Love at first sight
by marine1987
Summary: This is mostly a conversation type of fanfic not much narration in this storyline. Mostly Gail's point of view. I wrote this while I was deployed so I kinda thought now is the time to post this and see what you guys think. Gail is a Sgt. In the Marine Corps, comes home after 5 years of being deployed.
1. Chapter 1

This is mostly a conversation type of fanfic not much narration in this storyline. Mostly Gail's point of view. I wrote this while I was deployed so I kinda thought now is the time to post this and see what you guys think.

My first fanfic so be gentle…..

Criticisms are welcomed

Gail is a Sgt. In the Marine Corps, comes home after 5 years of being deployed.

I don't own any of the characters.

Enjoy…..

Chapter 1

Gail comes to 15 to visit her God Father Oliver who she hasn't seen for 5 years.

She walked inside the station and asked the tall, dark haired police officer in the front desk.

"Hi ma'am I'm Officer Diaz how can I help you?" Chris asked her with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hi Officer, is Oliver Shaw on duty today?" Gail answered.

"Yes, hold on one sec I'll tell Staff Sgt. someone is here for him. Chris turned his back but realized he didn't ask who the woman was so he turned his head and ask for the woman's name.

I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Sgt. Peck."

"Okay, Sgt. Peck wait here."

Diaz walked up to Oliver's Office and told him that a certain Sgt. Peck is looking for him. Oliver craned his neck over Diaz's left shoulder and saw a petite blonde woman in a camouflage uniform sitting in the waiting area with a duffle on the floor securely placed between her legs. Oliver immediately got out of his office and marched down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Oh My God! Gail!" Oliver's voice echoed inside the station that had everyone looking towards Gail's direction as he hugged her so tight, so tight that Gail was actually grasping for air.

"Surprise! Alright, You know I don't do hugs.. Rolls her eyes and felt her face is turning red as she noticed everyone's eyes are on her.

"Still hasn't changed, when did you arrive?" he asked her as his hand was resting on Gail's shoulders

"2 hours ago. I grabbed lunch at the airport then I went straight here."

" Okay, uuhmm I have to get back to work but I will call you later and I want you to eat dinner with me and meet Celery."

"yeah, sure, I just wanna say hi to you real quick. Who's Celery by the way?" Gail asked him with a confused look on her face.

" I'll introduce you to Celery later. Alright kiddo, see you later."

"Are you trying to be a vegan?" She asked him in a monotone voice.

Oliver hugged Gail anyways even though she made it clear she doesn't do hugs and kissed her in the forehead. Oliver watched Gail as she walked away towards the exit. He still couldn't believe she's back. He went back in his office and found inside his office waiting for him.

"Hey Sir here's my report on yesterday's case." Traci handed her paperwork to Oliver

"Very well, thanks. By the way Gail is back, Gail is here Nash!" He excitedly told Traci

"Really?! Wow! I missed her, let's invite her to The Penny tonight, Dov and Chloe are giving free drinks since they got engaged the other day."

"nahh, you guys enjoy. I'll catch up with my girl tonight over dinner." He said as he was trying to flip through the pages of Traci's report.

Celery opened the door and saw a blonde woman awkwardly standing in their porch with a ponytail, a black leather jacket over a v-neck white shirt, a worn out jeans and a pair of boots.

"Hello! You must be Gail… Oliver told me so much about you. Come on in, I'm Celery by the way." Celery invited Gail with a warm smile.

" Yeah, Hi. So you're real? And your real name in Celery?" Gail asked

" Yes".

"ooohhh okay, I hate celery… not you Celery, the celery celery. She replied slowly.

"I get that a lot.. Oliver is in the kitchen." Celery answered still with a smile on her face and led Gail to the kitchen.

Oliver was stirring what looked like a sauce. Gail couldn't help but smile at the sight of Oliver wearing an apron and cooking. The only time she saw him in the kitchen was when she was a teenager unwrapping takeouts for the both of them. She looked around kitchen, still the same.. the same center island, the same fridge, the same stove and the same hard wood floor. Gail took a deep breath and she felt like it was just yesterday that she was here.

Although Oliver noticed that Gail doesn't want to talk about her deployments and the fact that she didn't came home for 5 years dinner was still great. The food was good, he finally got the chance to introduce Celery to Gail, hearing Gail's sarcasm and hate towards the word was actually comforting for him, it made him reminisce about the days he spent with Gail and it made him feel old.

After a few hours of catching up Gail finally decided it's time for her to head home and get some much needed sleep. Oliver walked her towards the cab, gave her a hug and a pat on the shoulder.

"Gnight kiddo, thanks for coming" he leans slightly on the cab window

"night Ollie and…. uuuuhhhmmm I miss you" Gail replied with an almost inaudible voice and gave him a quick smile.

Gail woke up in the middle of the day looking for her buzzing cell phone. She violently tossed her pillows in an effort to find the annoying sound of her phone. She finally sees it, grabs it immediately and clears her throat to answer the incoming call.

"Sgt. Peck" Gail answered with a confident tone in her voice.

"Hey, Gail! Relax.. It's Traci, Oh. My. God… Hi, how are you? Can we hang out tonight? I miss you so so much, are you back for good? Traci bombarded Gail with questions.

"Sure" is all Gail can bring herself to say.

"Meet me around 8:00 at the Penny's and oohhhh some other guys from 15 will be there too" Traci invited her breathlessly.

"Okay".

After talking to Traci she couldn't go back to sleep so she rolled out of bed, combed her hair with her fingers and tied it into a ponytail, continued unpacking her clothes and neatly arranges them inside the walk in closet.

Later, she walked inside The Penny, Traci wasn't there yet so she sat on the bar while waiting for her. After a few minutes, a few shots of tequila and a few guys trying to flirt with her, she saw Traci across the bar waving at her but Gail's eyes suddenly noticed a tall brunette, her skin was a nice tan she had a long, wavy hair, wearing a plaid shirt, skin tight jeans, dark framed glasses and a smile that could lit up a room.

Wow she's stunning! Gail thought to herself, absentmindedly missing Traci's hand signal that she should go to their table. Traci walked up to the bar, ordered beer for her friends and the two women talk for a minute.

"Hey Gail" Traci tapped Gail's shoulder

"Hi Trace" Gail replied with a slight smile

"Come on, Oliver is over there and I'll introduce you to our friends".

Gail sat between Oliver and Traci, she doesn't want to sit beside the red haired girl with a huge grin on her face it actually hurts her eyes. Chloe took the initiative to introduce herself and everybody else on the table.

"Hi Gail, I'm Chloe and I feel like I know you already, Oliver told me lots of things about you earlier when I was helping him out with a report, so…. Anyways this is Dov my boyfriend". Chloe introduced him with a high pitched voice and kissed him on the cheeks which only annoyed Gail.

"This is Chris and his girlfriend Jen". Pointing on the couple sitting on her right side.

"Jen is also a police officer but is assigned in a different division" Chloe explained.

"The front desk guy, yeah, we've met at the station the other day". She answered flatly.

" Sam and Andy". Chloe continued.

" So, let me guess you're together too?" Gail asked Sam with a sarcastic smirk.

"You could be a good detective". Sam nodded and smiled back at Gail.

"and that is Holly, she's the forensic pathologist down at 15, she's super smart and she's actually pretty funny too". Chloe continued babbling until Dov placed his hands over Chloe's mouth.

"Sorry Gail, she's just super excited to meet you". Dov looked at Gail with an apologetic look on his face. Gail just shrugged her shoulders at Dov.

While Chloe gushed about Holly, Gail tried her best not to look up to the woman sitting across her but her curiosity got the better of her. Gail looked up and met the brunette's brown eyes which were highlighted by her hair. She was completely oblivious with what's going on around her, she can't hear any chatter that Chloe was saying, and was completely lost in her thoughts all she was focused on was Holly's face.

"Hey.. I'm Holly, welcome home. How long were you deployed?". Holly looks at Gail and waited for her answer. She noticed that Gail was just staring at her.

"Gail? You okay?" Holly asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gail quickly looked at her empty beer bottle hoping that Holly did not caught her staring at her for quite some time.

"I'm Holly, are you okay?" Holly repeated.

"Yeah, Hi. I'm sorry I was… I was uuhmmmm…" Gail can't figure out what excuse she can give her.

" You were staring at me?" Holly jokingly finished Gail's sentence.

" Don't flatter yourself nerd!". Gail answered coldly.

"The gaze is probably the most striking human courting ploy. Eye language. In Western cultures, where eye contact between the sexes is permitted, men and women often stare intently at potential mates for about two to three seconds during which their pupils may dilate a sign of extreme interest. Then the starer drops his or her eyelids and looks away". Holly talked trivially.

" Why are you saying all these words?". Gail glared at her and then she was yawning. Trying to tell Holly that she's boring her with all these information.

"You're staring at the beer by the way".

"What? I've been away for a while and they don't allow people to stare at their beer now? Gail answered with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance on her voice but still not looking at Holly.

"It's called displacement gesture, You may smile and start conversation. You may look away and edge toward the door. But first you will probably yawn, fidget with your eyeglasses, or perform some other meaningless movement to alleviate anxiety while you make up your mind whether to flee the premises or stay and play the courting game".

"Oh my God!, what a nerd! First of all I yawned because the things that are coming out of your mouth are boring me, second, I don't wear glasses because I'm not a nerd and third I'm not even batting for the local softball team". Gail rolled her eyes at Holly, jumps out of her stool, grabs her black leather jacket and tells everybody she's calling it a night.

As Gail was driving, she can't stop thinking about the brunette. It was the first time that someone figured out what she was thinking and she didn't even think twice about telling her after the first minutes of their introduction. Holly was so confident about her observations on Gail that it did impress her but Gail's interest in Holly turned into irritation.

"I what a judgmental nerd! ". Gail muttered to herself.

She was getting ready for bed when she received Traci's text.

"It was nice seeing you tonight".

"nice seeing you too but I hate your friends". She replied.

"Haha.. Why?"

"Because they're so in love, happy and caring!".

"We should find you a hot date next time so you could be all happy and caring too".

"nnnnnooooooo, don't do that, I hate going on dates remember?". Gail protested.

"I have a friend his cute, you will definitely like him". Traci suggested casually.

"No thanks".

Everybody deserves to be happy Gail including you. Try to get back on the dating game again, just have fun nothing serious for now". Traci sincerely replied.

Gail can feel her friend's genuine concern for her.

"You know I don't get attached, I don't do serious relationships but FINE! I'll try and do it for you, happy now?".

"No, I don't trust you..lol".

Gail changed the subject before Traci can suggest any blind dates for her.

"So Holly.. I. HATE. HER." Gail replied in an all caps to make sure Traci gets her point.

"You're Gail Peck you hate everybody, not surprising at all".

" True".

"We should get some sleep, Good night my friend".

"night Trace thanks for tonight". Gail placed her phone on the night stand and drifted off to sleep.

3 days later

There was an irritating knock on the door, she tried to ignore it hoping that whoever it is will just go away but the knock got louder so Gail shuffled her way to the door. Still wearing her pajamas, hair disheveled and her eyes were still half closed. She heard Oliver's voice and opened the door.

" Gail… Gail… wake up I know you're in here somewhere".

"What?" Gail opened the door and yelled.

"I came bearing gifts". Oliver handed her a box of doughnuts.

"Good". She grabbed the doughnuts and started eating one.

She let's Oliver in, he sat on the couch, he let his eyes roam over Gail's apartment.

"nice place".

"Why are you here in the middle of the night Oliver?" Gail glared at Oliver.

"My shift just ended and I just wanted to see what's going on with you".

"I'm good, I'm you know, just doing fine". Gail answered without meeting Oliver's gaze.

"5 years Gail, You were gone for 5 years. Is it because of Nick?"

" No, of course not ". Gail rolled her eyes on Oliver

Gail sucked in a breath and is now picking up her second doughnut.

"I'm here for you, always have and always will be". Oliver moved a little closer to Gail.

Gail looked at him, paused for a bit, tears started to running down her face and hugged Oliver.

"What's wrong darling? Oliver said softly with Gail still in his embrace.

"At first it, I just wanted to get away from this place and forget what happened between me and Nick, the heartbreak, but things happened while I was deployed Oliver,I've seen things that no one should've see in their lifetime, violence, aggression, I lost friends, just…. It took a toll on me and I don't know how to explain it. I'm ashamed of what I have become, I don't want you to see what I have become. I can't turn off my senses, I don't know how to deal with people and I don't know how to be normal again. I'm even colder now, no emotions, I don't really believe in love now, I don't let anybody in because I'm afraid I might lose them to an explosion or IED or a gun fight or something, I'm a damaged good Ollie, I didn't think anybody would accept me. I didn't think you will still be here for me after not showing up for five years". Gail confessed to Oliver with her voice shaking.

After hearing Gail's explanation, Oliver wrapped his arm around Gail fighting back the tears and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Gail Peck I love you. I will accept you with my arms wide open, whatever you are, no matter who you've become". Oliver said looking fixedly on Gail's eyes.

Let me know what you guys think..

I have a solid plot on where this is going.

tell me if any of you is interested in the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't wanna Gail and Holly to be together right away because I want Gail's character

to evolve and show maturity.

Hope you guys like it.

Suggestions and criticism are welcomed.

Enjoy...

It was a warm Sunday, the sunlight was going through Gail's windows that made her squint. She can hear her stomach rumbling, got up and stretched her arms up that showed her toned abs. She made her way to the fridge, opened it and noticed that there's no food at all. She scanned the kitchen for any cheese puffs but with no success, all she had was a bottle of water. She convinced herself to get out of her apartment and grab some supplies. She was at the counter about to pay for her groceries when the cashier was loudly cussing at the kid in front of her.

"What's going on dude?". Gail ask the cashier with a furrowed eyebrows.

"This punk tryin' to steal a chocolate bar!" barked the short, bald guy behind the counter.

"No, I dropped my money somewhere, I'm not stealing this, I was gonna pay but I lost my money". The kid answered looking at Gail and then to the cashier.

" I got it kid". Gail offered.

"Thank you" the kid smiled at Gail.

"Hey, Mr. Clean! You don't have to scream at the kid". She gave the man an icy stare.

The blonde didn't even notice that Holly was at the next counter, she clearly heard and saw everything. Holly was impressed with how the blonde defended the kid. Holly picked up the bag of groceries and followed the blonde and the kid heading towards the exit. Gail was walking the kid towards a parked car and shook the hand of a woman who appeared to be the kid's mom. Gail started walking in the direction of her apartment when her grocery bag snapped.

"What the fuck?" grouched Gail.

"Here let me help you".

Gail heard a familiar soft voice, looked up and saw Holly, she instantly grabbed the cheese puffs got up and stared at the brunette.

"I don't need help nerd and please stop stalking me". Said Gail with a frosty stare.

"Are you always this mad?" Asked the brunette, slightly tilting her head.

"Look nerd, I understand you and Oliver are friends but that doesn't mean we have to be friends too". Barked Gail.

" I was just trying to be nice Gail". The brunette's smile faded.

Gail knew that Holly got upset with her the instant her smile faded but opted not to show any care at all. She watched Holly walk away with a frown on her face. Despite her pretentions that she doesn't care what the brunette was feeling or might think about her she was bothered, she was bothered by the fact that she snapped at Holly trying to help her. She can't get over the way Holly looked at her, the look of disappointment, confusion and anger on the brunette's face stayed with her. She wanted to say she was sorry which surprised her. Gail Peck feels the need to apologize to that judgmental nerd. After stuffing her fridge with food, she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and called Traci.

"Hi can I ask for Holly's number? Asked Gail nonchalantly.

"May I ask why?". Traci's voice was filled with intrigue.

"Are you gonna give me her number or not?".

"Fine, what a cranky woman!" Traci gave up.

"Thank you very much detective Nash, you're the best detective ever!".

"stop sucking up on me Peck and you're welcome".

Gail saved Holly's number under the name Nerd on her phonebook. She started typing "sorry nerd" but couldn't bring herself to tap the send button.

"Ahhhhhh, what the hell! We're not even friends". Gail said to herself loudly.

At the lab….

Traci marched in the lab with coffee on both hands.

"Dr. Stewart". Nash greeted her handing Holly a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, so here's the DNA result, it's absolutely him".

"Looks like we don't need any confession after all. He will rot in prison. Thanks Holly".

Traci exited the lab with the DNA result but then she remembered that Gail asked for Holly's number a few days ago. She peeked her head at the sliding door and asked the doctor.

"Did Gail happen to call or text you?".

"The Grumpy blonde? She hates me by the way and she looks like the evil witch from Narnia. Nope." Holly is still obviously mad at Gail for insulting her.

"She asked for your number". Traci's voice faded as she walked out towards the hallway.

"Holly,Holly? Where are you?" asked Chloe with a sharp, irritating voice.

"I'm at the parking lot Chloe".

"Great! Get your ass in here, we should get super drunk tonight".

"Sounds like you're all liquored up already".

Holly struts towards the girls table when she eyeballed a blonde girl sitting beside Traci with her back turned away from the door. She knew that it was Gail.

"Great! The ice queen is here, I should be fine as long as I avoid her". She muttered to herself.

She sat beside Andy across Chloe making sure she sat as far away from the ice queen as possible.

"woo hooo, work it girl work it". Andy whistling at Holly as she walks towards them.

"Time to let the booze flow all ova our gorgeous body". Chloe pumped her fist in the air.

A few hours later Gail was already feeling the buzz of alcohol but not as drunk as everyone else which by the way appears to be laughing to Andy's stupid jokes. Chloe got up to go to the bathroom determine

to get through the crowd when she stumbled on the floor and landed on her butt.

"I'm okay, yup, still in one piece, just a little tipsy, don't worry girls" laughing at herself.

Gail thought it was hilarious and was laughing loudly. Her eyes tearing and her nose crinkled up.

"You should flash that smile more often Gail, You have an amazing smile". Holly told the blonde with a lopsided smile.

"Put your glasses back on nerd". Rolls her eyes at Holly trying not to smile.

"Give me your phone Andy".

"No. Not happening Gail". Andy holds her phone tightly with both hands in front of her chest.

"Chloe! Your phone. Now!".

"Here you go Casper, no need to pout. I trust you. Chloe slides her phone on the table.

Gail scrolled down her phonebook for Dov's name and called him.

"Dov, come down here at the Penny's and drive these Disney princesses to their castles".

"I'll be there in 10".

After a few minutes Dov arrived at the Penny's.

"Hi". Dov nodded at Gail.

"Great the Knight in shining armor has arrived".

"I didn't bring my horse with me because 3 drunken Disney princesses won't fit on my horse's back.

"What do you mean 3?".

"Traci, Andy and my precious princess Chloe".

"What about the nerd?" Gail raised her eyebrows.

"You take her. Traci and Andy's place is just 4-5 blocks away from mine".

Dov drove away and when she looked at the brunette passed out inside the front seat of her car she realized she doesn't know where to drop her off, panic sets in, and she called Traci but no answer she's probably passed out too. Dialed Oliver but no luck either. She decided to let the brunette spend the night at her apartment, after all she still felt guilty on how she treated Holly at the grocery store.

"Nerd, wake up". Shaking holly's shoulders

"Hhhmmmm".

"Walk".

"What?".

"Walk, you know, one foot in front of the other".

Gail placed Holly's right arm around her shoulders and securely placed her arm around her waist.

She positioned Holly on her bed, removed her glasses, placed it on the bedside table, removed her shoes and placed a blanket over her. Gail slept at the couch still thinking about what Holly said earlier. Her smile is amazing, she felt as if her heart skipped a bit at the thought of Holly giving her compliments. She's been having this weird feeling every time Holly is around her.

The next day Holly woke up to an unfamiliar bedroom, her head hurting, she grabbed her glasses that was on top of the bedside table, looked around the room, saw a picture of Gail and concluded that she is in the blonde's room. She hears the TV, she opened the door and saw Gail watching the news.

"Hello Gail, Good morning, thanks for letting me stay the night". Holly thanked the blonde with a soft voice.

"I'll call a cab for you, wait here". Gail stood up without looking at Holly.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I passed out".

Gail just shrugged her shoulders.

"Cab should be here any minute now". She informed Holly with a serious tone.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about what I said to you at the Penny's, the Eye language comment I told you". Holly let out a tight smile.

"I don't do small talks Holly. You're cab is here, you should get going".

"You know what Gail you're the meanest person I have ever met". Holly walked out the door.

Gail turned the TV off and sat on her kitchen staring at the coffee maker. Wondering why she can't be nice with Holly. There's no doubt Holly is a beautiful woman with a mesmerizing personality but it seems as if Gail feels the need to avoid her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sleep, eat, run for an hour or two, shower, eat some eat, sleep again and play video games. That was Gail's daily routine for the last few days. As strange as it may sound she's wishing on the Gods above for Traci or Oliver or Andy or even Chloe ask her to grab a drink. She was bored beyond belief. Her phone buzzed, she received a text, her eyes widened when she saw who the sender was. She tapped the phone and read the message.

" I'm outside your apartment. Get out of those pajamas. A gourmet dinner has your name on it. It's an order Marine!". Oliver bragged.

Gail peeked through her window and could see Oliver's car, windows rolled down and saluting Gail.

"10-4 sir". Replied Gail.

She eagerly pulled up her skin tight jeans sporting her black leather jacket over a t-shirt with a word Marine printed on it. She tucked her dog tag inside her shirt. Surveyed the room making sure all the windows are locked and appliances unplugged then she was off to Oliver's car.

"What's the occasion Ollie?" Gail asked while fastening her seatbelt.

Oliver turned to her with a stern look on his face. "This is an intervention darlin'".

"What are you talking about?". The blonde ask puzzled by Oliver's remark.

"Your addiction to cheese puffs. I know you are constantly craving for those stuff". Oliver tried so hard not to laugh while answering Gail.

"Ha ha. Very funny".

"Too much cheese puffs is bad for ya. Celery made dinner enough to feed every officers on 15".

"Drive a little faster and let's obliterate that gourmet stuff".

Oliver held the door for Gail. Once she stepped inside the house she went straight to the kitchen and the table already filled with food.

" Can you please put this on the table". Celery handed Gail a big bowl of pasta.

"Sure".

"Wow this looks divine honey. Let's dig in". Oliver admired the food glancing at Celery then to Gail.

There was a momentary silence between the three of them, trying to enjoy the food.

"Are you working tonight?". Gail asked Ollie while filling her moth with mashed potato.

"Yes, hopefully it won't be a busy night".

"Gail how long will it be until your next deployment?". Celery asked before sipping red wine from her glass.

"I don't know yet. My superiors kinda wanted me to take a break from deployment for a while since I've been deployed for the last five years".

"That's good, that way you can spend more time with us". Celery touched Gail's forearm.

Gail just nodded. Gail helped Celery with the dishes, taking the opportunity to get to know her a little bit. She felt a little uncomfortable conversing with Celery alone she felt it was necessary for her to know this woman, the woman Oliver loves so dearly.

"You ready kiddo?" Oliver's voice suddenly broke the awkwardness.

"Can you drop me off at the Penny's instead?".

"Yeah, sure".

"Wait, I have something for you Gail". Celery reaches for her pocket.

"Thank you Celery, you're so weird…. And sweet. What's this?". Gail was bewildered.

"A bracelet with lucky charms, the pink one is for you to find love and the blue one is for your protection". Celery explained to the confused blonde.

"Wow, thank you Celery, this.. I will uuhhmm put keep this in my jewelry box".

Oliver kissed Celery and Gail hugged her awkwardly.

"Don't get too drunk Sgt. Peck". Oliver comically teased Gail.

"We will have to see about that". She answered Oliver wiggling her brows.

Gail sat at the corner of the bar asked for a vodka and enjoying the burning sensation on her throat. An obnoxious guy grabbed the stool next to her and started yapping at the bar tender. The guy is starting to get into the blonde's nerves. She was getting ready to leave when she heard a familiar voice assertively ordering some drinks. It was Holly, her hair flowing effortlessly on her shoulders, hands tapping on the bar patiently waiting for her order. Gail lowered her head knowing that the brunette was just a couple of inches away from her. Gail was so preoccupied with hiding her face that she didn't realize the obnoxious guy was in a heated argument with someone but she can't see who the unfortunate person is, the drunken guy was towering over whoever it was he's arguing with. Gail curiously asked the bartender what is going on.

"What's his deal?". Asked Gail.

"He grabbed that chick's butt". The bartender pointed at Holly.

Something inside the blonde told her to go over to Holly.

"Holly are you okay?". She asked Holly with a very concerned tone.

"Yeah, No. I mean.. he grabbed my butt".

"Pervert.. why don't you go fuck yourself". Gail glared at the man.

Without warning the man punched Gail in the nose. That cheap shot dazed Gail for a bit and made her even more furious. With blood dripping from her nose she managed to swing back. He got hit in the gut that made him flinch. The man tried to sneak another punch but Gail was able to get a hold of his arm and started bending his fingers until they snapped. The bartender called the cops and within minutes Dov and Chris arrived at the bar.

"Gail! What happened?" Chris immediately walking towards Gail.

"You're nose is bleeding, like a lot". Dov looked closer.

"You should see the other guy Dov". Gail told Dov while wiping some blood off her nose.

"That bitch broke my fingers, you should arrest her too".

"If I were you sir, you be more careful with your choice of words, because that blonde could easily, easily break your arm". Dov slapped the guy with hand cuffs.

"He will be spending the night in the tanks". Chris added then walked towards the squad car outside.

"Holly are you okay? The blonde turned to Holly.

"I should be the one asking you that. Thank you for standing up for me. Let me take a look at your nose". Holly was holding Gail's chin and pinching her nose to stop the bleeding.

Gail was alarmed at how close she was with Holly. She could see her hazel brown eyes examining her bloody nose closely and wiping blood that dripped off her lips.

"It's fine nerd, I'm not gonna bleed out and die and I didn't do anything for you I was trying to pick a fight tonight with some drunk guy anyways just for the sake of having fun… for fun not for you". Gail removed Holly's hand from her chin. She tried walking away from the brunette but it didn't work because Holly followed her outside.

"God damn it Gail! Can you please let me take a look at your nose and let me take you home". Holly pleaded to Gail.

"You don't have to do that".

"I want to do it. Please. I won't talk to you while you're in my car I won't even look at you".

Gail exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes at Holly. "Fine. Whatever".

The silence between the women was deafening, it was awkward. Holly noticed that Gail's nose is still bleeding she's starting to get worried but decided to act coolly she didn't want Gail to freak out on her right now. The brunette couldn't stop herself from voicing out her concern.

"You should pinch you nose, pressure stops the bleeding and put some ice packs it'll help with the swelling". Holly told the blonde without looking at her for too long.

"What happened with you not talking to me?" Gail asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the deal was I won't talk to you while you're inside my car, I can see that you are now standing outside my car therefore the no talking to you deal has expired".

Holly was sure that Gail would fire back at her with a comment that drips with sarcasm but she was surprised when Gail's face lit up.

"What a nerd" Gail chuckled.

"Put some ice pack over your nose". Holly reminded the blonde.

"okay… okay..now shhooo shoooo".

Holly drove off, she glanced at her rear view mirror and she can still see the blonde still standing there with her hands in her pocket, shaking her head and smiling.

The next chapter will be about Gail's back story

How did she meet


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We got a floater Dr. Strewart". Notified Traci.

Holly stoops down to take a closer look at the body.

"Male, maybe in his 40's, he's been here for maybe 72 hours, a big gash on his forehead and this looks like a fracture to me".

"You think it's an accident?".

"I'm not sure yet, I have to examine the body thoroughly at the lab. ".

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later after we wrap everything up here".

Gail was still in her bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. Holly thoughts that is. All she could think of was Holly. Her hazel brown eyes that could see right through her. Her soft relaxing voice and the way she touched Gail's face. Holly, Holly, Holly is all she could think about. Her heart is saying she should get to know Holly but her logical, defensive brain says otherwise.

"This nerd is confusing me big time!". Gail whispered to herself.

**At the Lab…**

"knock knock". Traci sat on the table at the corner of the autopsy room.

"So this guy suffered from a chronic heart arrhythmia, his pace maker apparently malfunctioned". Holly giving Traci the facts while removing her gloves.

"Are you coming with us to Ollie's cabin? Traci asked Holly.

"If I could finish all of these paper works in time I might be coming. Is everybody going".

"I think so, I'm not sure about Gail. She's a little off sometimes".

Holly could feel her cheeks turning red at the mention of the blonde's name.

"She's interesting, mysterious and cold".

"She's straight Holly, if that's what you're asking me".

"I know that, can you tell me anything about her?".

"Well, she's loyal, painfully honest and very protective". Traci told Holly pacing back and forth.

Sam called Traci to let her know that the dead guy's family has arrived and that she has to be there to as they explain what exactly happen to him.

"Thanks Sam, I'll be there in a minute". Traci dashed out of the lab to get to 15 and waving bye at the brunette.

Before their shift ends Oliver reminded everybody about going to the mall later.

"I want everybody at the mall by 6pm sharp".

Dov and Chris nodded vigorously. Chloe, Andy and Traci sat together excitedly making list of what to buy. Sam was standing next to Oliver eyeballing the three women squealing with excitement.

**At the department store parking lot…**

"Girls, go buy some flash lights, tens, and insect repellant whatever it is you want to buy. Boys we are in charge of the food and alcohol. Oliver ordered everybody.

"Oliver? Do I really have to go with them? Gail pointing at the girls.

"Yes". He teasingly answered.

"This is torture". Gail mumbled.

"Come on Gail, you'll be fine with us". Jen fluttering her hands at Gail.

"Chris! Alcohol and cheese puffs".

"Copy that Gail". Chris answered with his boyish smile.

**An hour later….**

"Chloe do you really have to buy that fishing pole?". Gail ask Chloe with a fake smile.

"You're supposed to be friendly Gail, you know, Casper the friendly ghost plus this pole is pink and I love pink". Remarked Chloe bitingly.

"Shut your mouth Chloe". Gail shoots back.

"Let's pay all of our stuff I'm sure the boys are already waiting for us". Andy said dragging Chloe and Traci to the counter.

Done with the shopping, they went their separate ways to go home. Traci was Gail's driver for the night.

"Where's the nerd Trace?"

"She's stuck with paper works and has to work until 1 pm".

"Is she still going or not?" Gail glancing at Traci trying see how she reacts with this query.

"Yeah, she'll catch up with us after work".

That piece of information Traci gave her made her realize that this could be her chance of getting to know Holly. All she has to do is find an excuse so that she won't be leaving with everybody in the morning.

The next day the first thing Gail did was call Oliver.

"Morning Oliver, hey why don't you guys go ahead, I have something to do, it's uuhhmm important, very important thing". Gail answered with hesitance.

"Something important? Like what?" asked Oliver.

"It's a,.. a little difficult to explain. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can".

"well, Okay".

Gail inhaled. There was a few seconds of silence and then she suggested the possibility of her and Holly going to the cabin together.

"Hey I know Holly is still at work, I mean, I can like pick her up or something. We could you know, drive there together".

"Yeah, Yeah that's a great idea Gail. Do you have her number?"

"Yeah. I'll call her later".

It was 11:30, Gail was gripping her phone tightly on her right hand not sure whether to call or text Holly.

Thirty minutes later, with her heart beating fast she finally decided to call Holly.

"Dr. Stewart". Holly's voice made Gail blush.

"Hi Holly, it's Gail".

"Gail, Hi. Are you guys at the cabin already?"

"No, I had some important things to take care of so,..but I'm still coming though, just a little late. I was going to ask you if I can pick you up and we'll go to the cabin together. It's more practical, we can just split the gas and dodge the boredom of driving alone. If you're cool with it".

"Sure". Holly answered quickly.

"Really?.. I mean okay, cool.. Text me when you're done and I'll come pick you up".

Gail was anxiously waiting for Holly's text. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen staring intently at her phone on the counter top.

**1 message received **

"I'm ready".

"Okay see you in a few". Gail replied.

Gail pulled up and she could see Holly, smiling at her like they've known each other for a long time. God she's beautiful! Gail said to herself before getting out of the car. She helped Holly with her bag and the two women drove off.

Thanks for reading.

There will be more Golly feelings next chapter.

We will get to know Gail more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holly was absentmindedly running her fingers to her hair, tucking it behind her ear while reading a book. She came prepared just in case Gail wouldn't want her to talk. Gail kept glances at the brunette which didn't go unnoticed by Holly.

"Stealing could get you in jail". Whispered Holly, eyes still fixed on the book.

"What are you talking about?". Asked a bewildered Gail.

"You keep on stealing glances at me".

"I was gonna ask what are you reading".

"It's a book…. I thought you don't do small talks, especially with me? Holly closed her book, slightly tilting her head and waited for a wise crack from Gail.

Gail sighed, her eyes fixed on the brunette and apologized for her rudeness.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know I was rude".

"Oh very rude". Holly interrupted.

"Are you gonna let me finish?".

"Go on".

"It's how my brain works".

"Apology accepted". Holly acknowledge Gail's apology.

Gail nodded and gave Holly quick but sincere smile. It baffled Gail how this woman sitting beside her was able to accept her apology, what she said isn't even a formal apology she blamed it all on her brain. Is she human?. Is she always this nice?. These are the questions that are floating in Gail's head. She is no doubt interested in this woman. She doesn't know why, she's just different.

Holly broke the awkward silence, now putting her book that has been on her lap for a few minutes on the dashboard, slightly sitting sideways so that she is now facing the driving Blonde.

"You're alibi is not air tight ".

Gail knew exactly what the brunette was talking about but she decided to play dumb.

"You're very cryptic nerd, why don't you just talk normally like us?".

"What I'm trying to say is you didn't have any important things to do this morning.. you just wanted to be alone with me and apologize".

"Sorry nerd, not true". Gail distorts her face and laughed.

"So care to tell me what's the important thing that came up this morning?".

Holly could see that Gail was stressed out by all the attention she is giving her but enjoyed the nervous look on the blondes face.

"It's none of your business nerd". Gail answered while putting on her sun glasses to avoid any eye contact with Holly.

"Like I said you have a weak alibi". Holly teased Gail.

Gail was dumbfounded. Holly was able to figure her out, her stupid alibi and her motives. Gail's pride was at stake so she was determined not to admit that the brunette was spot on with her "conclusions". The blonde thought it's easy, she'd done this before, just put on her poker face, no emotion and most of all no glancing at Holly. She must gain the upper hand and change the subject right away.

"So how long have you been at 15?". Asked Gail.

"4 years. A year for my internship, two years assistant for the chief medical examiner and a year as the forensic pathologist".

"Cool". The only response Gail could think of.

"How did you meet Oliver and Traci? I mean they tells us about you, that you're loyal, protective, brutally honest and a little sarcastic but they didn't mention how you met". Asked the brunette with curiosity.

"Oliver his my God Father. He went to the academy with my parents. He eventually became my mom's partner most of the time".

"Where are your parents now? Are they retired?". The brunette pried.

"Nah, my parents died in a car accident when I was 12, after their passing Oliver took care of me". Gail answered flatly.

"Gail I'm sorry. I didn't know".

"Don't worry about it nerd, that was a long time ago.. anyways Traci was Oliver's trainee so I kinda see her a lot with Oliver, we just became really close". Gail seemed to relaxed a little.

"Why did you decided to join the Marines?".

"I want to make a difference, I don't know, I was just looking for something to distract me from the loneliness around here but I fell completely in love with my job".

"Thank you for your service… Traci mentioned Nick. He broke your heart?". Holly wasn't sure why did she even mention that but Gail must be in a good mood because she's answering to every question Holly asked.

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?...He did and I broke his nose for breaking my heart. I met him while I was stationed at Iraq, he was in the army. We were together for about 7 months and we were supposed to get married after my contract ends. So he went home 4 months earlier than me but when I came back and super ready to walk down the aisle he bailed on me. A week later I saw him at a restaurant with some bimbo". The blonde explained.

"oohhhkaay.. so never been in a relationship after him?". Holly sensing Gail's willingness to share information about her life.

"nope, too busy for work. Maybe a date here and there but nothing serious".

"no strings attached kinda girl". The brunette pointed at Gail.

"Enough about me. What's your story nerd?"

"What do you wanna know? Ask away" widely smiling at Gail.

"I don't know, parents? Brothers? Sisters? Girlfriend?". Gail hoped Holly wouldn't ask why she's suddenly interested about her love life.

"My mom is a cardiothoracic surgeon. Dad is an entomologist and he teaches too. I have two older brothers. Mike is a dentist and Tony is a chemistry teacher".

"wow a nerd family. Do you all wear glasses?". Sarcasm is evident on the blonde's voice.

"Really? I thought you're all for being nice today?" Holly raising her left brow.

"Sorry,.. geezzzzz".

"And I don't have a girlfriend".

"good to know". Whispered Gail.

"Can we stop here? I'm starving".

"sure".

Gail parked in front of a one stop shop, climbed out of the car and stretched her arms and legs. She sat in the car with the door open and waited for Holly. Few minutes later she saw the brunette walking slowly towards the parked car with bags of food in her both hands and holding two coffee.

"Here", Holly giving Gail the coffee.

"Thanks". Gail now opened the passenger door for Holly.

"I know you like Cheese puffs so here you go. That's not actually a real food so I brought some sandwiches too. Ham and cheese sandwich, turkey sandwich on a wheat bread, cheese burger and corndog". Holly unwrapping everything.

"I'll take the cheese burger and the corndog". Gail rubbing her hands together.

**2 hours later….**

"They're here!". Chloe called everyone.

"Yay.. How's the drive?". Asked Jen standing beside Chris.

"It was alright". Replied Holly.

"You two got along just fine?". Taunted Sam.

"We did Sam, we're best friends now and if you'll excuse us we have to braid each other's hair". Gail gave Sam a fake smile.

"Put your bags inside and we'll eat dinner by the camp fire". Oliver ushered them inside the cabin.

"Go with them I'll take our bags inside". Said Gail without looking at the brunette.

"Thanks Gail". Holly tapped Gail's shoulder.

Gail shrugged her shoulder and orders Holly to join them instantly. "yeah yeah just go".

After putting their bags inside the cabin Gail stepped outside to join the group. She noticed everybody sitting tightly in a circle. She could see Oliver and Celery eating together in one plate. Chloe sitting on Dov's lap while spoon feeding him. Chris and Jen where closely talking at each other. Sam, Andy and Traci were laughing loudly and the only seat left is the chair beside Holly who was holding two plates with mac and cheese on it.

"Mac and cheese". Holly shoved the plate on Gail's lap.

"My favorite. Oh my God! They are all so full of love.. eeewwww…" Gail frowned at Holly.

"There's nothing wrong with expressing their love for each other".

"Okay nerd, whatever".

Everyone was sharing a story. It was Celery's turn to tell her story, it was about how to make love charms work and she pulled out a bracelet similar to what she gave Gail last week. The blonde felt the warmth of Holly's arm that was resting closely to hers, she felt like her stomach is turning inside, she could see Celery's mouth opening but she couldn't hear her all she was focused on was Holly's arm brushing on her arm. She stayed as still as she could possibly be, but Holly stood up and went inside the cabin. It few minutes had past Holly hasn't reappeared so Gail thought maybe she was too tired so she went to sleep instead. She heard rustling beside her she turned, Holly was back with a dark gray clutching camping blanket. Holly unfolded the blanket and bundled up but Gail's jaw almost dropped when Holly gave her the other end of the blanket, which meant they will be sharing the blanket and will be sitting very closely with each other. She gladly took the blanket, moved a little, okay.. maybe a lot closer to Holly. Aaaahhh I could sit all night like this with this nerd, stunning, and smart nerd. I don't want this night to end. Gail thought to herself. Very confused as to why she feels so comfortable with this woman but right now it doesn't matter maybe tomorrow it will but right now she just wants to savor this moment, this moment of uncertainty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let's call it a night". Traci stretching her arms out.

They all agreed with Traci's proposition.

"Yes please, Traci you're gonna be with me, Celery, Sam and Andy". Oliver pointed at the room to the left.

The blonde is frantically trying to look for a quite space she could sleep tonight, away from the loving couples around her. She peeked outback and spotted an old camper.

"Can I sleep at that camper Oliver?". She asked Oliver pointing at outside.

"You sure can".

"What's wrong with staying with us here?". A frowning Chris investigates.

They all looked at the blonde for any answer. She has to come up with a sensible excuse, she doesn't worry about what everybody else might say but she's concern what Holly will think. She can read the blondes mind like it has all of the lies she told her written on her face.

"It's too crowded in there and I don't sleep with the lights off". Gail said apathetically.

"Who sleeps with the lights on?" Chloe said mockingly.

"I sleep with the lights on sometimes. It was right after watching a horror movie and I just got really scared like really really scared the shit out of me. Did you watch horror movie last night?". Andy randomly recalled.

" .God! can we just sleep?". The blonde raise both her hands.

"Alright that's enough kids. Holly your with Epstein,Price, Chris and Jen. Goodnight". Oliver said authoritatively.

Gail was about to close the door behind her when she heard Holly. "Good night Gail".

The blonde nodded and proceeded to the camper a few feet away from the cabin. You could have said goodnight Holly Gail murmured to herself. She stepped inside the camper and unrolled the sheets across the small bed. She removed her constricting pants and settled down on the bed pulling up the blanket that she shared with Holly earlier. She can still smell the scent of Holly's perfume on the blanket, she is weirdly sniffing it and in an instant remembered the way she felt when their skin made contact at the camp fire. A soft knock on the door interrupted her Holly thoughts. Gail rose from the bed wrapped the blanket around her waist and opened the camper door.

"What?". A harsh tone escaped Gail's mouth.

"Oh, Holly. I'm sorry, I thought it was Chris or Dov Or Chloe?" Gail was stuttering.

"No,It's okay. I'm sorry I bothered you but I need my blanket back". Holly replied looking at the blanket on the blonde's waist.

"Yeah, here you go". Gail air headedly removed the blanket on her waist without hesitation revealing her black underwear.

Holly was amused with how flustered Gail got. The brunette wanted to compliment Gail's choice of underwear but went against it, she could see Gail turning red and scratching her head as she tried to cover herself with the blanket again. Holly was aware that her next question would absolutely floor the rattled blonde.

"Actually, I didn't come here for the blanket…. I came here to ask you if I could sleep here".

"You should have asked that first Holly". Rolling her eyes at Holly".

"I thought I should come up with a reason to come down here and disturb you. Besides I did not see your black lacy sexy underwear". Teased Holly.

"Haha very funny nerd".

"You're right, they were all lovey dovey in there. Cuddling, whispering and dreamily smiling at each other".

"Thank God for this camper, it's a life saver". Gail flashed a sarcastic smile.

"You still haven't said yes. If you're not comfortable with us sleeping together, I mean.. us sleeping in one bed, you know just sleeping I can go back inside". Holly too is now turning red.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. You can sleep here, you and me in one bed just sleeping.. yeah okay". Gail said slowly as if analyzing everything she's saying.

"Shall I lock the door?".

"Yeah. We don't want them walking on us sleeping on the same bed".

Holly smiled. She sat at the edge of the tiny bed, removed her jacket and slowly slid across the bed. She's now lying on her back staring at the blonde who was gazing at her too. Gail was staring not at Holly's face but on Holly's cleavage, she noticed that Holly wasn't wearing a bra and she could make out the outline of the brunette's nipples. Gail thought it's exponentially hot and couldn't stop staring at Holly's boobs.

"I'm fine sleeping with the lights on Gail". Gail was interrupted by Holly's voice.

"You better be and can you please sleep facing the other side?". She asked Holly. She doesn't want Holly's nipples near her or else she won't be getting any sleep.

"Let's get some sleep. I'm tired. Goodnight Holls".

Holly is facing the other side. Her back against the blondes back. "Goodnight Gail and thank you for letting me sleep here tonight".

"You can sleep here tomorrow too….. if you like…."

"I would love that".

Holly was awoken from her slumber. She could her Gail moaning, tossing and turning on her side of the bed. Gail is having a nightmare, the brunette placed her arms around Gail's body and slowly shook the blonde.

"Gail.. Gail… Gail..". Holly's soft voice was filled with concern.

"What the fuck.. I'm.." the blonde grappled Holly's arm trying to get it off her, Gail was still in a daze trying to figure out who is holding her. Her instinct kicked in and her response was to fight back.

"It's okay Gail, It's just me. ".

She heard a familiar voice, she looked up and saw Holly's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Holl, I thought I was in… did I hurt you? this is the reason I sleep with the lights on and the reason I do wanna sleep inside the cabin. I knew this was going to happen". Gail was buried her face on her palms.

"You don't have to get up, let's talk till you feel like sleeping again. Give your nerves time to calm down".

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep again after that stupid nightmare ".

Branches creaking, leaves rustling, sound of animals rooting in underbrush, groaning trees and squawking birds had woken Gail from her silent reverie. Gail was astonished that she was able to sleep again after her nightmare, even more surprised that it was already 10 in the morning. She had a good night sleep considering the circumstances (Holly, Holly's nipples, Holly's hotness and the nightmare). She rolled to her side to see if the brunette was still in bed too. Holly wasn't there so she got up and got dressed.

She could smell coffee, she went further into the kitchen she saw Holly reading a book, legs crossed with a coffee mug in between both hands.

"Hey Holls". The blonde said nabbing a coffee cup from the drawer and stood close to the brunette slightly leaning on counter top.

"Good morning Gail, you alright?". Holly closed the book and patted Gail on the back.

"I think so. Where the hell is everybody?". The blonde grabbed the stool and sat next to Holly.

"They went hiking. No one dared to wake you up".

"That's typical. They know that you slept in at the camper with me?". Gail asked casually.

"Uh huh. Traci saw me walking out of the camper this morning".

"What did she say about that?".

"Nothing. I don't see anything wrong or strange about it and I think they don't care at all too".

"Okay. About what happened at the camper…" Before she could finish Holly disrupted her.

"I know, I won't tell anyone about the nightmare Gail, trust me". She assured the blonde.

Gail sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Plus I can use it to black mail you if you won't let me sleep in the camper tonight". Holly tried to look serious but erupted with laughter.

"You don't have to black mail me Holly all you have to do is face the other way when we sleep".

"Why?". Holly furrowing her brows.

"Just do it okay. You're just a little distracting".

"How am I distracting you?"

"I don't know Holly. Can we just drop this subject and talk about something else?" Gail rolled her eyes at Holly.

"You're so demanding and bitchy sometimes it's kinda cute". Holly said spontaneously.

Gail couldn't think of any answer to the brunette's compliment.. sort of compliment.

"What's the matter Sgt. Peck couldn't catch your tongue?"

For the first time in a very long time Sgt. Peck ran out of words. She knows she's interested in Holly but she's not yet ready when it comes to admitting to herself that she may have a girl crush on Holly but one thing is for sure though she will get to take a glimpse of Holly's nipples once again tonight. She feels weird thinking about another woman's breasts, she couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about Holly.

"I just don't feel like talking anymore nerd".

"It's a beautiful day, we should take a walk". Holly hooked her right arm around Gail's left arm.

"Why don't you do it alone, I haven't eaten breakfast. I don't have the energy to walk". Gail complained at the brunette's proposal untangling Holly's arm around hers.

"I knew our little secret would come in handy. I can tell Oliver about your….."

"Why are you still standing there? Let's go Holly, chop chop". Gail called Holly with her hands on her pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The tree's soft whisper against the wind was like a lullaby, soothing and warm. It was so welcoming and calm. Their light smooth steps, turned to rough ridged stomps on the tough, rock path filled with twigs and Holly almost slipped with the damp moss on the forest floor. Luckily, Gail got a hold of her arm and quickly held her, guiding her each step of the way.

"We shouldn't go too far Holly".

Holly sat on a toppled tree. "Okay. Let's sit her for a minute and enjoy nature"'

"We've been sitting here for 10 minutes let's go back to the cabin. I'm sure lunch is ready". She began walking away from Holly.

Gail looked back, the brunette was having a hard time walking through the treacherous forest floor. Gail grabbed Holly's hand again making sure they return to the camp uninjured. They were now on the trail, there were no twigs scattered everywhere, the rocks were much smoother and the moss weren't as damp as before but they were still holding each other's hand. Gail could feel Holly's hand gripped her hand much tighter as they intertwined their fingers the blonde could feel that Holly is looking at her. She was right, the brunette was staring at her as if asking permission to hold her hands. Gail gave Holly a tight smile and squeezed Holly's hand.

"You're eerily silent". Holly said to Gail slowly stroking the back of the blonde's hand.

Gail glanced at Holly and said "I'm in the zone Holls, you know… I like this.. just peace, quiet.. it calms me down".

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say you like holding my hands". Teased Holly

"And that too.. weird but I like this feeling".

The two walked in silence, enjoying the scenery around them without letting go of each other's hand. Gail could her Chloe's irritating high pitched voice echoing as they approach camp, Gail realized she was still holding Holly's soft hands, embarrassed that the other guys might see them like that Gail pulled back her hands and put in inside her pocket. She could see Sam and Dov manning the grill, Chris delivering the cooked burgers and hotdogs on the table, Jen and Andy counting how many plates they need to set up the table, Chloe and Oliver laughing out loud about some stories Oliver told her and Traci and Celery were at the table mixing some salad.

"How's the hike". Chloe asked.

"It was fun". Holly replied walking towards Chloe and Oliver.

"Hey, did you sleep well?". Traci asked Gail while chopping tomatoes.

"We didn't do anything Trace, we were just sleeping..we didn't even talk". Gail frowned at Traci.

"Jesus! Calm down will you? I didn't mean it like that". Traci chuckled.

"I'm just putting it out there Trace".

"You look and sound guilty to me". Traci deliberately taunting Gail.

"shut up Traci Nash", Gail yelled throwing tomato wedges at her friend.

"What did I miss?". Oliver looking at the two woman throwing stuff at each other.

"I was asking Gail how did she sleep last night". Traci filled Oliver in.

"On the camper, you and Holly". Oliver sat beside Gail and waited for her reply.

Gail could see Holly walking towards the table with Chloe, she answered Oliver quickly and shortly.

"It was alright".

They were all gathered around the table to eat. Holly squeezed herself between Oliver and Gail, Oliver happily moved a little moving closer to Celery.

The brunette was glancing at Gail's plate. "You don't eat veggies?".

"I eat my greens nerd but that salad has tomatoes in it. I'm allergic to tomatoes"

"A tomato allergy is a type 1 hypersensitivity to tomatoes. Type 1 allergies are commonly known as contact allergies. When a person with this type of allergy comes into contact with an allergen such as a tomato, histamines are released into exposed areas such as the skin, nose, and respiratory and digestive tracts. In turn, this causes an allergic reaction.

Despite the fact that tomatoes and tomato-based products are some of the most heavily consumed foods in the western diet, tomato allergies are extremely rare. An individual with a tomato allergy is also prone to allergic reactions with other nightshades, including potatoes, tobacco, and eggplant. Often, people with a tomato allergy will have a cross-reaction to latex as well. Symptoms include severe itching, recurrent rash, redness and swelling". Holly explained to Gail.

"Wow! That's a lot of information coming out of your mouth Holls". Gail smiled at the brunette.

It was silly at how a horror movie could scare a bunch of police officers. Gail was amused at how Chloe could scream like that, like there's no tomorrow. She keeps on yanking Dov's shirt. Chris was trying to act all tough but Gail could see his facial expression change as the movie gets even scarier. She noticed Holly biting her lips anticipating the killer's next move. Gail was amused not with the movie but with the people watching it. They weren't as bad as thought Gail told herself silently.

"Have you seen this movie?". Holly whispered

"No, why?"

"Because you don't seem scared at all". Holly suddenly grabbed her arm after seeing the killer reappear.

"I wish the killer would show up again and kill them all". The blonde leaned slightly on Holly while whispering to her ear.

"Why? Don't be so mean". Holly replied with her eyes glued to the television.

" Because Holly I like it when you hold me". Gail said coolly.

Holly smiled widely, she turned to Gail and looped her arm on the blonde's shoulders.

They remained in that position until the movie was finished.

His arms covering his mouth while yawning Ollie said "Let's get some sleep, we have to leave early tomorrow".

"How early?". Gail asked lazily.

"6 am early". Olli answered.

Gail and Holly were getting ready for bed. Holly glanced at Gail while she was changing her shirt. The brunette could see Gail's ripped abs, she noticed scars on her sides and she saw Gail's tattoos.

"Nice tattoo". Holly admired Gail's tattoos.

"Thank you, Oliver doesn't like it. He said it's too big". Gail crawled to the bed.

Holly turned to her side to face Gail "Chicks dig bad ass tats".

The blonde stared at Holly's voluptuous breast, she could feel her face getting tighter, she was blushing, and she has to come up with a sassy reply to mask the embarrassment she feels.

"I knew you had a crush on me when we met at the Penny". Gail said glancing a Holly and then down to her breasts.

"Maybe, maybe not". Holly laughed.

"So you dig scars too? I got plenty". Humored Gail.

"It depends where the location of the scars are Gail".

Sensing that their playful banter could go on for hours the blonde pulled the blanket up to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Night Holls".

"Can you please share my blanket with me, it's getting cold". Holly said putting emphasis on MY.

Instead of giving her the other end of the blanket Gail moved closer to the brunette and wrapped her arms around Holly's waist. She was waiting for Holly to remove her hands but the brunette turned to her nuzzling her neck. She caressed the brunette's hair and kissed her head.

"Good night Gail". Holly said sleepily.

They were so close she could feel Holly breathing, they were so close she could feel Holly's breast, she could smell her hair, and this is unusual for Gail. She felt at ease. It just felt right, holding the brunette made her feel things she never felt in a long time. The rush of blood flowing down her veins, the excitement she feels when she talks to Holly, she felt like she's floating and she's beginning to realize she has feelings for Holly. She's not entirely sure if this was pure adoration for the brunette's willingness to accept her for who she is or this is something else far more serious than she ever expected


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Holl, Holl, Holl…." The blonde shaking Holly's shoulders.

"Hhhmmmmmm.. What?" Holly mumbled.

It's 5:50, we have to get up and pack".

" 5 more minutes". Holly moved a little closer to Gail and wrapping herself with the blondes arm.

"Ollie said we should be ready by 6".

"Ssssshhhhhh".

"Excuse me? Did you just sssshhhhh me?

"I did sssshhhh you". Holly then impulsively kissed Gail's neck.

Stunned by the brunette's lips on her neck, she pulled her hand away from Holly, pretended that the kiss never landed on her skin and she immediately withdrew from the awkwardly hot and arousing situation.

"Alright, get up. Come on Holl".

"Yeah, I am getting up! God! You're starting to get mean again". Holly rolled out of bed teased the blonde and folding the sheets that was on the bed.

"Back to the real world later". Holly sighed.

"Yeah and away from Chloe's positivity". Mocked Gail.

"What about us? Are we going to stay friends or are you going to be mean to me again?" Holly narrowed her eyes at Gail.

"What kind of question is that nerd?". Gail launched a pillow at Holly.

"So you weren't just nice to me because you don't want to be with the lovers inside?" she raised her eyebrow at Gail.

"I could have kicked you out when you asked me if you could sleep here…. plus you've already seen a lot of my body, my gorgeous body. I can't risk it, you could spread a rumor about how hot I am to people I don't know so might as well keep you close." Gail said effortlessly.

"Do you have anything to do later?". Asked Holly shaking her head at how cocky Gail was.

"Yeah, sleep, play video games and eat. Why?".

"I was going to ask you if you're up for lunch?".

"It depends".

"Depends on what?".

"If you pay for my lunch".

"Yes Gail, my treat since I was the one who asked you".

"Is that how it works with lesbians? I mean the one who asked you out should pay?". Gail asked Holly with curiosity.

"I don't really know, there is no exact rules about lesbian dating Gail, so are on for lunch?.

"You got yourself a deal Dr. Stewart".Gail shook Holly's hand.

They heard a loud clumsy knock on the door. Holly walked over to open the door and saw Chris ducking his head as he stepped inside the camper.

"Hey ladies. Good Morning, breakfast is ready". He was looking around the camper and smile at the two women.

"Thank you Chris, we'll be right behind you".

Gail nodded at Chris "Thanks big guy".

After eating breakfast the guys cramped all of the bags inside the van. Oliver locked the cabin and double checked if the camper was locked too. He was about to mount on the driver's seat when Sam volunteered to drive, he turned to Gail and told her that they would stop at the convenience store halfway to their trip to get some snack and stretch.

"Okay Sam". Gail answered.

"Gail, Gail, Gail.." the blonde saw Traci coming up with her carrying her bags.

"huh?"

"Can I ride with you?".

"Sure. Let me help you with your bags".

"Thank you". She gave Gail her bags and climb on the front seat.

Gail looked around for Holly and said " Holl you ready?".

"Yes". Holly sat on the back seat and closed her eyes.

Gail glanced at the rear view mirror and noticed that the brunette was trying to catch some ZZZzzzzzzzzz. She started the car and begun following Sam's van.

"Do you remember Adam Macdonald? Buddy of mine from the Marine. I showed you his picture years before". Gail asked Traci occasionally glancing at her.

"Yeah, Why?"

"When his contract was up he joined the academy and he is now a rookie at 26th division".

"Okay, what does it have to do with me? Asked a puzzled Traci.

"He's been begging me to hook you guys up on a date, he saw our picture together in my locker".

Gail tried not to laugh at herself playing a matchmaker.

"What picture?"

"The one Ollie took before I left for my first deployment". Gail explained

"ooohhh, Yeah that one".

"You should go on a date Trace".

"I don't know, I guess so,….. yeah.. okay…I've seen his picture before too, he's kinda cute, I will but in one condition.". Traci smirked at Gail.

"Done! What condition? I'll honestly do it Trace, Adam is great guy, you'll be great together".

"I'll have to think about what condition is it going to be".

"Whatever it is I will do it". Gail smiling widely at Traci.

"This camping trip was fun".

"Yeah". Gail replied instantly.

"They're not so bad right?

"You're friends? No, 50% annoying and 50% okay". Gail sarcastically turned to Traci.

Gail pulled up at Traci's apartment. Jump out of the car to help Traci with her bags.

"You need help carrying those inside?". Gail pointed at Traci's bag.

"No Gail, it's fine. Thanks for the ride home". Trace hugged Gail

"Sure. Don't forget about Adam". Gail teased Traci.

"I won't, I promise". Traci raised her right arm.

"Bye Holly". Traci started walking towards her apartment.

"See you Trace". Holly's head popped out of the car.

The brunette looked around wondering why Gail isn't starting the car. "What are we waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you Holly. I'm waiting for you to sit here".

"Miss me already?" Holly jokingly asked.

"No Holly, I want you to show me where were going, where's your house?"

"I miss you too Gail". Holly staring at the blonde with a wide smile and winked at her.

Gail rolled her eyes, smiled quickly and turned to Holly. "seatbelt please.. Where to nerd?"

"Go straight ahead turn right at 59th street".

"Yes ma'am". Gail turned the engine on and drove off.

While driving, the brunette rested her head on Gail's shoulders. Gail was struggling to concentrate on driving, she tried to hide the happiness she felt inside each time Holly gets closer to her.

"This is me". Said Holly.

"Holly shit! That is your house?" Gail asked with disbelief.

"Yup, do you wanna come in?".

"Is there any food or alcohol in there?"

"I got plenty of bourbon".

"That will do". Gail unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Sit here. I'll get you a glass". The brunette directed Gail at the couch as she was walking towards the kitchen.

"Nice house Holl". The blonde looked Holly's living room.

"Thanks. Here you go. It's 10:30, you can stay here I mean we'll be having lunch later anyways ".

"Okay". The blonde replied as she watched Holly sit beside her on the couch.

The two women were laughing hysterically after Holly divulged her most embarrassing moments when she was still a college student. For a moment Gail gazed at Holly's face, exploring every feature. Her eyes, her nose, and her lips. Holly could see Gail's face went blank so she moved closer to the blonde tilted her head and kissed Gail on the lips. The blonde was taken off guard by the kiss but it felt so good that she decided to return the favor and kissed Holly back. Gail took Holly's glasses off and placed it on the coffee table, she then lifted Holly on her lap. Holly willingly straddled Gail's lap. The blonde looked up and saw Holly smiling at her and hugging her closer, she begun kissing Holly's neck, She could feel Holly's carotid artery pulsing faster. Gail kissed Holly's jaw line, nibbles her earlobe and kissed her deeply. Holly closed her eyes while pushing herself towards Gail's body. Her hands caressing Gail's face, she could see Gail's pale skin turn red, they were moaning and breathing heavily. Holly bit Gail's lower lip, Gail's hand travelled from Holly's back to her breast. They were making out on Holly's couch like teenagers.

"Oh my God, That was incredibly amazing". Holly said still sitting on Gail's lap.

"I've never kissed a woman before". Gail's hands were still caressing Holly's back.

"How was it?" Holly kissed the blondes neck.

Gail just gave Holly a smile. "Let's just say I'm may have to change my underwear".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a little over 2 weeks after Gail and Holly's steamy make out session although there hasn't been a repeat performance of that kiss they were still hanging out regularly. Texting each other stuff, watching movies, eating, sleep overs and just talk about some random things. It was pretty obvious that they now have something more than friends do but short on what actual couples did. They seem to have a silent understanding on what they have.

"Sorry I'm 5 minutes late". Gail glanced on her wrist watch and gave Holly a quick hug.

"Why do you have to be so uptight about time?"

"I was trained to be on time all the time". Exclaimed Gail.

"I'll get my coat".

**At the penny's…**

"Casper is here!". Chloe eagerly announced.

"Why do you always have to proclaim my arrival Chloe?" Gail stared sharply.

"Because I it annoys you". Chloe replied with a sassy tone.

"Why do you hate each other so much?" Andy remarked shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry Andy I hate you too". Gail's icy reply lightly offended Andy.

"Where you assigned at the North Pole and never got the chance to thaw yourself out? Why are you so cold Gail?". Andy animatedly replied.

Holly was quick to defend the blonde. "Her sarcasm is actually her way of telling us she likes us. Right Gail?" Holly turned to Gail and tapped her

"Can we get some alcohol now?" Gail turned to Chris.

"Yeah, wanna help me order?".

They walked towards the bar and Chris waved at the dark haired woman sitting a few feet away from their table.

"Where's Jen?". Gail asked thinking Chris was flirting at the woman.

"She's on the night shift tonight".

"Why were you waving and smiling at that woman?". Pointing at the woman Chris waved at earlier.

"That's what normal people do Gail, we waved at our fellow police officers and she's on Jen's division too, her name is Marlo".

Gail smiled at Chris and punched his shoulder.

"We really like you Gail, not just because you're Oliver's God daughter. We genuinely like you. Why do you think we keep on inviting you each time we go out?

"Why do you think I keep showing up every time?"

"Coz' you like us too, I'm positive you like us".

Gail didn't say anything, she smiled at Chris and let him do all the ordering.

When they arrived back at the table with alcohol on their hands, Gail saw Marlo talking to Holly.

"Gail this is Marlo, Marlo this is Gail". Introduced Holly.

"Hi Gail". Marlo offered her hand to the blonde.

"Hey" Gail replied without looking at Marlo and ignoring her hand.

"ooookay, Nice catching up with you Holly. See you guys".

"Did she asked you out again Holly? Dov asked.

"No no no, she was just saying Hi". Holly replied reaching for Gail's hand making sure the blonde sits beside her.

"Marlo is cute, you should say yes the next time she asked you out Holly". Andy suggested.

"Wait, how many times did she asked you out?". Traci looked at Holly.

"Like 3,..4… I don't know". Holly's forehead wrinkled.

Gail remained silent, she felt the jealousy brewing inside her chest. She kept chugging her whiskey like it was water.

"Who wants another round?" Sam stood up.

"Me, make mine double". Gail raised her glass.

"Are you okay?". Holly rubbing Gail's back.

"Yeah, never been better Holl".

"We should've done a toast for Chloe and Dov's upcoming wedding and to the new addition to our family". Sam raised his glass looking at Dov and Chloe the to the blonde.

"I'm not going to join 15 anytime soon Sam". Gail grimaced as she told Sam.

"Gail, you're Oliver's family so you are our family. We are all family".

"I hate drunk people". Gail sighed.

"I should do the toast". Oliver interrupted Sam. "Here's to the future Mr. and Mrs. Epstein, congratulations and a piece of advice for both of you love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction".

"Aaaaawwww Thank you guys so much, thanks Oliver". Chloe teary eyed at the speech Ollie said.

"Congrats Dov". Gail shaked Dov's hand.

"Oliver's advice was the cutest, He's such a sweetheart". Holly whispered at Gail.

"That is so cheesy.. He's always been a cornball, that's what I love about him". Gail beamed at the brunette.

"You should be like Ollie".

"I'm trying to be more like Oliver but it's not easy being nice". Gail kissed Holly's cheeks

"Then, why are you nice to me?". The brunette pinched Gail's nose

"Because I know you have a lot of alcohol hidden somewhere in your house". Gail resting her arms around Holly's shoulder.

"I have to answer this, it's my intern". Holly holding her phone up.

"I can see that you and Holly are getting super close". Oliver asked with low voice.

Traci heard Oliver's inquiry. "Yeah, I saw you kissing her cheeks, you never kissed me. So is there favoritism now?".

"She's cooler than what I expected. I'm just making new friends. No Traci, no favoritism here. I love you. I can kiss you on the cheeks too".

Traci and Oliver laughed out loudly. "Alright kiddo you can kiss me too just a suggestion".

Gail walked towards Traci and Oliver hugged them tightly and said "I missed you guys so much".

"We missed you too Gail. Traci looking at Gail.

"We should get going, it's late". Said Oliver.

"Gail wait…" Chloe yelled.

"What?".

"See you at our wedding, Next week, Thursday". Chloe sincerely inviting Casper.

"A wedding. I'm sure there's free food and alcohol, I'll be there Chloe".

"See you there Gail".

"And congratulations, You'll make cute dorky babies". Gail smiled at Chloe.

"Ready to go?" Gail asked Holly.

"Yep, are you sleeping over at my place tonight?".

"No". Gail answered while opening the door for Holly.

"Okay".

At Gail's apartment…  
Gail was certain that she's falling in love with Holly. The jealous feeling she felt when she saw Holly talking to Marlo. She is scared of where her feelings are taking her. She's never been with a woman before, she's walking on unchartered territory when it comes to being affectionate and romantic but with Holly it comes naturally. She's scared of getting hurt again and her brain automatically built walls around her emotions. She can't let Holly in. So in_ true_ _Gail Peck fashion__she decided to avoid Holly. _

_"Are you at you apartment?". Sent 12:48 am_

"Good morning Sgt Peck". Sent 7:03 am

"wanna eat lunch together?". Sent 11:15 am

"Are you gonna ignore me all day? :D". Sent 3:45 pm

"Are you deliberately ignoring me :C?". sent 8:16 pm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days, four hours, thirty eight minutes, twenty six seconds later Gail was still trying to ignore Holly's text messages and repeated phone calls. She was sitting on the couch and chewing her finger nails contemplating whether to send Holly a text or not. She began rationalizing to herself why sending Holly a message would calm her down. Besides she will only send 1 text message and that would be it.

"Holl, sorry. I've been busy with Traci's love life lately". Sent 9:45 AM.

"Typing a reply only takes seconds Gail." Sent 9:48 AM.

"I know but I'm focusing on this mission, hooking Traci up with my friend Adam". Sent 10:01 AM.

"I'm about to do an autopsy, I'll give you a call after I'm done." Sent 10:05AM.

The blonde decided not to reply because she knows she will ignore Holly's call later.

**Knock….. knock…. Knock…**

"Heeeeyyyyyy! Sgt. Peck." The tall pale man greeted Gail happily, reached his hand out and hugged Gail.

"Wooooaaahh, You're way too early for tonight Sgt. Macdonald." Gail untangling herself from the man's hug and messed his hair up as a payback for hugging her.

He cleared his throat and fixed his hair. "It's Officer Macdonald now Sgt."

"What's in that bag?" Gail pointed at the bag frowning at Adam.

"My outfit for tonight". He walked inside Gail's apartment placed his bag beside the couch and seattled down on Gail's couch.

"You owe me big time Adam!".

"I know Gail, if all goes well with Traci I know I'm going to be your bitch". He was looking at Gail who was turning the TV on.

"It's going to be a double date tonight by the way". The blonde calmly stated.

"What do you mean a double date?".

"Traci is setting me up tonight too, that's her condition. I don't wanna go on a blind date but since your love life hangs in the balance I said yes.". She sat beside Adam and gave the remote control to him.

"I will be your slave Sgt. Gail Peck…. for like let's say a month? Thanks a lot for doing this." Adam hugged Gail again this time really tight.

"Okay.. alright.. Adam. Adam. Get. Off. Me. Right. Now." Gail playfully smacked her friends face with a pillow.

"Do you have a beer?" Adam asked Gail looking towards the kitchen.

"Uh huh, go get us some beer". Gail imperiously told Adam.

"Yes ma'am, anything for you your highness".

"And… grab the cheese puffs too and there is a cold pizza there."

"Do you want me to do your laundry too?" Adam emerged from the kitchen .

"No, not today. You can do it tomorrow". The blonde shot a tight smile at him.

"What's going on with you lately?". He took a sip of beer watching basketball.

"I'm good, meeting new people, new friends".

"You should join the academy and be an Officer". Adam suggested.

"I've been thinking about that, I just don't feel like now is the right time, I don't know". Gail sighed.

"You know you can talk to me, No one would understand what we've been through, what we've seen, what we felt so if ever you get lonely or nightmares you can call me anytime". Adam seriously staring at the blonde.

"Do you still have nightmares, flashbacks you know the usual?". Gail asked without meeting her friend's eyes.

"I still do, but we have to move on, talk to someone about it. We've been designed to be physically, emotionally, psychologically, and mentally tough that sometimes it's difficult for us to be vulnerable and be emotional. We have to suck it up all the time but it doesn't work, really. You'll just end up hurting yourself and the people around you".

Gail's eyes were fixed on Adam's face "Is this the new Adam Macdonald I'm speaking?".

Adam rolled his eyes at her. "I'm serious Gail".

Gail stood up and walked towards the kitchen "I know. Want another beer?".

"Sure". Adam noticed Gail's phone was ringing and someone named Holly calling. He leaned slightly on the table to take a closer look at her caller ID picture.

"We should get ready by 7". Gail handed Adam a beer bottle.

"Who's Holly?"

"uuuhhhmm. She's a Traci's friend". Gail tried to act coolly.

"I see. Are you going to answer that?".

"No, it's just probably nothing important". Gail snatched the remote out of Adam's hand.

"C'mon Gail, I'm watching basketball. Stop changing the chanel".

Gail was determine to annoy her friend by changing the chanel and diverting his attention away from asking about Holly. Her plan of attack appears to be working when he just sat in the couch motionless and just glaring at her plan backfired when Adam grabbed her vibrating phone and answered it.

"Hello?". He kept ducking his head trying to avoid the blonde's hands.

"Give it back! I'm goona fucking kill you!". She pulled Adam's hair.

"Yes Ma'am she's right here, hold on one sec.".

"Holly, Hi. Sorry about that". Gail started walking away from Adam who immediately picked up the remote.

"You have a guy that answers calls for you? Holly chuckled. "Are you free tonight?".

"I can't tonight. I'm going on a date". Gail said stoically.

"oh okay, a date. Okay. Uuhhmm are you going with someone on Chloe's and Dov's wedding?

"Yeah". Gail wanted to avoid Holly and at the same time validate her hesitations on falling in love with her because in Gail's mind she's not gay, she wants to deny what she truly feels for Holly.

"Right. Okay,.I've got things to do. I'll see you around". The disappointment in Holly's voice was obvious Gail could almost see and feel it.

**At The Resataurant….**

"Traci this is Adam, Adam Traci". Gail introduced them.

"Nice to finally meet you Traci". Adam shook Traci's hand.

"You too Adam. Gail, Adam this is Duncan". Traci patted Duncan's shoulders.

"Hi, Hi Gail nice to meet you, Hey man". He nodded at Adam and kissed Gail's hand.

"I'm starving can we start eating?". The waiter ushered them towards their table.

Gail didn't enjoy the date as much as Traci and Adam did, they seemed to hit it off the bat. Traci even asked him to be her plu one at Dov and Chloe's wedding. Duncan was so impressed with himself that he couldn't talk about anything else except for himself. He keeps on taking selfies and kept on asking Gail to have a selfie with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Who wears a bright pink suit at a wedding?". Gail asked Traci and Adam pointing her finger at Duncan approaching them. He was wearing a bright pink suit with a white fedora hat and a gold chain necklace.

"What's up Gail? Adam? Traci? How do you like my suit?". Duncan turned around to give them a three hundred sixty degree angle of his tailor made suit.

"It's very bright Duncan, very bright". The blonde said dully.

"Traci why don't we grab some drinks by the bar and leave these two alone". Adam deviously smiling at Traci.

"I suppose we could do that". Traci agreed and walked towards the bar.

Duncan leaned in closer to Gail and whispered something in the blonde's ear.

"So what do you say we ditch this wedding and grab a drink somewhere and swing by my place?". Over confident Duncan tried to persuade the blonde.

"There are free drinks here Duncan, why would I go somewhere else and pay?" Gail huffed, Why don't you go grab me some food or something. Gail tried to get rid of him anyway she can.

While Duncan kept blabbering about how awesome he looks tonight, Gail saw a familiar dark haired woman. What is she doing here? She was thinking to herself. She noticed that the woman was scanning the room trying to locate someone. She wasn't listening to any words Duncan is saying, she wants to find out who her date was.

Marlo waved at someone and smiled when Gail looked at her way she saw Holly waiving back at Marlo. It was like someone poured a bucket of cold water all over her body. Holly's date was Marlo. When Marlo leaned and gave Holly a kiss to the cheek Gail felt her cheeks got warm, she couldn't stand seeing Holly with someone else. She tried ignoring them and listened to Duncan's praises about how sharp he looks with his bright pink suit and how much he paid for it.

"Duncan please stop talking. Let's go over to Traci and Adam". The blonde placed her right hand over Duncan's mouth.

When the wedding was about to start she sat with Adam and Traci at the back, Duncan closely following her. Gail's mood suddenly changed, she sat there looking intently at the floor with bitterness. Holly and Marlo sat in a few rows ahead of them which kinda suck because now she can't avoid looking at every little thing they do. It was as if Gail was paralyzes with jealousy. Traci noticed the blonde's distant glare at the floor.

"Gail are you okay?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for Oliver and Celery". Gail quickly fabricated a lie.

"They're over there with Chris and Jen". Traci pointed at Oliver's location.

After the newly wed's first dance Duncan wanted to show off his moves so he went to the dance floor, he started shaking his body wildly and tossing his fedora hat in the air. Gail on the other hand went straight to the bar. She waived at the bartender, ordered tequila and downed her 4th shot for the night.

She could feel someone coming up behind her, the blonde swiveled in her stool and saw the brunette. Gail felt her stomach turning, she has to gather herself together while looking cool and effortless.

"Hi Gail, woah who's is that guy? Where's you date?". Holly looked amused at Duncan's dance moves.

" Pink Panther over there Holly is my date…. Unfortunately". She replied coldly.

"Oh sorry Gail, I didn't mean to". The brunette looked from Duncan to Gail.

In an effort to avoid Holly's stare the blonde glance at Duncan who is now doing the running man dance. "So you're with Marlo tonight?".

The brunette took the two glasses of champagne that she asked from the bartender."Yes, Since we are going at the same wedding I said yes. Is that your friend Adam with Traci?".

"Yup". The blonde replied apathetically.

Sensing Gail's lack of interest in talking to her Holly stepped away from the bar and started walking towards Traci and Adam's direction who was chatting with Marlo. Holly looked a little mystified at the sudden change in Gail's demeanor towards her. She kept thinking is there anything or something she did that offended the blonde. The loud cheer pulled the brunette out of her thoughts, the newlyweds looked happy as they hugged their family and friends who attended the wedding.

Dov and Chloe walked around the reception area and thanked people for coming at their wedding. Chloe looked amazing in her white strapless beaded gown and Dov looked dashing in his black tuxedo. They marched hand in hand towards the car waiting for them outside with a "Just Got Married" banner behind it. They kissed before they got in the car that made everybody cheer.

"Well, this was a fun filled night". Oliver said raising his glass and happily smiling at everyone at the entrance of the reception hall.

"More of an alcohol filled day for me". Gail answered as she walks with Oliver back inside. She saw Holly and Marlo getting ready to leave.

The blonde felt an impulse of asking about Marlo's presence at the wedding. "Why is Marlo here Ollie, Is she friends with Chloe and Dov?.

"She and Chloe used to be partners before Chloe got transferred at 15. Why?". Oliver explained to the blonde. He looked at the blonde with a confused look.

Gail shrugged her shoulders "I don't see her hanging out with you guys, that's all". The blonde doesn't want Oliver to question her sudden curiosity about Marlo so she smiled at him and marched towards Duncan now sitting on their table.

Once inside, Duncan gave Gail a beer. "I know you like me baby, I mean why would you asked me for a second date if you don't like me". He wiggles his eyebrows at the blonde.

"You're not my type Pal, I'm using you as a prop". Gail replied in a monotone voice.

Before Duncan could process what he just heard their conversation was cut short, thankfully by Adam and Traci who was holding their coats. "What do you say about heading home?". Adam surveying the blonde's weird behavior.

"I was ready to go home 2 hours ago". Gail sighed.

Adam walked Traci to her car and gave her a peck on the cheek. Duncan tried to push his luck and tried doing the same thing with Gail but the blonde rejected his actions and threatened to punch him in the nuts if he comes close to her.

"You drive." Gail threw the keys at Adam.

"What's with you tonight? You're a little off". Adam turned the engine on and started driving away.

Gail took her time in choosing how to answer her friend's question without giving him a hint that she was trying to hide what was really bothering her. "Have you seen what Duncan was wearing…..That destroyed my mood and I'm thinking about ways on how to eliminate him".

"He's not that bad Gail, he's fun although he doesn't seem to care what he wears but he's a decent guy". Adam smiled and glanced at Gail.

The blonde kept thinking about Holly, she left with Marlo. Is Marlo still with her? Are they making out? This is what I do, I push people away. Gail was talking to herself silently. Adam observed Gail's lack of enthusiasm in having a conversation with him but he knows Gail well and he knew something is bothering her.

"What's really bothering you? I'm not stupid Gail". Adam occasionally glancing at the blonde while keeping his eyes on the road.

Gail sighed. She knows her friend won't let this go without explaining to him what is going on with her. But the thing is she doesn't know where to start. She kept her silence and hope they will get to her apartment sooner.

"Is it Holly?" Adam asked without looking at his friend.

Gail froze, her lips couldn't move, she looked away and rested her right cheek to her right palm. She knew the jig was up. Adam caught her, he did knew her well after all.

"I saw the way you kept looking at her. You like her?. Adam spoke softly. He knew there's a slim chance the blonde would admit to anything especially when it comes to feelings and emotions.

"I don't want to talk about my feelings"…. And then Gail fell silent. "in the car, so drive fast and let's talk about this at home". She continued.

Gail unlocked her apartment door Adam came rushing in straight to the kitchen, she could hear him opening the fridge and grabbing some beer before he sat on the couch and motioned to Gail to sit next to him.

"I'll go change into something comfortable for a minute". She removed her heels. Went inside her room and was gone for about 20 minutes.

When she finally decided to get out of her room wearing a sweat pants and a hoodie she sat next to her friend and opened a can of cold beer. "I was thinking about Holly the entire night". Confessed Gail.

"Does Holly know you like her?"

"I think so, I think she likes me too Adam". Gail smiled thinking about the time they spent together the past couple of days.

Adam looked unsettled "So? What's the problem? If you like her and she likes you, you should go for it".

"You're not gonna ask me since when did I started liking women? The blonde was thrown off guard by Adams reply.

"Love is love Gail". He stated simply.

Encouraged by her friends positive reaction Gail went on telling Adam the whole story of how they met. Adam Was listening intently to Gail forgetting that he was holding a beer. Gail leaned against the couch and asked Adam what he would do if he was in her shoes.

He looked like he was thinking really hard, the creases on his forehead appeared and then he flicked his fingers like a bulb went on "Do you know her address?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, wait.. are you suggesting I should go to her place right now?" Gail flinched at him.

"Yes, you should tell her how you feel about her, how jealous you got when you saw her with.. what was her name again? Adam looked at Gail and waited for her to drop the name. Marlo yeah, go. I'll drive you". Adam stood up and pulled Gail off the couch.

"What if Marlo is with her and they're making out? What would I say? What would I tell her?" She sunk her body even further on the couch resisting Adam pulling her.

Adam pulled her even harder this time "you have to take a chance Gail, you can't plan everything in life".

Gail sighed "You're right… I'll go over there and tell her… yup that's what I'm gonna do". She stood up looking for the car keys.

"If you need back up just give me a call and I'll come right away". He was pacing back and forth and rubbing his palms together.

"Okay.. wait… why would I need back up and why are you pacing back and forth?" Gail asked.

Adam stopped instantly and gave his friend a reassuring smile "You can do this".

"I know". She hugged Adam and walked towards the car.

Gail kept rehearsing her lines, kept repeating it over and over but she just couldn't find the right words to describe how she truly feels about the brunette. She parked a few feet away from Holly's house, she could see that the lights were still on so she knows she's still up she just doesn't know who's with her. She can't turn back now and go back to her apartment without saying anything to Holly because she knows she would never hear the end of it from Adam. Her phone vibrated and received a text from Adam.

"Knock on her door already :D"

She smiled at her friends moral support. She unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the car and walked towards Holly's front door. She knocked several times, she felt light headed and out of breath. She looked down and realized she was wearing a sweat pants and a hoodie. She was so preoccupied about what to say to Holly she didn't even notice what she was wearing. When the door opened she saw Holly.

"Hi Holly is Marlo here?". She spoke right away before the rush of her adrenaline runs out

"No,she's not. Before Holly could finish her sentence Gail started spilling her guts on how she feels about her.

"Holly I'm sorry, okay, I'm not very good at expressing my emotions and feelings, I like you… very much, I like talking to you, I like listening to your nerdy jokes and the stories you tell me about an autopsy or something, I like the way you smile, I like everything about you which is strange because I never planned to fall in love with a woman, you know..

"Gail wait".. Holly tried stopping Gail from talking.

"Just let me finish Holl. I plan about everything, what I wear, what time I'm gonna do my laundry, where I'm gonna eat but after meeting you it changed and I wasn't used to it so I pushed you away because I you were never part of my plan..

"Gail hold on one sec. why don't you sit down for a minute". Holly interrupted her again.

Gail ignored the brunette's invitation and continued professing her feelings for Holly.

"Falling in love with a woman was never part of my plan but here I am, confessing to you. When I saw you with Marlo tonight I got jealous Holl. I kept thinking about you kissing her it was eating me up inside Holly. I've never felt this vulnerable before. When we kissed it was the most amazing kiss I ever had and I kissed a lot of people before you know… what I'm saying is…. I'm sorry. Let's start over again, please I know I pushed you away, hurt your feelings, ignored you but please can we start over? I would love to take you out on a date.. like a real date, you and me". Gail sighed after her admission of her feeling and looked Holly in the eye.

"Oh My God. That was so romantic. It's like watching a live movie". Traci was sitting in the couch and heard everything she said obviously stunned.

The blonde was mortified when she noticed Traci. She stared at Holly who was still standing in the doorway.

"I was going to tell you Traci was here but you won't stop talking". Holly said.

The blonde smiled a little bit at Holly and pulled her in for a hug "I missed you. I just had to get this feeling, emotion, love whatever you call it out of my chest"

"I like you too and yes I would love to go on a date with you in one condition." Holly looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Anything". Gail replied, her hands resting on Holly's waist.

"You should wear your high heels". Holly whispered into Gail's ear.

Gail stood there, Holly's statement caught her off guard.  
Before she could even say something Holly's arms were around her, holding her as close as possible while kissing the blonde gently. The soft gentle kiss gradually turned into a deep passionate kiss.

"I am closing my eyes and turning away because I know I have to give you privacy and all but I can't ignore the moaning and the increased breathing sounds so..". Traci  
mockingly stated.

"and by the way Sgt. Gail Peck you have a lot of explaining to do". Traci continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gail busted through her apartment that startled Adam. He peeked his head from the kitchen with a questioning look in his face. "How did it go?". He asked.

Gail tried to mislead Adam by pretending it went horribly bad. "I aaahhh went to Holly's…

"So? What happened?" He was leaning on the center island looking intently at Gail's body language and demanded for the details.

The blonde jump on the counter top placing her arms around her friends shoulders and gave him a wide grin. "She said yes to a date with me. I don't know where to take her yet but she said yes… by the way Traci was at her place and she heard everything, they're probably gossiping about you". The blonde lightly telling Adam.

"Maybe she's telling Holly how awesome I am". Adam answered swiftly.

"Aaahhhh the scent of arrogance is in the air". Gail raised her nose up in the air as if sniffing something.

Adam ignored the blonde's smugness by nodding his head and leaving her in the kitchen. "Let's get some sleep Gail". He yelled while walking away from the kitchen.

The next day Adam had awoke by pans banging, plates clacking, the sound of spoons being dropped to the dishwasher and he hears someone singing, it was coming from the kitchen. He faltered his way to the kitchen and saw that it was Gail. "Good morning Sgt." Adam yawned and at sat on the stool.

"Good morning Officer Macdonald, coffee…and I made hash brown, extra crispy just for you". Gail placed coffee on the table and slid a plateful of hash to Adam.

Adam's eyes widened when he saw the hash. He took a big bite and glanced at Gail. "This is so good, thanks for setting me up with Traci and for this breakfast. He chewed loudly before he continued. "I'll be working tonight so if you need anything just give me a call". He took another big bite again.

She scowled at Adam "It's just hash brown and don't hurt Traci". She gave him and icy stare. "Thanks for last night, you know… the taking a chance speech of yours". The blonde smiled at him.

"Anytime Gail, anytime. Let me know if something happens between you and Holly". Adam stated detachedly.

The blonde looked at him sternly clearly perplexed by what just came out of her friends mouth. "Excuse me? What do you mean by If something happens between me and Holly?. Gail's voice slightly higher than the usual.

Adam quickly realizes his comment came out wrong and he explained himself "I mean if you guys are friends again? Dating? Officially together? You know.." He cleared his throat and took a gulp from his coffee mug.

"Ohhh Okay. I thought you are suggesting something else". Gail started clearing the table and loaded the plates on the dishwasher.

Adam handed his coffee mug to the blonde and said "Although I would very much appreciate it if you tell me all about, you know.. you and Holly..you get what I mean". He beamed broadly.

"EEEEEEEEEEwwwwwwwwwww, don't be such a pervert!" The blonde whacked his arms. "I don't think that'll happen soon". Gail said loosely

"Why not?"

"Because I have never done it with another woman Adam, that's why". She rolled her eyes at him.

He gave Gail a tight lip smile took one last sip of his coffee. "There's always the internet, you could look it up". He suggested trying to hold his urge to laugh.

That suggestion only made the blonde hit his arm harder. "You mean watch lesbian porn?"

"What? That's a good idea. What do you suggest? Interrogate a bunch of lesbians around?"

His sarcastic comment actually made the blonde laugh. "Oh God! You. Have. To. Go. We've been together for almost 24 hours and I'm kinda sick of your face". Gail picked up his bag and handed it to him still laughing at Adam's weird suggestion.

Adam grabbed his bag from the blonde's arm while putting on his jacket. "You want me to leave because you're going to watch lesbian porn". Adam teased the blonde. Gail just shook her head and led him towards the door. He unlocked the door, opened it, gave Gail a hug and then left. "Don't watch porn all day Gail" He continued teasing Gail.

"Shut your face Adam" Gail yelled back.

As soon as the door closed she sent a text to Holly and waited anxiously for a reply. "Maybe she's still asleep". Gail talked to herself. Instead of doing nothing for the rest of the day she decided she will bake Oliver's favorite, peanut butter fudge brownie. After placing the brownie batter inside of the oven and setting the timer for 25 minutes she went back to the living room and glanced at her phone for the brunette's reply. Sure enough Holly had already replied to her text 18 minutes ago.

"Good morning Sgt. Peck? Yes. Lunch sounds good. Your treat?" sent 10:58Am

Gail felt giddy as she read Holly's reply. "yup my treat + I have a surprise for you. I'll pick you up. Text me when you're all done, I have to drop by Oliver's house first. Take your time". Sent 10:59Am.

Holly's reply came quickly"Yay, I'm excited. I'll text you when I'm ready to go." Sent 10:59Am

"Okay see you in a bit". Gail's brain fired electrons in all directions and she can't help herself from smiling.

**Oliver's House…**

Instead of knocking Gail called out Celery's name "Celery… Celery…" She was holding the still warm homemade brownies with her both hands.

"Gail, Hi". Celery embraced the blonde.

Is Ollie here? What is that?" pointing at the wooden handled object used to sweep clean an area. "What is that smell Celery?" Gail's eyebrows scrunched up and she squeezed her nose like a pigbefore looking up in a head-twisty daze.

The witch smiled coyly at Gail "He's still sleeping and that is what we call besom in the witch world it sweeps all negative energy away from an area in which a circle is going to be cast. You are smelling the sage sweetheart, I am cleansing the house today". Celery explained in a very calming voice and stare.

"OOoohh, that's a broom, do you actually fly at night?" Gail mockingly asked Celery.

"Do you really want to know?". Celery leaned closer to the blonde.

Gail got a little spooked and gave Celery her homemade treat for Oliver. "peanut butter fudge brownie for you and Ollie".

"Thank you Gail". She gave Gail a sincere smile before saying "I can break some pieces off the besom and give you some it can be used as the wand during a spell, especially if the focus of the spell is on protection". The witch offered while putting the brownies on the table.

Gail chuckled "No thanks, I would probably look like Draco Malfoy's father if I carry around a wand with me and I don't think a wand would work against insurgents but thanks anyway".

"You would look like who? Celery was dazed by the blonde's response.

"Just tell Ollie I dropped by and thanks Celery"

"I can feel your aura shifted. Is the love charm bracelet working?". Asked the witch as she walked Gail to her car.

Gail looked puzzled and glanced at Celery pouting "Are you really a witch or a behavior expert of some kind?"

Both women laughed at Gail's question. Gail received a text from Holly saying she's good to go Gail sped off away from the witch's lair. When she pulled up at Holly's the brunette was already outside waiting for her.

"Hi Holl," Gail hugged Holly tightly.

Holly hugged her back and gave her a peck on her lips which made her feel tingly all over. "What's the matter Sgt. Peck? Can't handle my pecking ability?" Holly tilted her head and scrunched her forehead.

Gail rolled her eyes at the brunette and smiled. She was right the blonde couldn't handle her kissing ability. It turns her on so fast. It made her think hard about Adam's suggestion earlier, she wants Holly really bad but she doesn't want to turn her off by performing badly under the sheets.

"So where are we eating lunch?" Holly asked Gail with a lopsided grin.

Before she answered Holly, She glanced at her, placed her hand on her lap and tried to see how the brunette would react. Although she's been picturing Holly naked lately this move was to validate if the brunette feels the same way too. It's more of an affectionate move, it's saying I want to be in contact with you without in a casual way. Instead of removing Gail's hand off her, she did the opposite of what the blonde expected. She placed her hand over Gail's. The blonde smiled softly and answered "Lombardi's. It's an Italian Diner".

Holly nodded without saying anything and caressed Gail's hand.

**At Lombardi's….**

"I hope you like brownies". Gail dangled a plastic wrap with brownies in it.

"Who doesn't love chocolates?. You can bake?" Holly unwrapped the brownies and started munching on them while waiting for their food.

"Do I look like I don't know my way around a kitchen?".

Holly leaned in for a kiss which Gail gladly obliged and kissed her back. "Yes, Because I only see you eat junk foods".

The blonde would normally defend her choice of food and can argue for hours on why she doesn't consider cheese puff a junk food but with Holly she just agreed and told her she'll be smarter on her food choices.

She noticed Holly was wearing a bracelet identical to the love charm bracelet Celery gave her when she had dinner with her and Ollie. "Celery gave that to you?". The blonde ask while chewing her food down.

"Uh huh, it's a love charm bracelet". The brunette replied unhurriedly.

"Do you believe in that stuff? Magic? Spells?" Gail put her fork down and took a swig of beer.

"I believe in love that's for sure. There's no scientific evidence that crystals and charm works but two days after Celery gave this to me I met you at the Penny's which is weird because I felt something strange when I saw you walking towards our table with Traci but I was disappointed when your attitude wasn't as good as you look. Did she gave you one too? I know it sounds crazy coming from a scientist". Holly explained without meeting the blonde's gaze.

Gail almost chocked while drinking her beer after hearing Holly's clarification. "Yeah". Gail paused trying to think of a casual way on how to tell the brunette that it was love at first sight for her. "But I don't believe in spells or charms, what I believe in is fate, destiny.. we were at the Penny's that night, you know.. same place, same time, our paths were meant to cross that night and by the way for the record I saw you first, and I was blown away by your beauty".

Holly was surprised at how the blonde effortlessly surpassed her explanation. Gail might look unemotional but in the inside she's a sweet, caring and deep person. "So was it Love at first sight?". She asked Gail as she reached for the blonde's hand.

"YES" Gail answered clearly.

"Ahhhh. And.. you were mean to me because you got scared? And you thought being mean to me would help mask your true feelings for me?" Holly tried to figure out Gail way of analyzing things that involves feeling and emotions.

"You got that right Holl". She smiled at holly and kissed Holly's hand.

"Can I ask you a favor?" The brunette tilted her head and stared straight into the Gail's deep blue eyes.

"Sure"

"You asked me out to a date, can we just stay at your place and maybe just maybe, if you're up for it cook something for me.. ppppllleeeaaseeee". Holly looped her arms around Gail's and flickered her eyes at the blonde.

Gail sighed and rolled her eyes "Okay.. okay".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gail was driving Holly back to her place they were both over the clouds with how well things are going for the both of them. Holly was impressed at how Gail was able to admit to her and to herself that she has feelings for Holly, She thought it was incredibly brave for a straight woman to accept that she is falling for another woman. Holly looked fixedly on Gail as she drives, her deep blue eyes focused on the road & her fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

Gail felt the brunette's watchful eyes and said "You're distracting me".

"What? I'm not even talking". Holly stated while she giggled softly.

"Stop looking at me like that". Gail said in a mock anger causing the brunette to laugh even more.

Holly was still laughing at the blonde's request "Like what?" was all she could say.

Gail rolled her eyes at the blonde as she turned right. "Like.. I don't know… just stop being so cute while I'm driving… your face is taking my eyes off the road". She tried to hide he smile from Holly but she was failing miserably.

Holly's laugh turned into giggles, she was still staring at the blonde, grabbed her hand from the steering and placed it on her lap. "I was giving you a hint to put your hand on my lap like you did earlier Gail".

The blonde glanced at Holly and smiled softly "Okay". She then caressed the brunette's lap.

**Holly's drive way….**

Gail pulled up and before she could say anything, Holly was leaning closer towards her for a kiss. She felt the brunette's soft lips on hers and they started torridly kissing each other. Gail could feel her body tingling with excitement. She could feel Holly's breathing on her ear as the brunette nibbled her ear. She then slightly lifted Holly's shirt and smoothly moved her hands to the brunette's breast. Holly moaned as soon as Gail's hand reached her breast. The blonde kissed Holly deeper biting the brunette's lower lip and sucking it. Holly pulled back and grasps for air "We have to stop". Holly whispered.

The blonde continued kissing Holly, from her lips down to her neck. "uuummmmm".

"Gail, mmmm, okay,mmm..". She held the blonde's face with both hands and kissed her on the head.

Gail pouted at Holly "I could kiss you all day Holl". Her hands were still fondling the brunette's breast.

Holly tilted her head and pulled the blonde's hand out of her t-shirt and kissed her palms. "You know I would love that too but I have to finish writing my papers for the journal which is by the way due tomorrow afternoon and I don't want to invite you in because we'll just end up kissing each other and have sex all afternoon".

When Gail heard the word sex she chickened out. She nodded her head rapidly "Yeah.. There's always next time". She was scared at the prospect of her and Holly having sex anytime soon because she hasn't figure out what to do. They kissed and hugged before Holly hopped out of the blonde's car.

She was still driving when she realized that she has to go on grocery shopping because she had promise Holly that she would cook for her on their first date. Gail then dialed Traci's number to try and see if she's off duty today. She wanted to catch up on Traci and explain what is going on between her and Holly. The blonde already explained everything to Oliver, she gave him a call after she went by Holly's house and decided to admit that she's actually falling for a woman. Oliver didn't have any problems with her falling in love with Holly and he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Hey Trace! You workin?". Gail asked.

"I'm just heading out, why?" Traci replied.

"Wanna catch up?". The blonde asked coolly.

"Yeah, let's talk about Holly". The detective mockingly answered Gail.

Few minutes later Gail saw Detective Nash pull up and they walked towards the grocery section. Traci was waiting for Gail to initiate the HOLLY conversation.

"I'll grab some groceries if it's okay with you and we can talk about how things are going with you and Adam". Gail tried to stall Traci away from the HOLLY talk because she doesn't know how or where to start.

Nash was smart and immediately read the blonde's effort to dodge what she saw and heard at the pathologist house the other night. "me and Adam are good, he asked me for a third date next week. So.. Holly huh? Taci gave the blonde a soft smile.

Gail sighed loudly "Yuppp, Holly. I'm.. ". She was silent for a second trying to find words that would accurately describe the brunette. "She's different Trace, I am falling for her". She grabbed a tub of butter before she continued "I think I found a reason to stay here for a while". She looked at Traci and grinned widely.

"It's not who you love Gail, it's how you love". Traci bumped Gail with her hips. "Gail Peck is in love! I'm so excited to see you and Holly get all sweet and cuddly". Nash lurching Gail's shoulders vigorously.

The blonde was holding her laughter inside when she saw how excited Traci was for her and Holly. "Okay..Okay.. calm down Nash".

"And I didn't know you were good with words, I mean I almost cried when I heard the things you said to Holly, it was like in the movies". Traci was now pushing the shopping cart and beamed at Gail.

Gail didn't respond to her compliment so she started talking again trying to pry out as much information as she can. "You asked her out right? Where are you taking her? It should be romantic".

The blonde was systematically going through the meat section while answering Traci. "She wants to have dinner at my tiny apartment and she wants me to cook for her".

Traci stopped and grabbed her arm. "Are you like ready if you know, after dinner, you get kinda drunk and kiss and you. Do you have any idea how to do it?". Nash was awkwardly looking at Gail.

"Why do you have to go there automatically? Can't we just have dinner and talk all night? That's…. possible you know". Gail barked at the detective.

Nash shrugged it off and went on interrogating the blonde. "You will eventually sleep together so,.. and as your friend you can tell me all about your first time experience". The detective wiggled her brows at Gail.

"I never kiss and tell Traci!". The blonde shot coldly.

**At Gail's apartment…..**

"U cool with Wednesday night?" Sent 6:58PM.

"Our date? No. I'm swamped with my backlog reports". Sent 7:01PM.

"Oh, Okay. When are you available?". Sent 7:04PM

"Friday night but we can still hang out Wednesday". Sent 7:08PM

"Our date on Friday it. Wednesday? Watch a movie or something?" Sent 7:11PM

"I'll probably be home by 11, yeah we could watch a movie". Sent 7:20PM.

"Okay, I'll bring the popcorn". Sent 7:21PM.

**Wednesday Night…..**

Gail was overly thrilled with spending time with Holly tonight. She felt she was important to Holly because despite the brunette's busy schedule she managed to squeeze in a movie night with her. She was anxiously waiting for Holly's text, she jumped in her car after Holly texted her that she's on her way home and will text her back if she's all ready. Gail nearly dropped her phone when she got a text from the brunette saying she's waiting for her. She drove off to Holly's and arrived there moments later.

**At Holly's…**

As soon as Holly saw the blonde's bright head lights she then walked towards to door and opened it.

Gail opened her car door with a pizza box on the other hand and a bag of cheese puffs on the other.

"Hey Dr. Stewart?". Gail kissed Holly on the lips.

"Hi Gail". Holly replied while her lips were still touching the blonde's.

The blonde placed the pizza and cheese puffs on the coffee table and sat on the couch comfortably."What are we watching?".

"Notting Hill". Holly replied while flicking the remote control.

When the movie started Holly sat beside the blonde but not close enough for cuddling, in the Marine Corp Gail was trained to be precise at every objective she was given that night her objective was to cuddle with Holly the entire movie like a koala bear so instead of being awkward about it she just shamelessly went for it. She moved closer to the brunette, wrapped her arms around her and threw the blanket over them.

When the movie was done the blonde turned Holly and noticed she fell asleep. Instead of waking her up Gail carried her slowly to her room. She removed Holly's glasses and tucked her in careful not to wake her. Before Gail left the room she heard Holly's voice. "Gail". The brunette sleepily called out the blonde's name.

"Yeah?" Gail turned to Holly and sat on the bed beside her.

Holly held the blonde's arm tightly before saying "Can you please stay tonight?".

"Yes" Gail answered without any hesitation on her voice.

The two women happily drifted off to sleep. Gail was spooning the brunette.

The next morning Holly opened her eyes and realized Gail wasn't there anymore. She heard sounds coming from the living room, thinking it could be Gail she rolled out her bed and went outside her room to make breakfast. She saw the blonde hunching on the couch, her back against the brunette's room and she was so focused on what she was watching on her phone she didn't even notice Holly walking towards her.

Holly sneaked up behind her and glanced at her phone "What are you watching?".

Gail abruptly stood up, straightened herself and she immediately hid her phone inside her pocket "Nothing.. it was nothing..". Gail shrugged. "What do you want for breakfast?" She tried to divert the brunette's attention.

Holly laughed loudly at Gail and embraced her "You were watching lesbian porn?".

"What?No.. I accidentally opened it, I got curious so I kinda watched it". The blonde reasoned out.

Holly obviously not taking Gail's excuse "ACCIDENTALY?" she kissed Gail on the lips. "Gail lesbian porn are fake, it's not how we make love".

"I don't wanna look stupid when we.. you know.. I mean I want yoy.. I want to do it with you.. I just don't know what to do". Gail stared at Holly's eyes seriously.

"You'll know what to do once we cross that bridge, trust me". Holly reassured Gail.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was 5:30 in the morning, the blonde didn't have much sleep thinking about her date with Holly tonight. She tossed and turned on her bed before getting up, she sat at the edge of her bed staring blankly at the wall, and she stretched out and yawns loudly. She had put on her running shoes and decided to go for a run to clear her mind from all the anxiety she's having with Holly coming over.

An hour later she was back in her apartment, still sweaty and breathing heavily. Gail picked up her phone and texted Holly. "Are we still on tonight?".

"Thinking twice about our date Sgt. Peck?". The brunette replied

Gail was making herself coffee when she was reading Holly's message and typed out her reply immediately. "No,no,no.. I'm just reminding you".

"Okay then, see you tonight at 7".

Gail felt butterflies in her stomach after reading the brunette's reply. She then opened her laptop and browsed for WHAT DO LESBIANS DO ON THEIR FIRST DATE, she begun reading all the online comments and blogs which she finds a little helpful. Gail looked around her apartment and she decided to clean up her entire place. She carried around a laundry basket with her and started picking up all her dirty clothes on the couch that's been there for some time. She did vacuum here and there occasionally glancing at her phone in case Holly would text her.

Gail was going through her closet looking for something to wear for her date tonight, she still can't figure out what dress to wear so she dialed Traci to help her with her dress dilemma.

"Hi Trace. Are you busy today?". She was staring at the two dresses hanging on her closet.

"Not really. Why?".

"Can you please come to my apartment and help me pick a dress?". The blonde demanded without hesitation.

"A dress?" Traci paused for a second. "for what?".

Gail sighed "For my date with the nerd tonight". She told Traci shyly.

The detective chuckled "By nerd you mean Holly right? I'll be there in 20". She said eagerly.

"Yes Traci, Holly. Can you get here already?" Gail impatiently asked the detective.

Eighteen minutes later she heard soft knocks, she marched towards the door and opened it. Traci went inside her apartment beaming.

"Show me the dresses Gail".

Gail lead Traci to her closet and pointed at the two dresses hanging on her closet "Should I wear black or red?. She turned to the detective with furrowed eyebrow.

The detective nabbed the black dress, placing it over Gail's arm "I think you should go black. It's sophisticated, elegant, classy and sexy at the same time. Accentuates your skin tone too. The red dress has too much cleavage and screams fuck me tonight Holly. The detective was still eyeing Gail's dress carefully.

Gail snatched the dress out of Traci's hand and hanged it again on the rack. "Thanks Traci". She turned to the detective and rolled her eyes "and nobody's getting laid tonight, it's just a date. We're gonna talk, drink a little bit, watch a movie or two and that's it, I've got this all planned". Gail confidently nodded her head as if trying to convince herself things will go according to plan tonight.

"Gail's getting laid.. Gail's getting laid… Gail's getting laid.." Traci chanted over and over teasing the blonde.

"Okay,.. Alright.. time for you to go. Thank you". The blonde almost drag Traci to the door.

Traci hyperactively said to the blonde "Tell me all about it tomorrow". She was looking at Gail before poking her face twice. " wait.. your birthday is tomorrow".

"I am aware of the fact that my birthday is tomorrow Trace and I don't care, I'll turn a year older what is there to celebrate? Gail stated coldly.

Traci puffed "and no surprises. You hate surprises. I should get back to the station, advance Happy birthday and just be yourself tonight". The detective flashed Gail a genuinely reassuring smile.

Gail hugged Traci fleetingly and was avoided any eye contact "Thanks Trace and I love you".

"Awwww, I love you too Casper" The detective playfully taunted Gail.

With that Traci left. Gail turned her attention to the food and she's going to make everything from scratch. This made her even more nervous because she hasn't been in the kitchen for a long time and she hasn't cooked for someone she's dated before. This realization made her think that Holly was different from all the other guys she's been with. Holly can figure her out, she reads her so well that it freaks Gail out because the calm and collected stunt won't work on the brunette, she broke the impenetrable barrier Gail built. What's even more surprising to Gail is once Holly cracked her hard exterior she just let Holly in and openly admitted her feelings.

**6:30 PM… **

Gail was about to drop the freshly rolled out pasta in the boiling water when she heard knocks. She glanced at her phone to look at the time and briskly walked out of the kitchen towards the door.

She opened the door and saw Holly , she was wearing a skin tight jeans and a blue v neck top which highlights her boobs that Gail couldn't resist staring at. "You are 30 minutes early".

Holly did not respond, she just stood there, by the door way looking at the blonde from head to foot. "Gail you look…" she tried to find the words to describe the blonde. She was wearing a clean silhouette juxtaposed long sleeved sheath dress with a super feminine floral lace fabric which fitted Gail's Body perfectly. "You look stunning,… you look amazingly hot Gail".

"Thanks Holl". Gail leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

Gail held Holly's hand and led her to the couch to watch TV after having dinner and her other hand clutching a bottle of cabernet sauvignon. They watched some documentary about dogs, Gail felt Holly's hand massaging the back of her neck. She felt a sudden burst of adrenaline and kissed the brunette. Holly kissed back teasing her mouth open with her tongue and sucking her lower lip. Gail pinned Holly down on the couch and started kissing her deeply, her hands gently caressing the brunette's breast which made Holly moan. Holly swiftly removed her shirt and bra exposing her breast to the blonde's delight. She can see Gail's eyes fixed on her breast, the blonde leaned down, leaving a trail of light kisses from her lips to her breast. The blonde reached down unzip her jeans but she stopped Gail "Wait.. wait.. Let's do this slowly". Holly said still catching her breath.

Gail stood up "Okay…(panting) okay(panting) ..I can do slow love making.. okay".

Holly removed her jeans and underwear in front of Gail, she then walked behind Gail and unzipped her dress, the blonde kicked her high heels off and embraced Holly. "You look even more gorgeous naked nerd". She took Holly's hand and kissed it. She removed her glasses and kissed her on her lips, on her neck and on her shoulders. Holly was grabbing Gail's ass and the other hand was tangled on Gail's hair.

The brunette then pushed Gail on the bed, she sat on Gail's lap in a straddling position, and they resumed their steamy making out session with the brunette grinding against her. Holly eventually kneeled in between the blonde's wide open legs, their nipples are touching each other, the brunette reached down and rubbed Gail's clit with her palm. Gail was breathing heavily and could feel Holly's fingers inside her. She closed her eyes, arched her back and she could feel herself coming. " . …. I'm… (Breathing heavily) almost there".

Holly watched Gail come, the blonde moaned, her pale skin is now flushed with pleasure. Gail got up to kiss Holly with her fingers still inside Gail. The blonde laid back and told Holly to kneel over her shoulders while she get's intimate with Holly's clits. The brunette felt Gail's tongue forming circles on her clits and started grinding down on her face. She bent down to watch the blonde licking her, she was met with Gail's deep blue eyes. "Don't stop Gail". Holly said her voice almost trembling with lust.

Holly moaned loudly" Oh, Oh, Oh, God!". Holly put her hand on the head board to stabilize herself as she come. The blonde dropped next to Gail, biting her lips, and still breathing rapidly but Gail wasn't done yet. She positioned herself on top of Holly, rubbing her clits against Holly's center, Holly sucked Gail's fingers, she then guided the blonde's fingers inside her. Gail began thrusting harder and harder curling her fingers inside the brunette. Holly was so wet that Gail's fingers were sliding in and out efficiently. Holly arched her back, Gail sucked her breast. Holly was making all sorts of moans and noises. The brunette wrapped her legs around Gail's waist and kissed her passionately. "You are amazing".

Gail smirked "I know. You are too loud".

Holly kissed her again. "Was I?".

Gail pulled her fingers out and licked it "And you taste really good nerd".

Holly was tracing scars on Gail's abdomen while staring at the blonde's tattoos. "I always said I would never date girls with tattoos".

"Why" Gail rolled next to Holly their hands intertwined together.

"I don't know, I thought it was intimidating". Holly shrugged.

"Holly". She stared at the brunette. "I love you".

"I love you too Sgt. Gail Peck". Holly kissed her neck.

**The next morning…**

Gail kissed Holly's shoulders "Good morning Dr. Stewart".

"What? Where am I? Did we? I was drunk I couldn't remember anything". Holly mockingly told Gail.

"Shut the fuck up Holly".

Holly kissed Gail torridly before getting up for breakfast but before she even got close to the kitchen Gail dragged her to the couch for a make out session. They were both walking around the apartment naked like a love sick teenagers. Holly sat on top of Gail, bent down for a kiss. Gail fondling the brunette's ass and sucking at her breast. Holly was moaning loudly when the door flew open and they heard people yelling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" .

It was Oliver, Celery, and Traci surprising Gail with cake, balloons and beers on hand for an impromptu birthday party . They were all stunned the moment they saw the two naked ladies straddling on the couch.

Oliver turned away as soon as he realized they were both naked. Celery and Traci tried to hide the laughter bubbling up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Oliver, Celery and Traci stood inside Gail's apartment as if their feet were glued to the floor. Oliver was facing the opposite direction after he realized that there are two women making out naked on the couch. Holly and Gail were still on the couch, Holly was still on top of Gail very much naked. Both women in their panic state could not even lift a muscle but eventually Gail covered Holly's breast with her own body embracing the brunette closely to her.

Holly pulled away from Gail's arms frowning at her "Today's your birthday?". She asked.

The blonde pulled her closer once again and just nodded. Oliver was still facing the opposite direction when he asked Holly to get dressed. "Holly, can you please dismount Gail's lap and get dressed, it's getting a little weird talking to you without looking at ya". Oliver cleared his throat.

Celery grabbed the blanket from Gail's room and uncomfortably handed it to Holly "Here you Holly". She smiled at the brunette while she was looking down on the floor.

Holly's skin turned crimson and she shyly said "Thank you".

Holly got off Gail's lap she turned around and wraps the blanket around her body and she hurriedly run towards the blonde's bedroom to get dressed. Traci could not contain herself anymore and let out a raucous laughter which made the smile a bit.

The detective gave Gail a bunch of balloons that she had been holding with a HAPPY BIRTHDAY written on it. "Happy (laughing) birthday (laughing) Gail".

"Thank you very much Traci, I really appreciate this surprise". Gail emphasized the word surprised and continued saying "Thank God Adam is not here". She grabbed the balloons that Traci gave her and covered her butt naked body strategically placing each balloons carefully to her intimate areas. She walked backwards towards her room exposing her butt cheeks to Holly who was still trying to get past the embarrassment. "Your butt looks cute". Holly tilted her head to the side examining the blonde's behind.

Gail put on a t-shirt and a sweat pants before leaning in closer to Holly for a quick kiss and they both laughed at what just happened.

Celery unboxed all the food and placed it on the table. Traci was still giggling at what she witnessed when Oliver asked her to help him to light the candle for Gail's cake. Holly and Gail finally collected the courage to go to the kitchen and talk with their friends, face to face and of course fully clothed.

"I didn't see anything, first of all and don't be all awkward about it, everybody does it, we just happen to walk in on you doing it. Well, they because I actually didn't see any of those or any ….". Oliver blurted out while pointing at Gail and Holly's boobs. "anyways, I hope you two are starving because we brought a lot of food". He was poking the cake that was still inside the box.

"I think they've been eating all night and I think they were about to eat this morning". The detective assertively answered Oliver while mockingly staring at Gail.

Holly smiled upon hearing Traci's teasing and shakes her head looking away from the detective. Traci was met by Gail's piercing blue eyes. "What?" Traci asked slightly raising her hands above her waist.

"I assumed you were eating all night because you told me you're cooking dinner for Holly and In thought you were about to eat breakfast this morning". Traci exemplified her earlier statement with a devilish smile.

"Whatever Traci". Gail rolled her eyes at Nash and slapped her arms lightly.

Celery and Oliver pretended they did not hear anything about eating and kept their selves busy with unwrapping the food. They all sat down around the table and ate all the awkwardness away. Oliver broke the silence and asked Holly about a case they are working on. "Did you happen to extract a DNA under the victim's nails?" He looked at Holly for a second before shoving food into his mouth.

The pathologist took her time and chewed her food before answering "we did, we are still running it against CODIS and see if we get a match and identify our suspect".

"I'll pick the results up if you got any match". Traci added.

"Okay, I'll give you a call". Holly nodded at Traci.

Oliver eyed his watch "We have to go, we have to be at the station for our shift".

"Happy birthday Gail. See you at the lab Dr.". Traci stood up to hug Gail.

The blonde walked them to the door and thanked them for the food and the surprise. Gail closed the door and saw Holly laughing hysterically. "I can't believe they walked in on us in a very compromising position".

"I'm never gonna hear the end of Traci's EATING jokes!". Gail sighed.

Holly hugged Gail and whispered something in her ear "She's just stating the facts Sgt. Besides you're a good eater, an amazing eater actually, surprisingly amazing eater. How much porn did you have to watch by the way?

"yes, I had watched porn but last night that was pure talent Holly, you witnessed and experienced my greatness!" Sgt. Peck shrugged her shoulders confidently and kissed Holly.

"Is that so?" Holly asked. Her lips still touching Gail's lips.

Gail run her fingers along Holly's back and kissed her neck. "Uh huh, and I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves so (she is now nibbling Holly's earlobe) we have to eat more often".

"That sounds tempting but I have to go, I don't wanna be late". Holly's hands were inside gail's pants squeezing her butt.

"Okay". Gail stopped kissing Holly and pouted.

**At the lab…**

Holly was standing beside the printer when she heard Traci calling her name.

"We got a hit, your suspect is Patrick Hill he's a sex offender. He was released 4 months ago after serving 16 years in prison for attempted rape". Holly gave Traci the files.

The detective opened the folder and scanned the files. "Thank you Dr. Stewart. He's going to spend the rest of his life in prison". Traci closed the folder, she flashed Holly a smile "I'm happy for you and Gail. I love Gail but sometimes she's a pain in the ass so you'll need patience, tons of it".

Holly sat at the edge of her desk and smiled back at Traci "Yeah I figured that out already. She's stubborn and stunning at the same time, tough but romantic". Holly sighed.

"I never pictured her with a woman but when we saw you on the couch doing your thing I know Gail is meant to be with a woman, meant to be with you. She looks happier now and very much in love". Traci sat at Holly's chair and swung back and forth.

The pathologist could feel her face tighten when Traci mentioned the **couch incident**. "yeaaaahh, that has to be the most embarrassing moment in my entire existence! thank you very much for reminding me".

"Next time lock the door. She jumped out of Holly's chair "I should get back to the station and talk to Swarek". The detective waved at Holly before exiting her office with the DNA results in hand.

**At the station…**

"Good job Sam, Traci. Thank God the arrest went well". Oliver tapped both detectives at the shoulders while walking towards the locker room.

Swarek just smiled at Oliver. Traci turned to the corner and said "Thank you".

Few minutes later Traci, Chloe and Andy came out from the locker room to meet up with the guys outside. They decided to celebrate today's arrest by going to the Penny's.

"Alright, I'll call Jen and Holly". Chris pulled out his phone from his left pocket and dialed Jen's number first.

"Besides celebrating the arrest today, it's Dov and Chloe's first shift after their honeymoon". Andy added cheerfully.

Chloe kissed Dov and then smiled at her friends "Thank you guys. We are so glad to be back and we missed you and ooohhh ohhhh we bought some presents for all of you". Chloe opened the paper bag full of stuff and showed it to Andy.

Chris joined the group and slid his phone inside his pocket. "Jen is on her way to the Penny's and Holly's just finishing some reports but she'll be there".

"Let's go kids!" Oliver exclaimed.

**At the Penny's**

"Holly you should call Gail, tell her where at the Penny's" Oliver told Holly slightly raising his voice because the music was too loud.

Holly nodded and texted Gail instead. "We are at the Penny's, do you want to join us for a couple of drinks?".

"With?" The blonde replied almost immediately.

"With our camping buddies".

Gail was already walking towards her room to get change and meet Holly at the Penny's. "Okay, I'll see you at the Penny's".

"Can't wait to see you". Holly tucked her phone back in her pocket and smiled.

Oliver saw Holly smiling so he asked "Is Gail coming".

Holly nodded at Oliver and turned to Jen who was asking Holly about moisturizers and organic food.

Chloe opened the bag that she's been carrying and pulled out presents for everybody. "So we found this tiny store during our honeymoon while we were strolling the streets that prints customized shirts".

The redhead carefully pulled each shirt and handed it out.

"This is for you Sam and Andy". Chloe pulled two white shirts with a word **LOVE** printed on it.

Sam frowned " I am not going to wear that ever Chloe, I appreciate the thought but not wearing that".

Andy snatched the shirts "Thanks Chloe". She excitedly folded the shirt.

"This is for Oliver. It says **I love** Celery with a picture of an actual celery". Chloe blithely explained.

Oliver examined the shirt " Wow, very funny. Thank you guys".

"Chris and Jen, a pink shirt that says **I'm with a cop** because obviously you're both cops". She grinned widely at the couple.

"I love it Chloe" Jen said to Chloe.

Chris then added "Thanks man". He looked at Dov.

"Traci this is for you and Adam a blue shirt with a **MEANT TO BE **printed on it. Yours is the shirt with the word **MEANT** and Adam's is the **TO BE **print".

"Cute. Thanks". Traci stated.

"Here is yours Dr. Stewart". Chloe gave Holly the folded gray shirt.

The brunette unfolded the shirt and saw a **The Doc is in **printed on it. "cool, thank you guys".

Chloe noticed Gail walked in and sat beside Holly so she handed her a shirt too without explanation and without looking at the blonde.

Gail was confused but took the rolled up shirt "What's this?" She asked Chloe.

"It's for you Gail". Chloe smiled.

Gail unrolled the gray shirt and silently read the word that was printed. "Thank you". She immediately folded the shirt and tucked it between her and Holly.

"What does it say?" Chris asked.

Gail pretended she didn't hear Chris and didn't answer him. Chris took the bait and thought the blonde did not hear him so he asked Dov. "What does her shirt say?".

"**HERO**. Because she protects us, our country. She goes out there and risk life and limbs for us". Dov answered Chris truthfully and seriously.

"She protects us so we could protect the civilians". Chloe added.

Gail felt so overwhelmed with the appreciation Mr. and Mrs. Epstein showed her. She just met them, not to mention her sarcastic comments at the couple. She could see that everybody agrees with the couple and she was trying to stop the tears from flowing down her face. She was gonna say something snarky at the couple but "Thank you guys" is the only word she was able to think of saying.

"You're welcome". Chloe proudly said.

Holly noticed how quite Gail was and placed her hand on the blonde's thigh "Are you okay?"

"Yupp". Gail smiled at the brunette and caressed Holly hand on her lap. The blonde gave Holly a quick kiss on the lips. Holly was surprised with Gail's sweet display of affection, it was spontaneous and it felt right so she pulled Gail back and gave her a quick but deep kiss.

Chris, Jen, Andy, Sam, Chloe and Dov stared at Holly and Gail with a questioning look on their faces.

"Are you like dating now?" Jen asked the women.

Before they could form words to respond to Jen's question Chloe said something. "Holly you fell in love with Casper?".

"Stop calling me Casper Bambi eyes" Gail mockingly told Chloe.

"How did you tell Holly you're into her? I mean we thought you don't feel any emotions". Andy taunted Gail.

Gail gave Andy a fake laugh and rolled her eyes at her. Holly came rushing in Gail's defense "We just fell for each other really". She turned to Gail looking into her eyes.

Gail could hear aaawwww and ooowwwsssss the police officers said when Holly explained she could see that despite all the jokes they were truly happy for her and Holly being together. Shortly after all the teasing subsided they all decided to go home and get some rest.

Gail was holding Holly's hand while walking towards the parking lot. Holly stopped to look at the blonde "Do you wanna spend the night at my place?"

"Okay, we'll use my car and I'll drive you here tomorrow to pick up your car". Gail said calmly.

Holly kissed the blonde's shoulders "Sounds like a plan".

**Holly's house…**

The pathologist directly went inside her room and grabbed a shirt and pajama for Gail to use.

"You can wear this".

Gail deviously smiled at Holly "I have a feeling that I'm not going to need a shirt and a pajama tonight". She walked closer to the brunette and leaned it for a kiss.

"Oh". Holly dropped the clothes on the floor and jumped on Gail, passionately kissing her. The blonde walked closer to the edge of Holly's bed and gently laid her. Gail unzipped her jeans and started peeling it off the blonde's legs. "Holly your jeans are incredibly tight". Gail was struggling to take Holly's jeans off.

"Pull harder, come on! Hurry up!". Holly got up and helped the blonde.

"I am (tugging the brunette's jeans harder) pulling (Tugging) as hard (tugging) as I can". Gail finally pulled Holly's pants off but she fell on while doing so.

Holly chuckled when the blonde fell, she crawled towards the edge of the bed and helped Gail up.

"Stop laughing nerd". The blonde removed her shirt and unbuttoned her own jeans.

Holly lovingly stared at Gail and kissed her toned abs. She then licked her breast and sucked her nipples which made Gail moan softly.

Gail was now on top of Holly and was leaving a trail of soft kisses from her neck down to her center. Holly could feel the blonde's tongue gently forming circles around her sensitive spot and was starting to rock her hips desperately trying to find a rhythm between her and Gail's tongue. She was starting to moan loudly when Gail pushed two fingers inside her. Gail could feel holly's body shaking, she let out a long deep moan and then she arched her back and closed her eyes.

Holly returned the favor and they stayed up all night and took a trip to O town over and over again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was a hectic week for Holly. She didn't got to see Gail much this week because she was too busy during the day and too tired after her shift. The pathologist decided to go to the blonde's apartment after work and spend her Thursday night with Gail.

**Knock… knock…. Knock…**

Gail opened the door and was surprise to see Holly with bags of food on her hand. "Holl! I didn't know you're coming tonight". The blonde took the bags from Holly's hand and walked towards the kitchen.

When Holly stepped inside the apartment she realized Gail wasn't alone. A slender, dark haired woman, comfortably sitting on the couch watching T.V. She was wondering who the woman was. Gail eventually came out of the kitchen and saw Holly looking over at the chick on her couch. "Hey Diane". Gail waited for Diane to turn her head towards her and Holly. "This is Holly. Holly Diane". Diane gave the brunette a smile before shaking her hand.

The brunette and Diane awkwardly shook hands for a second. "So… I should get going Gail. Thanks for the beer. Nice to meet you Holly". Daine marched towards the door with Gail close behind her.

Holly glanced at Diane who was now hugging Gail. As soon as Gail closed the door Holly rolled her eyes at Gail. "What?". The blonde looked confused.

"Who was that?" Holly asked, intently looking at the blonde.

Gail grabbed plates and placed it on the table. "Diane".

"I know her name is Diane, you just introduced me to her 5 minutes ago. Why was she here?" Annoyance was clearly evident on the brunette's voice.

Gail pulled a stool for Holly and they sat across each other. "Diane, we were deployed together a few years back. She retired after getting injured pretty bad".

"Why was she here?". Holly asked without looking at Gail.

"To catch up". Gail answered shortly.

Holly was not in the mood for eating anymore. There were so many questions floating around her head that she's getting headaches by just thinking about it. Questions like Why didn't Gail introduced me as her girlfriend? Does she consider our relationship serious? Does she even consider me as her girlfriend at all? Is this jealousy? Do I have the right to be jealous? Who was that girl? Is she just a friend or is there more to their relationship that what Gail is telling me?. "Babe?". Gail caressed the brunette's hand on the table with her thumb when she realized Holly wasn't eating much.

"Ha? What? What did you just call me? Holly was still annoyed at Gail but she felt a little jittery after she heard what the blonde called her.

Gail looked concern and worried. "Are you okay?" Gail paused for a minute. She smiled widely at Holly and continued. "I said Babe, I called you Babe. Do you have any problem with that Babe?". Gail wiggled her brows at Holly.

Holly managed to smile back but it doesn't change her feelings about why Gail didn't introduce her as her girlfriend. After having dinner they relaxed on the couch, Holly was on her laptop finishing up some report. Gail grabbed Holly's feet and placed it on her lap, she then gave the brunette a foot massage while she was watching T.V. Holly closed her laptop and stared at Gail who was watching the television seriously. The blonde felt Holly staring at her so she turned to her "Why are you acting so weird tonight?". Gail asked still giving Holly a foot massage not taking her eyes off the television.

Holly just sat there, not saying any word, she was thinking of telling Gail the reason why she is acting weird tonight but she doesn't want to start an argument. But she was convinced the blonde is not going to pick up the hints of jealousy she intentionally dropped here and there. She put her laptop away and took a deep breath. "Gail?.. What are we? I mean…. Are we like in a relationship or something?.. How am I going to introduce you to my friends? A friend? Because earlier, when you introduced me to Diane you just told her I'm Holly. So… I'm ..I want to know what to call this, what to call us". Holly talked so fast that it left the blonde's moth slightly open with a confused look on her face.

Gail turned off the TV, she looked at Holly frowning. "Is this like a jealousy thing or something like that? I have never seen you this flustered before. Are you mad that I didn't give you a head's up that a friend of mine is coming over?

"Yes, I was jealous but I don't want to fight. I just want to talk and be honest about the things I'm feeling at this moment. All I want is for you to tell me what to call us, call this". Holly looked away, scared that this confrontation might turn into a huge argument.

Gail moved closer to Holly. "Come here. All I did today was talk about you. When Diane heard from Adam that I was with a hot chick, she wanted me to spill the beans and asked me all about you. So I'm 100% sure that she knows who you are, no introductions needed".

The brunette nodded and smiled at Gail. "Okay, I'm sorry….It's just that sometimes I feel like I don't know you. You don't talk about your friends from the military, you don't talk about your scars.. you know, how you got them. You don't even talk about your tattoos. Little things like that. I feel like you're still putting up walls that I couldn't penetrate".

Gail held Holly's hands "I'm sorry if you feel that way babe but this is me, I don't like to talk about what experiences I had when I was deployed because it brings back a lot of bad memories. I'm not trying to shut you out okay, I'm new to this talking about how I feel stuff. I mastered the art of ignoring emotions and people around me, but when I met you it was a lot different. I'm feeling so many emotions that I didn't know I was still capable of feeling. So I'm so sorry. I'm really trying. And we both know you don't have a problem when it comes to the penetration part of our relationship". Gail deviously smiled at Holly.

Holly leaned closer to give the blonde a kiss on the lips. "I know you're trying (kiss). I'm sorry I got a little jealous (kiss). I love you to pieces (kiss). And you're absolutely right(kiss).. penetration is not a problem with us(kiss).

"So.. are we good?"

"Uh huh". Holly nodded and yawned.

"Let's get some sleep". Gail stood up and pulled Holly off the couch. "You look cute when you're jealous and I love you too babe.

The next morning Gail woke up early to cook breakfast for the brunette who was still sleeping. Thirty minutes later she was carrying a plate of blue berry pancake placed it on the table beside her bed. She went back to the kitchen grab a cups of coffee, one for her and one for Holly. She sat beside the sleeping brunette and whispered in her ear "Babe.. Babe.. Babe.. Holly…wake up.. sleepy head".

"Good morning babe". Holly sleepily uttered.

The blonde tickled Holly to wake her "Hey! I got pancakes for you and coffee".

"Breakfast in bed. Thanks babe. I could get use to this" Holly rubbed her eyes and smiled at Gail before giving her a quick kiss and hug.

The blonde took a sip from her coffee mug "by the way I'll be out with Adam tonight".

"Okay, I'll get off work early today and pick my parents up from the airport". Holly said while eating chunks of pancake.

Gail suddenly turned to Holly "wait.. what? Your parents are coming tonight?".

Holly poured maple syrup to the pancakes before meeting Gail's eyes. "yeah, I was going to tell you last night but I got all jealous". Holly paused for moment "If you like to meet them you can have dinner with us. Only if you're interested to meet them. I'm not forcing you or anything".

"For how long?". Gail asked curiously.

Holly determined to maintain her calmness; she was still avoiding eye contact and answered in a short and concise manner. "Three days".

"Okay". Gail answered quickly.

The brunette was positive that Gail doesn't have any interest in meeting her parents yet, but she wants to hear it from Gail directly. So, she asked her again for a confirmation. "My parents. Do you want to meet them?". Holly pried.

" ".

"Thank you".

Holly tried to be all cool with Gail agreeing to meet her parents easily and continued munching on the pancakes. She was wandering if the blonde would be willing to meet her best friends too. "And there's a medical conference coming up this weekend and my two best friends are coming so we are planning to meet up".

Gail sighed. "Rachel and Lisa?.You want me to meet them too?"

"Only if you're up for it". Holly smiled sweetly, her brown eyes meeting Gail's deep blue eyes as if pleading to the blonde.

Gail rolled her eyes at Holly "Alright, alright. I should learn how to say no to you at some point".

Holly popped up from the other side of the bed and kissed the blonde tenderly. "You'll get your reward Sgt. Peck".

"Oh, is that so? I love rewards Holly. Is there anyone else you want me to meet? Your interns perhaps?". Gail humored the brunette before kissing her shoulders.

**Holly's House….**

Holly unlocked her door and let her parents in helping them with their bags. She then directed them to the guest room that she already prepared for them. A while later they were all in the kitchen, Holly's mom cooked dinner with whatever she found inside the brunette's fridge. They sat around the dining table with Holly sitting adjacent to her parents.

"Holly, are we going to meet your girl friend? What's her name?" Holly's Dad casually asked.

Gail's Mom smiled. "Her name is Gail Honey".

Holly chewed her food slowly. "Yes Dad. She's coming here tomorrow for dinner". She glanced at her Dad to see he's reaction.

Holly's Dad nodded without uttering any word. He's met Holly's exes before and he has seen her heart being broken so many times. He has doubts about his daughter's new love interest. The brunette could see his reaction and tried to lighten up the mood by diverting the topic.

The brunette turned to her Mom. "Mom there's a medical conference coming up next weekend. Rachel and Lisa are attending so we planned on seeing each other".

Catching on her Daughter's attempt to change the subject of their conversation, she instantly replied. "Well, that's good. You haven't seen each other for a long time".

Holly was glad that her Mom understood her so quickly she then went on talking about the past murder case they managed to solve and her Dad seems to get interested in it that he did not mention Gail that night.

**At Adam's apartment…**

"So I'm meeting Holly's parents tomorrow". Gail revealed to Adam and Traci.

Traci beamed with excitement. "You are serious about being with Holly after all".

"Of course I'm serious Trace! I really do love that nerd". Gail exclaimed.

Adam was astonished at the maturity that Gail was exerting. "I can still remember how you yelled at Nick when he asked you to meet his parents 6 months into your relationship and yet you agreed to meet Holly's parents, you've been dating for what? Two? Three months now?".

Gail coldly stared at Adam "Holly is different Adam and don't compare her to Nick! Three months, we've been together three months".

"See! Now you even keep track of how long you and her have been going! It's amazing! You're now at the beginning phase of being an excellent, romantic and considerate girlfriend. I'm so proud of you my friend". Adam mockingly announced his appreciation.

"Traci can you please subdue your boyfriend's excitement because I want to tase him so bad right now". Gail spoke unemotionally.

Gail heard her phone ringing; she forced herself to get up, open her eyes and grabbed her phone on the table. She looked at the caller's name on the screen and it was Holly. "Hey Babe". She sleepily answered.

"It's 10:30. Were you still sleeping?".

"Yeah, I'm still at Adam's".

"Oh okay. Are you still okay with dinner with Mom and Dad tonight?".

"Yes, yes, yes. At your place?"

"Yup. 7pm".

Gail walked around Adam's apartment looking for her leather jacket. "See you at 7. Anndddd.. I love you like a lot". Gail sighed.

"AAaaww. I love you too Gail". Holly softly replied.

The blonde left a note for Adam and Traci on the couch saying thank you for last night. She hurriedly drove back to her apartment and went straight to her closet trying to see what she is going to wear tonight to meet her girlfriend's parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**At Holly's….**

Holly wanted to talk to his Dad about her relationship with Gail and she wants to tell him it's different this time around. She settled next to his Dad on the couch who was watching the evening news. "Dad, Gail is on her way here".

Her dad just gave her a brief look and nodded. Holly sighed and did not look away from his Dad's face. "Dad she is different. I'm sure you'll like her". Her Dad turned to her and smiled still without saying anything but the brunette could tell her Dad has doubts about Gail and her.

Not long after her chat with her Dad the brunette received a text from Gail saying she's about to ring the doorbell which made Holly's heart beat two times faster. She advanced towards the door when she heard the doorbell. "Gail's here". She loudly informed her parents.

"Hey! Do I look okay?". Gail fixed her hair into a ponytail and straightened up her shirt.

Holly chuckled at Gail's nervousness. "You look gorgeous babe. You don't have to be nervous".

"I'm not nervous, I don't get nervous". The blonde caustically remarked.

Holly held her sweaty hands as they entered the living room. Gail could see a tall, gray haired guy, with a dark framed thick glasses on, he's right hand was resting on his waist the other was on the couch supporting his body weight while watching the news. The glanced at her and nodded, she gave him a tight smile and followed Holly stepping in the kitchen. She saw a woman slightly shorter the Holly, with a frameless glasses, a flowing black hair just like Holly's and a big brown eyes.

"Gail my Mom Cathy. Mom my girlfriend Gail". They lovingly looked at each other's face as Holly introduced her to her Mom.

The woman instantly stopped everything she's doing and walked over to where Gail was standing and gave her a warm hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gail. Holly's been bragging about you". The woman looked back and forth from Holly and Gail. She then called the brunette's Dad to introduce them formally. "Dan, Honey why don't you come join us and dinner is ready".

"Hi Dr. Stewart it's nice to meet you too". Gail nervously put her hands inside her back pocket.

Martha waived her hands in front of Gail and winced "No,no,no.. You can call me Cathy dear".

Seconds later her girlfriend's Dad appeared and stood beside Cathy. "Gail this is my husband Dan. Honey our daughter's girlfriend Gail". Dan surveyed the blonde before he reached out his hand for a hand shake. "Nice to meet you".

Gail tensely shook Dan's hand. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Stewart".

Cathy and Holly could feel the awkwardness in the air, Cathy decided to nicely invite everybody to sit around the dining table to ease the tenseness they were all sensing.

"How long have you been in the Marines Gail?". Cathy tried to initiate a conversation with the blonde.

Gail rigidly sat beside Holly, chest out, stomach in. She swallowed her food before responding to Cathy. " for about six years".

Cathy was chewing her food gracefully, a lot like Holly. "That's a long time. Are you leaving again anytime soon". Cathy then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I was actually offered a job as a weapons and tactics instructor in a military boot camp with a two years contract, so I was thinking of accepting it and staying here".

Holly was stunned with what her girlfriend placidly told her Mom. She needed to catechize Gail over the information she just revealed but decided to give it a rest and let them have their dinner over with. She doesn't want her parents to know that she did not know about this job offer from her girlfriend until now.

Dinner was over with Holly's Dad not uttering any word. The blonde was certain that Dan hates her. Holly literally dragged Cathy out of the kitchen. "Mom I'll do the cleaning, you did all the cooking so you should sit back and relax with Dad".

The blonde helped Holly clean up after dinner. She was wiping the counter top and whispered to Holly. "Your Dad hates me. I feel like he hates me because I'm not wearing any glasses".

"No he doesn't. He's just cautious. He's met my exes before and he especially doesn't like the fact that I ended up broken hearted each time". Holly giggled and leaned in for a peck on the lips.

"Stop, your Dad might see us". Gail pulled away quickly and glanced at Holly's parents examining a bottle of wine in the living room.

Holly teased Gail by standing inches away from her and placed her arms around the blonde's neck. "I thought you don't get nervous Sgt. Peck?". Holly then kissed her neck.

"I'm not nervous". Gail smirked, pulled Holly for a deep lingering kiss and ran her hands on the brunette's back.

The two women suddenly pulled away from each other's lips upon hearing Dan clearing his throat. He was uncomfortably standing near the kitchen entrance and asked for two wine glasses. Holly tried to maintain a neutral look as she handed the glasses to his Dad. He then turned away and walked towards her wife who was still reading the label of the wine bottle.

"I think I should get back to my apartment and let you spend some time with your parents".

Holly was still staring at her girlfriend slightly tilting her head "Talk to me about the job offer tomorrow?".

Gail nodded and walked behind the brunette. "Mom, Dad. Gail is leaving".

Cathy and Dan turned their head. Dan walked towards the blonde and shook her hands. "Appreciate you coming to meet us Sgt". Dan formally addressed Gail.

"Anytime Mr. Stewart".

Cathy on the other hand gave her a warm hug similar with the hug she gave her earlier. "I would love to have dinner with you again anytime soon Gail".

"Me too Cathy. It was really nice meeting you".

**A week later…..**

It was a cold Friday night, Gail and Holly was dressing up to meet the brunette's two best friends from medical school. Holly was excited that Rachel and Lisa will finally meet her girlfriend. Gail was only in it for the reward Holly promised her. "You ready?" Gail asked as she grabbed the car keys on top of her dresser.

"hhhmm". Holly looped her arm around the blonde's and struts towards the car.

When they walked inside the restaurant Holly speedily walked to the two women sitting beside each other laughing and drinking. "Hey, Hey, Hey". Holly let go of the blonde's hand and hug her friends.

Rachel stood up first and hugged Holly. "Hey Holly, looking good". Lisa sat there and stretch out her arms out to hug Holly. "Hey sweetheart, How are you?".

Holly reached for the blonde's hand once again and introduced her to her friends as they make their way to the chairs. "This Gail. Gail this is Rachel and this Lisa". The brunette pointed at her two friends sitting on the opposite side.

"So Gail, Holly told us you're in the military?". Rachel asked politely.

The blonde nodded. "Yes I am. Marines".

Lisa raised an eyebrow "Oh! I thought you're a surgeon in a military hospital or something. Holly's exes were actually surgeons".

Gail sharply stared at Lisa "I'm sorry I'm not what you expected but I'm proud to be in the military".

"Lisa I told you all about Gail before". Holly tried to diffuse the building tension between Lisa and Gail.

Rachel tried doing the same by calling the waiter "We should order right now because I'm starving".

"So.. Gail are you serious about being with Holly or is this just some kind of a fling because frankly I don't see Holly being in a long term relationship with you?". Lisa was trying to push Gail to her limits.

The blonde shakes her head "really? Is this woman for real Holly?". She turned to Holly and rolled her eyes on Lisa.

"Lisa! Shut up. Don't be such a bitch". Rachel winced at Lisa.

Lisa shrugged it off and proceeded to eat her dinner. Gail was now obviously furious at the way Lisa talked to her. Holly placed her hand on the blonde's lap and started gently rubbing it to calm her down which worked for a while but as soon as Lisa opened her mouth again Gail was turning red with anger.

"How old are you Gail? Holly is 30 and she is successful. Career wise and financially, she has a house and a stable job. I mean are you financially stable as well? Holly needs to be pampered. I hate to say this but do you love her or do you love her money? We know Holly loves to shower her girlfriends with expensive gifts, I need to know you can do the same for her". Lisa calmly asked not meeting Gail's stare.

Holly and Rachel were perplexed with what Lisa just verbalized. Rachel poked Lisa's shoulder and the brunette rolled her eyes at Lisa.

Gail scratched her brow "I'm 27 Lisa". She stared at Lisa without blinking. "I love Holly and I don't feel like explaining myself to a woman with fake boobs". Gail sarcastically remarked.

Gail drank the bourbon that was still in her glass before getting up. "Holly I'm gonna go now because I don't wanna go to jail for stabbing that woman's fake boob with a fork". With that said, Gail marched down towards the door.

Holly went after her "Gail..Gail.. wait..". She held the blonde's wrist.

"What Holly? You could've defended me in there! You could've told her to stop talking to me like that!". Gail snapped at Holly.

Holly could see Gail's eyes filling up with tears. Holly felt horrible as she saw the hurt across her girlfriend's face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't expect Lisa to say those things to you".

"Well you should get back inside with your fancy friends because apparently my salary isn't big enough for me to be with you. I can't afford expensive gifts for you Holly and she is convinced I'm after your money! So.. get back in there and let them help you find a surgeon who earns millions". Gail's tears started flowing and she walked away from Holly.

Holly tried texting and calling Gail for days but the blonde ignored her efforts in resolving their first huge fight. The brunette tried sending her flowers and notes saying she was sorry but to no avail. After what seemed like years Holly got tired of the silent treatment the blonde is giving her so she went to the blonde's apartment and tried to make sense of what is going on with them.

**I appreciate all the comments, the private messages, the favorites and the follows. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Holly had to knock numerous times before Gail came up to the door. Holly demanded that they talk about what happened four days ago and how she tried doing everything in her power to apologize to the blonde. Gail just sat there, staring at Holly explained what she already told Gail a million times, the blonde was cold and no emotions were showing at all. Holly was tired of this, tired of having to decipher what Gail is thinking every single time, tired of telling her how sorry she was, tired that she had to be the one who always tries to understand Gail and tired of fixing things up on her own.

"I'm tired Gail. I feel like I'm the only one trying here". Holly sat on the edge of the coffee table across the blonde and tried to reach out for Gail's hand.

"So, what are you saying Holly? You didn't stop your friend from saying all those bullshit to me. What do you want to do now?". Gail stated in a monotone voice with stoic look on her face.

"The problem with you Gail is you don't talk to me. You just expect me to know what or how are you feeling! I'm not a fucking mind reader! Can you just for once show some emotions and sincerity!". The brunette's voice echoed around Gail's apartment, she unconsciously raised her voice as she stood up.

Gail sighed. "You're now blaming me for all this stupid mess? Why don't you blame your friend? And after all this time that we've been together you don't think I'm sincere enough? What? Do you think I'm just after your money too like what your friends said to me?".

Holly's eyes were starting to swell up as she takes her time before she justified her earlier statements. "Gail you know money was never an issue for us. I love you with all my heart but I can't do this anymore. Why is it so difficult for you to accept my apology? It's been four days and I've been trying to reach out to you Gail. I've done everything and I feel like you're not even trying. It feels like I'm the only one in this relationship. I'm emotionally drained and if this will happen every single time we fight I think I can't handle this type of stress. I want to break up". Holly's tears streamed down her face.

" You're breaking up with me? Is that what you came here for? Fine. Let's break up, go on our separate ways, move on or whatever you wanna call it. Happy?". Gail looked away from Holly to the blank wall behind the brunette.

"You just don't get it do you? Me, breaking up with you isn't just about the stupid dinner with my friends Gail". Holly unconsciously raised her voice with anger again.

Gail smiled "Oh tell me about my mistakes Holly I would love to hear that from you little miss perfect". Her voice is now starting to get louder than Holly's.

Holly rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at Gail "You never introduced me to your circle of friends. When they all came here last month to see you, you never invited me to come meet them. If Traci hasn't told me that you had dinner with them I wouldn't have known they were here. Were you ashamed that you were in a relationship with a woman? But I chose not to confront you because I know it will end up in a fight".

Gail looked up and raised her hands in the air "This was all my fault Holly. All mine okay. Can you just leave please".

Holly heavily walked towards the door "Is this really it for us? You won't even fight for us? For what we had?".

Gail angrily stared at the brunette standing in her doorway. "I was fine before you came Holly. I did not give a shit what I wear, I didn't care how much tequila I drink, I did not care if I eat cheese puffs every day, I did not worry about someone like I worry about you, okay. You entering the picture got me all confused. You told me you wanna break up and now you're asking me to fight for us? I hate drama. I don't do drama. So maybe this is the best decision we've made in the three months that we've been together".

The brunette turned around and stepped outside the blonde's apartment. It was a side of Gail she hasn't seen before. As she approached her car, all she can think of was drive home as fast as she can and cry all night.

After their confrontation Gail felt her stomach turn, she ran to the bathroom and she puked all over the bathroom floor. Perhaps it was the nerves, the anger or the realization that Holly broke up with her and she did nothing to prevent it. She collapsed on the bathroom floor, unable to lift herself up she stayed there and cried for hours.

**At the lab….**

Holly was obviously not herself today. She took a long lunch break endorsing all the test that was still in the process of being completed to Rodney her lab assistant. Traci went to the lab to deliver evidence that they recovered from a crime scene and to have it processed for DNA sample. She saw Rodney doing all the test. "Hi Rodney, Is Dr. Stewart around?".

Rodney moved a little closer to Traci and whispered " Yeah She's in her office detective. I noticed she's been crying. Is there something going on with her?.

"I don't know. Thanks Rodney".

"Come in". Holly's voice was shaking as she wiped her eyes with tissue.

The detective noticed the pathologist puffy eyes and knew it was about Gail. "what did Gail do?".

"I broke up with her" Holly said grabbing another tissue from the box on her table.

Traci's eyes widened "You what? Why?".

"I got tired of apologizing over and over again. I don't know Trace". Holly glanced at Traci who was coming towards her to give her a hug. "I thought she would fight for us but she did not. She just sat there. All the anger that I have been suppressing came all out and we argued and I broke up with her and just like that it was over".

"I'm so sorry Holly" Is all Traci could say.

"I'm taking a week off. I'm going to my parent's house, I need to get away from here".

"Don't you think you and Gail just got carried away last night? I think you should stay and let each other cool off".

Holly pulled away from Traci's hug and took a deep breath "I don't think so Trace, she was so mad at me for breaking up with her I know she doesn't want to see me ever".

"Holly don't say that. When are you leaving?".

"Tonight".

The heart to heart talk between the two women were interrupted by a phone call.

"Nash". Traci answered.

"I'm at the lab. Oh okay. I'll check on her Oliver don't worry". Traci slid her phone on her pocket. "That was Oliver, he's worried about Gail. He hasn't heard from her since last night. He wants me to check on her. Are you going to be okay or do you want me to stay a bit longer?"

"I feel a little bit better. Can you do me a favor and let me know how is she doing?".

"Sure Holly".

**At Gail's apartment…..**

Traci used the spare key Oliver gave her before driving to the blonde's apartment. She called out Gail's name but she did not answer. She went to the kitchen but Gail wasn't there, she went inside her room still no Gail but then she saw the bathroom door slightly ajar with the lights on, she hurriedly walked towards the door and saw Gail on the floor crying with puke on her shirt.

"Oh God, Gail! What the hell happened to you? Were you drunk?". Traci dragged her to the tub and opened the showers. Take your clothes off, I'll get you a towel".

Gail was naked, sitting on the tub crying inconsolable. "She broke up with me Trace".

Traci knelt near the tub "You could say you're sorry? You could go to the lab and tell her you still love her".

"I said things to her that hurt her, I've done things that hurt her and when I saw what I did to her, when I saw her crying because of me I though she deserves someone better than me".

"She's leaving tonight Gail, She'll take a week off work. It's not too late to go to the lab". Traci tried to encourage the blonde.

"This is what's best for both of us I guess. She does not what to get hurt anymore and I don't want to hurt her anymore".

"I hate to see both of you like this".

Traci stepped outside the bathroom for a few minutes to send Holly a message informing her Gail is okay.

**A week later…**

Gail sent out an urgent message to Traci and Oliver. "I need to talk to you. It's an emergency. Meet me at the cafeteria ASAP".

Oliver and Traci appeared together at the cafeteria. Oliver was confused with what the emergency situation Gail is talking about. "Where's the emergency Gail?".

"I rejected the job offer as a weapons and tactics instructor". Gail stated articulately.

"Oooookkayyy, So?" Traci asked frowning at her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I had asked to be deployed again."

Oliver scratched her chin and anger was evident across his face "Deployed? For how long?".

"for 6 months" Gail traced the rim of her coffee cup.

Unlike Oliver, Traci let her frustration known "You're leaving for 6 months, does this mean you'll disappear again for another 5 years because the last time you said you'll be gone for 6 months you had your heart broken!".

"You can't run away from all of your problems Gail. You have to face it head on". Oliver added.

Gail smile and reassured Traci and Oliver "I will not disappear on you again I promise. I'll send email as often as I can. I won't disappear again. I have to get away from here".

"Do you want us to drive you to the airport tomorrow?" Oliver placed his hands in his pockets and tried to act calmly.

"No,I asked Adam already". Gail smiled at Oliver.

Traci and Oliver hugged Gail and said their goodbyes and good lucks but they have doubts in the blonde's promise not to disappear on them again. She did it before she shouldn't have any problem doing it again.

Gail wiped her tears away " I love you Oliver. I love you Trace".

"We love you too Gail" Traci quickly responded.

Oliver stepped back "Well, just keep your promises kiddo and stay in one piece when you get back". He was trying to hold back his tears.

"I will Oliver". Gail hugged them one last time.

"We should get back to work". Oliver pointed to the hallway that leads to their offices.

Traci nodded and followed Oliver closely as Gail watched her friends walk away. She was standing in front of the vending machine when she inhaled a familiar scent, she glanced to her left side where another vending machine was located and was met by a pair of hazel brown eyes. It was Holly, instead of saying something she did what she does best, she took off leaving the chocolate bar behind. She could not afford to see Holly again because in her mind Holly doesn't deserve her, Holly doesn't deserve to be with a cold, immature, condescending bitch.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Don't you want to stop by 15 first?" Adam ask Gail as he buckled his seatbelt.

"No, they're probably busy anyways and I talked to Oliver and Traci this morning".

Adam turned the car engine on. "What about Holly? Don't you want to see her before you leave?".

Gail sighed and gave Adam's suggestion a thought "Nah, If I go there right now and see her, there's a huge probability that I wouldn't leave her office and just stare at her weirdly and then I'll start to cry and then she will cry and I don't want to see her cry and she might have mention to me that I'm emotionally draining her so,… No.. Not gonna go see her. I don't want to be the source of her stress anymore".

"Or you could send her a text. That would be distant way of telling her". Adam pointed at Gail's phone that was on the dashboard.

"Or you could just drive Adam". The blonde bitingly remarked.

Adam finally stepped on the pedal and drove off. Gail wanted Adam to drive her because she wants a less emotional, no tears send off and her friend is the right man for the job. The only down side of Adam driving Gail is that he never shuts up, if he feels strongly about something he will point it out, like in your face. "I know serving our country is our goal but I think you leaving is colossal a mistake Gail". He nodded his head back and forth, glancing at the blonde beside him.

Gail leaned on the window "I can't stay here, My neurons are playing tricks on me, every corner of my tiny apartment reminds me of her, I can sometimes hear her voice calling my name and sometimes I can smell her moisturizer. It's like I'm going nuts. I need a change of environment Adam. 6 months that's enough time for me to move on and forget about her".

Adam shook his head violently which concerned Gail because it looked like he wasn't focused on driving anymore. "That's bullshit! Moving on? Six months and then what? You'll come home and be friends with Holly? Come on Gail, I saw you with Holly. You were meant to be together! It's called fate Gail! You… and Holly… Destined… What if Holly moves on? What if she'll fall in love with someone else"

Gail winced every single time he mentioned Holly's name. "Since when did you get all so hopeless romantic? Well, that's the goal here Adam move on with our lives. If she falls for someone, good for her. Listen, Can we just drop this conversation Adam?".

"No Gail. I won't shut up about Holly because Holly I'm pretty sure, she's one of the best things that ever happened to you. Next to meeting me of course". Adam lightened up the conversation to stop the blonde from giving him sharp stares.

The blonde smiled a little bit but she did not reply to any of her friend's effort to talk her out of being deployed. In her mind going somewhere far was her refuge. She could not accept the fact that Holly broke up with her. She blamed it all on herself, in her mind her inability to let her guard down and let Holly in was the problem.

Gail was pulled out from her thoughts by Adam's voice. "We are here".

The blonde unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of Adam's car. "Okay, you take care of Traci".

"You know I will". Adam hugged her and kissed her head. "You… take care. See you after 6 months". He gently pulled away from Gail and slowly made his way to his car.

Gail coolly said ducking beside Adam's car window."Six months will fly by so fast Adam. Thanks for everything.. For always having my 6".

"We will always have each other's 6 Sgt. Peck". Adam declared loudly with a wide grin.

**At the Lab…..**

Holly was behind her office table rummaging for something in the drawers when she saw the love charm bracelet that Celery gave her. Her brain instantly went back to the conversation she had with Gail a while back when they were hanging out. Gail had told her the moment she saw Holly walking in the Penny's she was instantaneously in love with Holly. The memory brought a smile to the pathologist's face and the awareness of how much she misses Gail.

"Dr. Stewart, May I come in your office?" Oliver peeked inside the brunette's office.

Holly placed the bracelet inside the drawer and closed it as she cleared up her table. "Come on in Staff Sgt.". The brunette welcome Oliver in her office with a warm smile.

He walked slowly towards Holly's desk "How are you holdin' up?". Oliver's eyes gazed the brunette's face with a concern look.

Holly knew this was coming. The conversation with Oliver, where in Oliver would blame her about Gail leaving. "I don't know. It's not easy but I'm keeping myself busy".

"I don't want you to ever think that I am mad or blame you for Gail leaving, okay. I'm here for you just like I'm here for Gail. What I don't understand is you guys argued for one night and never tried to patch things up. I said this to Gail and I thought I should say it to you too, you could've given each other a chance to explain without yelling, without pride, just raw emotions and pure love".

Oliver's soft voice brought tears to Holly's eyes. "If only I could turn back time Oliver".

Oliver gave Holly a tight hug. "Yeah, love is beautiful but very very complicated and tricky".

"Love is a bitch!" They both laughed at Holly's reply.

**Halfway around the world….**

After a 12 hour shift of patrolling along the perimeter of the military base, checking the logistics and replenishing supplies, Gail was exhausted. All she wanted to do was lie down on her bunk bed and elevate her tired legs. She typed out an email meant for Traci and Oliver confirming her existence. Like what she always does at the end of long shift, she replayed a video of Holly sleeping on her couch, she was snoring with her glasses still on, it was a minute and a half video but it lifts up Gail's spirit each time she watches it. She misses Holly so much that there are days where in she just wants to hop on a plane, drop everything and come running back to Holly's loving arms. A month had passed since she left but as far as her efforts of moving on are concern she's getting nowhere. Still very much in love with Holly, still hurting about the break up, she still wants to stab Holly's friend with a fork and she misses her smile and her voice and the way she talks and how she nuzzles up her neck on her sleep. "uuugghhh I miss you".. Gail muttered to herself.

**At the lab…**

Andy and Chloe marched down the lab with a severed thumb on their custody. They searched for Holly and saw her standing by the microscope. Chloe raised the thumb that was inside the evidence bag at Holly's face like it was some kind of a present. "We got a thumb for you Dr.".

Holly adjusted her glasses and looked at it. "Fingerprints and DNA?".

"Yep. We need it rushed Holly". Andy informed the Dr.

Holly grabbed a tray and a saline solution "Okay, let's rehydrate the tissue first. I'll fax the prints to Traci's as soon as I have them".

"Do you feel like drinking tonight?" Chloe asked the brunette who was still rehydrating the thumb.

"That sounds fun. Penny's?" Holly asked still focused on the thumb.

"no, my place. That way we can get drunk without worrying about who will drive us home. Remember when we got drunk and Gail had to call Dov to drive us home but we ended up at your apartment because …" Chloe blinked her eyes as fast as she can as soon as she heard Andy mention the blonde's name. Andy's giggles faded as she realized she mentioned the blonde's name. "Okay… see you tonight Holl, 8".

Holly's chest tightened and her stomach turned as Gail's name was being referred. The hurt remains, the trauma of the break up was still there and the image of Gail running away from her haunted her again and again.

**Three months later….**

As it turns out Gail kept her promise of staying in touch while she's away and she even wanted to skype with Oliver and Traci. Three more months and she'll be back home. Excited to see her friends again but dreaded the thought of seeing Holly once again because moving on is not working for her and she misses Holly more and more each day.

"Where are you? That's not your apartment". Gail asked the detective because she noticed the walls behind her was painted bright pink.

Traci giggled and distorted her face. "I'm at Chloe's".

"Hey Casper! I strangely miss your paleness already". Chloe waived at the camera and talked with her usual hyper self.

"Your walls are hurting my eyes Chloe". Gail mockingly told Chloe.

"If that's your way of saying you miss me too, it's fine". Gail could hear Chloe's voice loud and clear even though she's couldn't see Chloe anywhere near the camera.

"How are you Gail?". Traci's tone swiftly shifted towards seriousness.

"I'm a fine". The blonde made sure she replied with a confident tone.

Traci wasn't convince at all but she gave the blonde some slack because she knew Gail won't tell her about how much she misses Holly while Chloe is around. "That's good to hear".

The blonde could hear Chloe talking to someone on the background, seconds later she saw a blonde woman handing over a plastic bag. "Who was that?" Gail curiously asked Traci.

"Who's who?" Traci turned around and saw Chloe talking to Olivia.

Gail arched her brow "The blonde woman behind you".

"Olivia. That's Olivia". Traci painfully revealed the woman's name.

"Chloe's…. sister?". Gail took a wild geuss.

Traci knew there's no way around it so she decided to spit the truth out "No. That's ummmm Olivia is ummmm Holly's girlfriend". Traci swallowed a limp in her throat.

The blonde was flabbergasted. She felt like somebody dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her. Her face tightened, she could not say anything, she was paralyzed at what she just heard. Olivia. Holly's girlfriend. Holly had moved on and she was still stuck, hung up on her feelings for Holly. Holly moved on, Holly moved on, Holly moved on. That was the only thought that kept running on Gail's head.

"Gail, Gail, Gail,Gail". Traci repeatedly called out Gail in an effort to snap her out of her stupor.

"I have to go Trace. I miss you". Gail abruptly ended the video call.

**The Penny's…..**

Oliver was holding his phone close to Traci's face "Hey Traci, what's my skype password? Celery texted me she said Gail emailed her and she wanted to skype with her but I forgot my password".

Traci typed Oliver's password on her phone and tapped the send button. "Thanks". Oliver retrieved his phone from Traci and went back to his conversation with Sam.

Thinking it was okay to mention Gail's name Dov asked Traci calmly "How's Gail by the way? She's coming back next month right?".

"She's doing great. No. Three more months". Traci awkwardly answered avoiding Holly's eyes.

"She should join the academy". Jen added.

Holly was silent all throughout the Gail conversation and opted to stare at her empty beer bottle.

Andy enthusiastically suggested "Oh, Oh, Oh.. She could be a great T.O. If a rookie makes a mistake I'm sure she'll make them do 20 push-ups for every mistake committed.

Everybody exploded with laughter except Holly. "Who's Gail?" Olivia asked.

The table felt silence. Everybody was looking at each other, it's like a none verbal way of pushing someone to come up with an explanation who Gail was. Finally Chris answered "She' friend of ours. Oliver's umm God daughter actually". Chris stuttered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Hello?". Oliver answered his phone while eating his breakfast with Celery.

"Hey Oliver!". Gail greeted him with a tired voice.

"Hi kiddo! Good morning, What can I do for you?".

"Wait, what time is it there?". Gail was momentarily confused with the time difference.

" It is 6 in the morning here. What's up? One more week and you'll be home". Oliver cheerfully reminded the blonde.

"Yeah, can't wait. Hey! So uumm can I ask you something? It's been keeping me up". Gail was kicking her boot that she took off earlier.

"Sure and Celery found an apartment for you. She said her sister witch owns the place and your future neighbors are Celery's friends too, so… they will be extra nice to you and most importantly the land lady will give you a discount".

"My neighbors are witches? We all know I'm not the most congenial person Oliver, so they might not like me and cast a spell on me that'll turn me into a frog!"

"Hahahahaha, you are exaggerating kiddo. You want to ask me something?". Oliver wiped his mouth preparing to leave for work.

Gail paused for a second and took her time in constructing the next sentences that was about to come out from her mouth. "Her new girlfriend? Is she hanging out with you guys?".

Oliver wrinkled his forehead in confusion "Are we talking about Holly". He clarified.

Gail winced at the mention of the brunette's name. "Yeah". The blonde softly confirmed.

"I met her once at the Penny's, Holly brought her one night. Haven't really talked to her, I think Traci and Chloe met her twice? Three times? I'm not really sure. Chloe said Olivia offered to help her in designing her new house because she an interior designer. If you want some more intelligence on Olivia I could ask Chloe, you know her, she knows everything about everybody".

The blonde stayed silent for a while before saying "oh, I thought she's like hanging with all of you all the time". Gail confessed to his Godfather as she rests her head on the bed post.

Oliver had an **AHA** moment and smiled "Jealous that Holly's girlfriend is hanging out with us?".

Gail smirked and admitted to the jealousy comment Oliver made. "Yeah, a little".

Oliver pulled his car door open. "Well you shouldn't be kiddo. We all miss you. She's with Holly and Holly is our friend so we have to be nice to her too. We can't just ignore her, that's just mean".

"Okay, I can't wait to get drunk with you. I should let you go to work. Thanks. I love you".

"Love you too Darlin'. Take care". Oliver started the engine and drove off to work.

**At the station…**

"Hey Diaz! Could you go to Dr. Stewart's office? Give this schedule to her, we asked her to conduct a lecture on preserving crime scenes for the rookies". Sam loudly ordered Chris as he raised a folder on his right hand.

Diaz hurriedly marched down to where Sam was sitting and grabbed the folder on his hand. "Can I give this to Dov and let him bring this to Holly?". Chris nervously glanced at Swarek.

"Don't care. As long as it's delivered today". Sam answered, He pivoted himself around the chair and curiously smiled at Chris "What's with you Diaz? You've been avoiding Holly".

Chris was busted. He timidly shook his head. Swarek pursed his lip and continued saying "Gail? Holly seeing someone".

"I can't understand why Holly's with Olivia. I mean they don't seem happy together and why are we okay with Olivia hangin out with us? We should be on Gail's side! She's way cooler and she's practically Oliver's daughter." Chris passionately pointed out his observations to Sam.

Sam interlaced his hand behind his head "Holly is our friend too Chris. This types of conversation isn't my forte, you could talk to Andy or Chloe or Traci or Jen". Swarek widely smiled at Diaz.

**Traci's apartment…..**

It was girl's night. They rarely have this time for catching up these days, so Chloe took the responsibility to organize this girl's night out (She always takes it upon herself to organize these events) and literally dragged Andy to Traci's apartment. Chloe was already squealing with excitement when Holly finally arrived thirty minutes later.

Traci brought the food over to the living room where the girls were huddled over and sat on the couch next to Andy. Chloe started firing gossips she heard around the station, who's dating who, who broke up with who.

Andy couldn't help herself from asking the question that she's been wanting to ask for weeks now. She cleared her throat and looked at the brunette "Holly, how did you meet Olivia? You haven't really talked about her to us, she just popped up with you at the Penny's".

Holly nervously licked her lips "I met her at a bar one night, she asked for my number and then we started going out".

Traci leaned back "I'm confused. Is she your girlfriend or is it just a fling?". Traci asked the brunette as she grabbed a pizza.

"I don't know. She's nice and we are comfortable with each other". Holly motionlessly explained.

"That's a very interesting answer Holly, she's nice? You're comfortable with each other? You didn't mention anything about love". Chloe looked around the room and saw Traci and Andy nodding in agreement with her. "This is the first time you talked about Olivia and she's nice but she seems preoccupied and her phone! It's literally glued to her hands, she's on her phone all the time. It's annoying! You don't appear to mind her ignoring you sometimes. To be honest, I think Olivia is just your rebound girl". Chloe confidently stated.

"I think Chloe's right Holl, you could end up hurting each other". Andy added.

The brunette sighed, deep inside she knew her friends were right "I don't know I guess we can call it friends with benefits, it's just sex, we don't even talk much, we just have sex. It's not a passionate sex, just to relieve the stress. She recently broke up with her girlfriend too before we met".

"Ooohh okaaay. We just assumed she was your girlfriend". Andy scratched her head

Detective Nash craned her neck past Andy's head and made sure she sees Holly's face "Gail's coming home in a week".

"Are you….. over Gail or are you just into blondes now because Olivia is blonde, in case nobody noticed". Chloe pointed out to her friends keeping her eyes on Holly.

"I don't know". Holly rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and pursed her lips.

**A week and a half later….**

Gail had already settled to her empty apartment. She doesn't have plans on going outside for a while, her plan was to stay inside and avoid seeing Holly with her girlfriend. Celery visits her often bringing her food and sometimes Traci drops by to bring her bags and bags of cheese puffs. She looked around her apartment, it looks bigger because the only thing she had is a TV, couch, a fridge and a bed. "Uuugghhh empty apartment, just like me". She muttered to herself.

A loud annoying knock snapped her back to reality. She glanced at her watch, it's 2:30 PM. "Who would want to see me at this time of the day?" She lazily walked to her door, she heard Chris's voice. "Chris! What are you doing here? How did you?".

Chris flashed his boyish smile "Hi Gail! Uuhhm Oliver told me you stay here so, it's my time off today I thought I'd drop by and see how you are doing?". Chris nervously shuffled his feet.

"Come in". The blonde gestured for Chris to go inside her apartment using her head. "I'm alright". She turned to Chris.

"Do you wanna grab a snack or something? I know a place, just a few blocks away from here". Diaz noticed the blonde's empty apartment. He was sure Gail doesn't have any food to offer him.

The blonde looked fixedly on Chris giving him a why are you being so nice to me look. "sure, I actually miss you. All of you". Gail impassively said.

Chris's smile broadened and he shyly looked down. "Let's go grab some burgers".

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the Snack Shack. They went to the drive through and ate behind Chris's truck on the parking lot. Diaz's phone rang and he reached down on his back pocket "Hey!".

Yeah, Yeah. I'm with her right now. Why?". Chris frowned and intently listened to whoever it was on the other line. "Hold on I'll ask her". He looked at the blonde, putting his burger down.

"Sam wants you to come with us tonight".

"Yeah but I don't want to hang at the Penny's anymore". Gail raised her eyebrows. She doesn't like the idea of accidentally bumping into Holly at the Penny's.

Chris told Sam she doesn't want to drink at the Penny's before slipping his phone back to his back pocket and picked up his burger. "He said we will be at Mulligan's instead. Around 9". He took another huge bite from his burger.

"Okay".

Later that night Gail rolled out of her bed and glanced at her phone it had 5 missed calls from Dov and 3 texts from Oliver. She tiredly replied to one of Oliver's text saying she's on her way. The blonde took a shower and then got dressed for tonight's drinking session with the boys. Gail arrived at the Mulligan's thirty five minutes late. Sam garishly called out the blonde's name from where they were sitting "Gail, Gail.. Over here!".

The blonde took her time in giving all of them a warm hug before sitting down between Oliver and Sam. "Who's buying tonight?". Gail blatantly asked as she eyeballed Sam.

"Me and Oliver" Sam deviously replied tapping Oliver's back.

"How's life without us?". Dov asked with a sly smile.

Gail turned to Dov but instead of throwing a snarky comment on him she brushed it off and laughed. She was quick to change the subject of conversation before it ends up with the guys asking her the details about her break up with Holly. "How's married life Dov?".

"It's really not that easy but we are extremely happy together".

Shots after shots kept coming which made all of them a little tipsy. Oliver, Chris and Dov were as red as a tomato, Sam kept talking about his feelings for Andy which meant he was buzzed up already because he never talks about the power of love. Gail felt a little woozy too but it's nothing she can't handle.

"Excuse me, vodka for you from the lady on sitting on the bar" The waiter gave Gail the vodka before pointing to the woman at the bar who was waiving at her adorably.

Chris egged on Gail to approach the woman, personally thanked her for the vodka and introduce herself to her. "Sgt. Peck. Sgt. Peck. Sgt. Peck Sgt. Peck". Chris chanted over and over again poking the blonde's shoulders a few times.

Dov joined in the chanting which made it more boisterous and embarrassing.

Gail stood up, finally giving up on the relentless chanting that Dov and Chris started. She winced as she swigs the vodka "Okay, Okay, Okay. Here we go". She marched to the bar where the woman was sitting.

"Oh boy!". Oliver shook his head.

A pair of beautiful emerald eyes met Gail's pale blue eyes, her long flowing light brown hair neatly tucked behind her ears, emphasizing her voluptuous red lips. She was wearing a little black dress with a pair of high heels on. Gail was physically attracted to her. "Hi, thanks for the vodka". The blonde could hear Sam cheering her on. "Sorry my friends are a little drunk". She smiled at the woman.

"It's fine. I'm Drew by the way and you're welcome". She offered her hand out for Gail to shook.

"Gail, I'm Gail". The blonde gently grabbed Drew's soft hands and shook it.

Drew charmingly smiled at Gail "Are you a police officer ? they're calling you Sgt.".

The blonde shook her head "Uhmm No, I'm a Marine". She confidently stated.

"Wow, That's hot. Do you live close by?". Drew run her finger over her hair twice and tucked it behind her ear.

Gail glanced at the blushing woman "yeah, 15-20 minutes from here".

"Do you want to talk more at your place? I mean we could". Drew was interrupted by what Gail said.

"Sure. No strings attached, just for fun. I'm in. Wait for me outside. I'll tell my friends I'll be heading to my apartment now". Gail neutrally told Drew.

Drew walked past the guys and swiftly exited the Mulligan's. Gail followed closely behind and grabbed her jacket that was on the chair hanging "Hey, I'm gonna head out. Take it easy on the alcohol". She nonchalantly said.

"Suave!". Dov remarked.

Chris raised his hand to give the blonde a high five "You got game my friend!"

Gail rolled her eyes "See you around guys". She walked towards the door and saw Drew standing outside waiting for her.

**The Next Day….**

Feeling betrayed that the guys did not invite them at last night's drunken reunion, Andy and Chloe decided to bribe Gail with pizza, a six pack, cheese puffs and a box of doughnuts to go on a drinking session of their own later tonight. Traci was on board but not on Andy and Chloe going to her apartment.

Gail woke up naked next to Drew who was still sleeping, she was naked too and pretty hot. They stayed up last night, she sleepily put on a bathrobe. She heard rustling of the sheets, she turned around and saw Drew yawning "Hey, do you want something to eat?".

Drew got up and put on her panties "Yeah, I'm starving. You were amazing last night. It was a party in my panties". Drew slapped the blonde's butt.

"I've heard that a million times". Gail said cockily staring at Drew's huge rack.

Drew noticed the blonde's fondness to her breast "You've been sucking this all night but I have a feeling you haven't had enough of this". She flirtatiously whispered, kissing the blonde and gently biting Gail's lower lip.

A knock interrupted both women. Gail thought its Traci or Celery so she securely tied the bathrobe around her waist. She was surprised when she saw Andy and Chloe standing on her front door flashing their sparkly smile. "What the hell is going on with you people? Is it a tradition at 15 to just randomly come knock on my door?". The blonde annoyingly stared at Andy and Chloe.

"We want to ask you out tonight. We knew you went out with the guys last night so you should do it with us too". Chloe eagerly elaborated.

"Annnd we brought you lunch". Andy proudly held the box of doughnuts.

Gail doesn't want Andy and Chloe to see Drew who was by the way wearing only her panties so she agreed right away. "Okay. Text me what time and where". She took all the food and tried closing the door.

Chloe pushed slightly pushed the door open and let herself and Andy inside the blonde's apartment "We actually wanted to talk to you about something" Chloe's irritating high pitched voice shifted to a serious tone.

Andy didn't say anything but gave Gail a tight smile. But this moment of seriousness was suddenly bothered by the entrance of a topless Drew who calmly went through the box of doughnuts Andy and Chloe brought. Andy immediately focused on Gail's face while Chloe sweetly smiled at Drew expecting the blonde to introduce them.

Gail closed her eyes for a moment and sighed "This is Andy and Chloe, my friends".

"This is Drew my uuhmm aaaa a friend". The blonde awkwardly introduced them to each other.

"Hi" Andy said without turning to Drew, she kept staring at Gail awkwardly.

Chloe on the other hand curiously asked "Is that real?". Pointing at Drew's awesome rack.

Gail and Drew unintentionally answered together "Yeah". Drew giggled "nice meeting you guys". She went back to Gail's bed room.

"Holly shit! Your girlfriend?". Andy whispered.

Gail didn't respond to Andy's query, she figured since Chloe and Andy are tight with Holly they were gonna tell her about this incident and maybe just maybe it would spark a jealous reaction from Holly.

"You should go, thanks for the food. See you tonight".


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gail was on top of Holly, she was thrusting harder and harder with two fingers inside of the brunette. Holly's mouth was slightly open, she was on the verge of coming, she arched her back and squeezed the blonde's hands that were securely planted on the bed with her head in between Gail's hand. Gail could feel the brunette's muscles tensed up, she inched up with her elbow on the bed meeting Gail for a deep passionate kiss. They were both panting, fast short breathing. Sucking each other's tongue and lips.

Gail's steamy dream was cut short when her phone vibrated. She annoyingly pulled her phone out and saw Chloe's name. She sent a long text cancelling the girl's night out she had planned. "Casper! Hi, we have to cancel the girl's night out tonight. It's all hands on deck here at the station. We have three murder cases and two missing kids. Maybe next week". With a smiley face and a heart.

The blonde sighed with relief. She was glad it got cancelled; she couldn't imagine the questions that Chloe would ask her. She typed a reply "I'm happy it was cancelled".

She could tell they were really busy at the station because Chloe didn't even bother to reply. The blonde was irritated that even in her dreams Holly shows up but at the same time she was irked that Chloe interrupted her dream, she needed to see Holly's face as she come one more time even though it's just in her dreams. This was the fourth time she had dreamt of her ex girlfriend. She jumped into the shower, thinking this would brought her back to reality and wash all the Holly thoughts and hotness down the drain.

When she went to sit on the couch she heard her stomach growling, she was starving. She opened the fridge but there was no food. She decided it's a burger and fries kinda' night, so she was thinking of where to grab a burger and satisfy her cravings. She paced back and forth in her kitchen brainstorming where to eat. The Penny's is definitely not included on her list, she (Holly) could be there having a drink or two. Gail snatched her leather jacket and went out the door. She's headed at the Snack Shack where Chris took her earlier this week. She was sure the brunette would not go there; there was no organic food available there, it's all greasy, fried and unhealthy food. She was confident that she won't be seeing her ex that night but as she turned left to enter the burger joint she saw a familiar set of hazel brown eyes eyeing her. It was Holly; she was with a bunch of nerds probably her co-workers. The brunette was gazing at her, not sure whether to smile, cry or just ignore her. Gail was caught off guard by the situation; she stood motionless outside the store not breaking the eye contact she had established with the brunette. Maybe this is what Oliver has been telling me, I CAN'T ALWAYS RUN AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS INSTEAD I GOT TO FACE IT HEAD ON". She reminded herself, she has to deal with this situation like a grown ass woman. She looked up and gave her ex girlfriend a small smile and proceeded to the counter for her order.

"Hi what can I get you tonight?". The guy behind the counter politely asked.

"A double cheese burger, extra large fries, 10 pieces spicy chicken nuggets and a large milk shake". Gail rapidly divulged her order because she could feel Holly's stare.

"take out or dine in?". The guy behind the counter asked as his fingers were poking at the cash registry buttons.

"Take out". Gail answered.

"Okay. 10 minutes for Chicken nuggets, you willing to wait?". The guy quickly informed the blonde as he shouted her orders to the line cook behind him.

Gail nodded and searched for an empty seat away from the brunette and her co-workers. Three minutes in and she could still feel the brunette's stare. She lifted her head and side eyed the brunette. She was right; Holly was still looking at her. Gail glanced at Holly again; she was now standing up and walking towards her. The blonde felt butterflies in her stomach, her heart was beating three times faster, she felt light headed and she frantically searched for her phone on her pockets because she wanted to pretend she was talking to someone in an effort to stop Holly from approaching her and talking to her but she was too late, Holly was already standing in front of her, towering over her.

"Hello Gail". Holly's voice was shaking. She nervously grabbed the stool next to the blonde and searched for the blonde's eyes.

"Holly". Gail acknowledged Holly's presence without directly looking at her.

"How are doing?". Holly was desperately trying to have an eye contact with Gail, she wanted to reach out and grab Gail's hand, and she wanted to hug the blonde.

Before Gail could open her mouth to answer the brunette, she heard a loud cheery voice calling out her name. "Gail!". It was Dov.

"Dov, Chris? I thought you're busy tonight?". Gail immediately turned her attention to the two men. Relieved that the awkward conversation with Holly was interrupted.

Chris answered while staring at Gail and then Holly "Yeah but we wanted to get dinner for everybody at the station so we…. Are you two?". Chris was frowning and sheepishly looked at Holly.

"Oh! No,no, she was with those nerds". Gail swiftly denied pointing her fingers towards Holly's friends.

"Did you and tequila lady… what was her name again?". Dov asked, wiggling his brows at the blonde.

Chris particularly did not like the idea of Holly moving on so fast (He thought Holly and Olivia are in a serious relationship) after she dumped Gail, he wants Holly to hear that Gail too was moving on. "You should bring her next time we hang out".

Me and Holly talking was awkward but this conversation with my one night stand with Holly listening, was awkward on top of awkward, she thought to herself. She prayed so hard for those chicken nuggets to cook fast so she can dash out of the Snack Shack. As soon as she heard her name, she stood up and walked towards the counter. "It was nice seeing you again Holly. See you guys". She gazed at Holly's eyes giving her a genuine smile and then she left. So much for dealing with this like a grown up.

She arrived at her apartment and devoured the burger. She inhaled slowly and tears run down her face. Seeing Holly brought back the memories. It was like all the hurt came flooding in. Flashbacks of the good memories came crashing, she felt vulnerable. She wanted to curl up and cry all night long. How could one fight lead us to this? We broke up and we never gave each other a chance to explain. Gail could not stop thinking about the ifs and the what could have been. It's too late now she's with someone else. Holly was all she could think of until she fell into a deep slumber.

The next day Gail was brushing her teeth when she received a text from Drew "Busy? I was thinking of a quickie today?".

The blonde replied quickly at Drew's scheme. She thought having sex with Drew today would get her mind of Holly for a few minutes. "Ok. You know where to find me".

Few minutes later she heard a car pull up and opened the door. It was Drew wearing a surgical scrubs hurriedly walking up to her. Gail instantly pulled Drew to her apartment and planted a deep kiss which elicited a moan from Drew. "You're a doctor?". The blonde asked as Drew bit gently on her lower lip.

"Yeah. I got thirty minutes". Drew breathlessly answered as Gail squeezed her breast and pinned her on the door.

"I can do wonders in just fifteen minutes". Gail whispered at Drew's ear after nibbling it.

They both collapsed at the bed. "Four different positions in just twenty five minutes. Amazing". Drew praised the blonde's talent.

Gail narrowed her eyes and smiled. "you have five minutes to drive back to your work place". She handed Drew her bra that was on the night stand.

"Thanks. And you never fail to amaze me. Until next time?". She flirtatiously asked Gail.

Gail nodded "You should at least bring me food next time".

Drew kissed Gail on the lips, tracing the blonde's lips with her tongue. "Okay".

Drew left and her apartment was silent once again, empty and cold. Gail could hear her heart beating, she was incredibly sad. In her desperation to forget about Holly she ended up sleeping around with random women or she's drunk all day. Holly tore her apart and she can't seem to put back pieces of her back together. Gail, for the first time her life has no backup plan, no direction, no safety net to catch her, no plan b. She loved Holly so much it hurts. She advanced towards the kitchen; she grabbed a bottle of rum in the hopes of drowning the hurt with alcohol.

"Chris can you please call Gail? Tell her to come her ASAP!". Traci breathlessly commanded Diaz.

Chris dialed the blonde's number but no answer. He's calls kept going to the voice mail. It took Chris almost an hour before he got a hold of Gail. "Gail!". He yelled.

"Jesus Chris! What do you want?". Gail stutteringly answered.

"I need you to come down here right away. Something happened to Oliver". Chris clumsily forgot to mention he was at the hospital.

"Come where? What happened to Oliver?". The blonde suddenly sobered up upon hearing Chris's bad news.

"Hopkins Memorial Hospital".

"On my way".

**At the Hospital Entrance…..**

Gail was briskly walking from the parking lot when she saw Holly again, hastily walking towards the hospital entrance with Olivia right behind her and the three of them appeared to be going to the same direction, the hospital entrance. She could see the frantic expression on Holly's face, she wanted to hold her hands and comfort her but Gail forced herself not to focus on Holly at this very moment. Since it was apparent that something horrible is happening and that Holly and her will be in the same room for hours, Gail opted to do the inevitable, she nodded at Holly when they entered the hospital, letting Holly and Olivia walk ahead of her. Curious about what is happening she asked Holly. "Do you have any idea what's going on?".

Holly turned to her and suddenly stopped. "They were involved in a car accident. The suspect crashed his vehicle to Chloe's squad car. She's critically injured. Oliver was in the car with Sam, they were both injured too". Holly touched Gail's shoulders but she removed it when the blonde glanced at her hands on her shoulders.

They saw the hospital hallways filled with police officers. Gail's eyes quickly searched for Chris but he was nowhere to be found. Traci called out the blonde's name and led then to the waiting room.

"How's Oliver doin?". Gail restlessly asked Nash.

"He's going to be okay. He had a concussion but his scans were clear so the doctor said he'll get discharged tonight. Celery's with him". Traci reassuringly answered and hugged Gail.

Andy and Dov were sitting side by side on the corner holding each other's hands anxiously waiting for any news on how the surgery is going. Chris was pacing back and forth across the room with a cup of coffee on his hand. Traci was on her phone talking to someone. Gail was standing near the door she couldn't help glancing at Olivia and Holly. They were sitting directly opposite to where Dov and Andy were sitting. Olivia's right arm was resting on Holly's shoulders while her left arm was busy with her phone. All Gail could do now is wish that she was on the brunette's side, wrapping her with her arms and wiping away her tears.

A few hours later, Oliver was discharged but elected to stay with them in the waiting room for updates on Chloe and Sam.

Oliver smiled at Gail who was staring at the bandage on his forehead. "Chicks dig scar kiddo, don't worry". He jokingly sad.

Gail did not respond and gave him a tight hug instead. They heard a soft knock on the door. Gail reached for the door knob and opened it. A surgeon came in and explained to them that Sam broke his arm but they've fixed it and he is going to be transferred at the recovery room soon. They were relieved upon hearing the doctor's update but Chloe is still in the operating room and they waited for another hour before another surgeon came in. Gail was unexpectedly recognized the second surgeon who came in the room. The surgeon was visibly surprise at the blonde's presence too but she quickly recovered and explained how the surgery on Chloe went. "Officer Epstein suffered a subdural hematoma, usually associated with traumatic brain injury. Blood gathers around the brain. Usually resulting from tears in bridging veins which cross the subdural space, subdural hemorrhages may cause an increase in intracranial pressure (ICP), which can cause compression of and damage to delicate brain tissue. So we had to do an emergency surgery called craniotomy, it will help relieve the pressure that the swelling is causing around her brain tissue. We have to keep a close eye on her so she has to be at the critical care unit until the swelling subsides". The surgeon explained loudly but she was facing Dov the whole time.

"Can I at least see her?". Dov asked. His eyes were glimmering with tears.

The surgeon sternly refused. "I'm afraid I can't".

"Just for a few minutes Dr. Drew". Dov pleaded.

"Drew can you just please let Dov see Chloe for a minute? Please?". Gail inched a little closer to her.

Drew stared at the blonde for a second "Okay, just a few minutes. Tell the nurses I allowed you to see her. Just for a few minutes". She emphasized the last sentence.

Dov run out the waiting room looking for the critical care unit to see his wife.

"Mrs. Epstein is a friend of yours?". Drew asked Gail as she rubbed the blonde's shoulders. Gail nodded.

Drew went for a hug "I'm so sorry".

Drew and Gail talked for some time, Drew was still rubbing Gail's arm. Holly kept staring at them and the way the surgeon was looking and touching Gail she could tell that they're seeing each other. She figured this was the naked woman at Gail's apartment Chloe and Andy told her about. Jealousy slowly crept in Holly's skin, she kept rolling her eyes, she kept licking her lips, she was restlessly sitting on the plastic chairs until she could not take it anymore, she stood up and stepped outside the room walking past Drew and Gail.

Holly was on the verge of crying when Olivia went after her and told her she has to go ahead because she has to be somewhere early the next day. After seeing Drew leaving the waiting room, the brunette went inside to wait for Dov.

Traci curiously eyed Gail "How did you know that Dr.?".

"I… uumm We.. met a few days ago". Gail tried to stall.

Traci frowned, she clearly doubted her answer but Dov came back in and told them there's nothing they can do now but to go home, take some much needed sleep, trust in the capable hands of the nurses and doctors that they would take good care of Chloe and hope for her speedy recovery. After all the hugs and reassuring words they all went their separate ways and walked outside the hospital.

Gail noticed that she and Holly were walking towards the same parking area. Thinking Holly was completely over her she didn't even bother to turn around and talk to the brunette. Little did she know that Holly was thinking the same way. Holly thought Gail was with Drew. Gail could hear Holly's car door slammed shut but she did not turn her engine on. Gail buckled her seatbelt but she did not start her engine either. She turned to Holly's car, Holly was inside staring blankly ahead. The blonde was thinking about undoing her seatbelt, walk towards Holly and just talk to her. The two women seemed to be paralyzed inside their car, not being able to start the engine; they were so close but yet so far. Holly turned to Gail, they were now staring at each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Holly looked down when she saw Gail drove off the parking lot. Suddenly the regret dawned on her, days after she dumped Gail she convinced herself that her decision was for the best but as the days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months she realized that ending things with Gail was the dumbest decision she had ever made. "There goes my life". Holly grumbled at the sight of Gail driving away.

**Gail's Apartment…..**

Adam was knocked on Gail's door wondering why she needed him to come to her apartment so early. "Gail open up, it's me".

The blonde heard Adam's knock, she threw the pair of scissors on the sink and grabbed a baseball cap clumsily putting it on her head. "Hey".

"What's going on? It's six in the morning and I have to go to work". Adam scowled at the blonde in confusion. Gail removed the baseball cap showed Adam what she did with her hair. "Holly shit Gail! What did you do to your hair? And you're drunk!? Again!". He was dumbfounded at what Gail's hair looked like.

"I'm not drunk just a little tipsy. Can you help me even out my hair?". The blonde looked down, tears were about to fall from her eyes.

Adam examined the blonde's hair and the damage she had done. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He annoyingly dragged Gail to the bathroom "Traci told me Holly was at the hospital too". He glanced at Gail waiting to see any violent reaction when he mentioned Holly's name.

Gail shook her head and unexpectedly cries in Adam's shoulders "She's with someone else and it fucking hurts".

Adam held her tightly for a few minutes. When the blonde stepped back and to look at him, he let go of Gail and messed up her hair. "So? That doesn't justify hacking your hair off". He gently murmured.

"I'm so miserable without her". She steadily stared at Adam's face.

Adam snatched the scissors on the sink and tried to even out the blonde's hair. "Stay still. It's not like Holly is married or anything, you know, just tell her you still love her and tell her you don't wanna mess up her relationship with Olivia…." Adam stopped talking for a bit and assessed his hair cutting skills and then he continued saying " Close your eyes. Okay, I don't think I can help you with the hair department". He dropped the scissors back to the sink and washed his hands.

"Did Traci said anything about Holly and Olivia to you?". Gail hesitantly asked as she examined Adam's work.

"No. She knew I was on your side and she knew I don't want to hear anything about Olivia". Adam crossed his arm around his chest and leaned on the bathroom wall.

"Thanks. It's not that easy. Moving on, moving forward. I wish I can just talk to Holly and tell her how I really feel".

"You did it before; I don't see any reason why you wouldn't do it again. I didn't like it when Holly broke up with you but if you really really love her, I think you should fight for what you feel. That's who you are Gail, you are a fighter. You don't just curl up, cry and then decide to cut your hair off". Adam animatedly advised the blonde.

Gail was combing her hair with her fingers and staring at herself at the mirror. "You're right Adam. I should get out there and fight. I will fight but I should get my hair done first. I'll call Celery or Traci later". The blonde pivoted her body to face Adam. "Thank you, I'm sorry I had to involve you with my stupid heart ache".

Adam chuckled "you are welcome. I'm always here for you. Always remember that. He poked the blonde's arm and emphasized the word ALWAYS. "I should go, I don't want to be late for work". He gave Gail a quick hug and exited her apartment.

Oliver noticed that Traci and Celery kept whispering something to each other as if they were going to tell him something. "Spit it out". Quipped Oliver.

"Traci has something to tell you". Celery immediately looked at the detective.

Oliver frowned "What?". A hint of irritation was on his voice.

"Adam told me Gail did something and he wants me and Celery to see how's she doin?". Traci was looking at Celery then she gazed at Oliver.

Oliver sighed "Who did she sleep with this time? Huh? A police officer from fifteen?. I know she's been drinking excessively and I'm mad at how she's reacting to her break up with Holly. We all know how it feels to get our hearts broken but we did not sleep with random people. We did not drink every night". He closed the newspaper that he was reading.

"Well, you know her. She doesn't want to show any signs of weakness". Traci softly replied trying not to aggravate Oliver even more.

Oliver grabbed his jacket "Let's go there and talk to Gail".

As they exited Traci's car, Celery reminded the clearly annoyed Oliver to calm down and to give Gail advices that would build her confidence up. Celery knocked and softly called out Gail's name.

The blonde unlocked her door and was surprise to see that Oliver was with Traci and Celery. She unconsciously adjusted the baseball cap that she's been wearing all day and stepped to the side to let her friends in.

Oliver was eyeing her suspiciously "What's that on your head?". He asked the blonde pointing at the cap.

"A baseball cap".

"I know what that is. Why are you wearing a cap inside your apartment Gail?". He sternly looked at Gail.

The blonde removed the baseball cap. She laid it on the couch and then she fixed what was left of her hair. She did not say anything she just showed them what she did with her hair.

Oliver moved his eyes from Gail's face to her hair "Gail!" He exclaimed.

Celery stepped in and gently walked Gail to the bathroom "Let's try to fix this hair". She smiled at the blonde.

Traci followed Gail and Celery to the bathroom leaving Oliver sitting on the couch. "Gail I want to tell you something. Andy and Chloe were supposed to tell this but they said when they came here, some naked chick was here too…? Traci paused. "And when the accident happened we just kinda forgot to tell you about it".

"What?". Gail kept her eyes closed as Celery tried to salvage what was left of her hair.

Traci sat at the rim of the tub "Olivia is not Holly's girlfriend".

"Wait… what? Are you serious?". The blonde opened her eyes and turned to Traci.

Traci nodded "They're friends with benefits. Holly met Olivia in a bar and Olivia broke up with her girlfriend too and I don't know, they just started hanging out and answering each other's booty call".

Gail closed her eyes again and stayed silent as Celery fixed her hair. The three women finally got out of the bathroom and joined Oliver who was still at the couch sitting.

"You can't do this to yourself Gail, you can't sleep around with some random girls, you can't get drunk every night and sleep all day. You know you can talk to us; we are all here for you. If you're still in love with Holly tell her". Oliver stared at Gail. He reached for the blonde's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's not that easy Oliver". Gail replied while wiping her tears with her shirt.

Oliver moved closer to her "I know Gail, I know. But don't you think you deserve a second chance?".

"I want to give it a second chance. Me and Holly but I have to fix myself first. I have trust issues and I'm scared Oliver, I'm scared that I might push Holly away again, I'm scared of being vulnerable". The blonde confessed.

"You have to take a chance Gail. You can never plan out everything in life" Celery added.

**At the Hospital….**

Gail strides into the hospital hallway towards Chloe's room with pink flowers and a pink stuffed giraffe on her hands. She saw Dov standing by Chloe's bed side, they were talking to someone but she can't see who it was. She knocked on the door to grab their attention. She was sporting her new hair style, a pixie cut courtesy of Celery.

Chloe shrieked with excitement when Gail entered her room "Aaawww, Casper. Is that for me?". She pointed at the flowers and the stuffed animal.

She handed the flowers and stuffed toy to Chloe as she walked further inside the room "yeah". Is all she was able to say when she saw Holly sitting on the chair that was placed across Chloe's hospital bed.

"Thank you Gail, you're so sweet. Did you miss me?".

"No. Not really. I just wanna make fun of you". Gail sarcastically answered.

Chloe noticed her new hair style and was quick to point it out "Your hair looks good on you by the way".

"I know, you're the tenth person who said that to me today". Gail cockily said to Chloe.

A nurse came by Chloe's room informing them that the neurosurgeon will be coming in for a final assessment. She's been in the hospital for two weeks and is dying to get out of there and recover at home. Drew came in the room and examined Chloe one more time.

"I will be discharging you tomorrow Chloe. The surgery went well, no complications, scans were all clear so you should be fine to go home tomorrow". Drew shook Chloe and Dov's hand.

"Thank you so much Drew". Dov gave her a wide grin and shook her hands firmly.

"You're welcome". Drew turned to Gail "Hey Gail".

"Hi Drew" The blonde stiffly answered. She then slowly looked at Drew as she left in a hurry out of Chloe's room. "See you around".

Holly was sitting across the room and kept glancing at Gail's new hair cut. She awkwardly sat there and waited for Gail to give her a smile or something but when she saw Drew and the flirty smile she flashed Gail she felt her chest getting tighter and it was getting difficult for her to breath. Holly kept her cool and managed to give Gail a smile.

"Are you still dating Drew?". Dov suddenly asked.

Gail wanted to let Holly know she wasn't dating anybody so she answered a loudly "No. I'm not seeing anyone actually".

Upon hearing that Holly felt a little lighter and relieved. Now all I have to do is figure out a way to talk to her and get her to listen to what I've gotta say, Holly thought to herself.

"Andy is bringing us lunch so both of you should stay and eat lunch here". Chloe gravely stated staring at Holly and then to Gail.

"Everybody is coming here with food to aaa.. to uuhmmm celebrate… uhhmm Chloe's fast recovery". Dov added.

"What's taking them so long?". Gail impatiently asked and rolled her eyes at Dov. "I'll get coffee, you want coffee too?" She stared at Dov.

"No. Why don't you ask Holly if she wants coffee too". Dov suggested as he terminated eye contact with Gail.

"I know how she likes her coffee Dov. I don't have to ask her". Gail coolly answered.

Holly smiled at the blonde "Can I…. go with you? I'm a little hungry, I want to grab a snack too".

Gail turned her back away from the room and smiled widely but she doesn't want to give the game away. She turned back around to face Holly "Yeah. Sure". She said neutrally.

The brunette jumped out of the chair and smoothen out her shirt. They walked side by side but not talking to each other. When they reached the coffee shop across the hospital Gail opened the door for Holly. The blonde reached to her pocket and paid for the coffee and the muffin that they had ordered.

"Can we stay here for while?". Holly asked with a shaky voice.

The blonde took a sip of her coffee "Okay".

"I know I'm going to be the eleventh person to say this but you really look good with that hair cut Gail".

Gail smiled and blushed but she didn't say anything. They both stayed there for a while without talking about anything, contented just to lay eyes on each other, glancing at each other while the other looks away.

"Where is everybody Chloe? Where's the food? Where's lunch? It's been twenty minutes". Gail asked Chloe.

Chloe deviously smiled at Holly and Gail "They cancelled". She answered shortly.

Gail shot Dov a icy glare but he quickly got busy with his phone pretending to text someone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Holly arrived at her house feeling hopeful that Gail would eventually be willing to talk to her about what had happened to their relationship after they had coffee when they accidentally saw each other to visit Chloe at the hospital. The brunette couldn't erase Gail's face, her short messy hair, her smile, her lips and her eyes, her deep blue eyes. Holly laid in her bed, gazing at the ceiling, looking back at what she and Gail once had and then the images of Gail casually talking to Drew at the hospital waiting room suddenly crashed her thoughts, the way Drew rubbed Gail's arm, the way she stared at Gail's face, and the way she sweetly smiled when Gail hugged her, she also noticed Gail's eyes straying away from Drew's face to her cleavage. Holly removed her glasses and gently massaged the bridge of her nose, she put her glasses back on and remembered how Andy and Chloe described Drew after they saw her naked at Gail's apartment. She can clearly recall Andy's description very well "She had big, huge, massive boobs Holly". Chloe's description was a little thorough than Andy's "She had this long waivy brown hair, her boobs were probably ten times bigger than mine and Andy's combined!, she was hot, she had nice ass and she has a really flawless skin". Holly's mood quickly shifted, she was irritated, she was jealous and she frantically coming up with ideas (some of them lame) on how to talk to Gail soon.

**Dov and Chloe's House….**

"I don't even know why I'm doing this!". Gail groaned while marinating the chicken wings. She was standing next to Chloe. Dov was busy unloading bags and bags of grocery.

"Because we are friends, and you miss me and you're good at cooking and the gang is coming over to celebrate my full recovery and my first day back on the streets….. and free alcohol". Chloe cheerfully laid the list of possible reasons for the blonde. She nudged Gail's hip with hers "Thank you for helping us voluntarily today". Chloe beamed at the blonde.

"Stop being so positive and bright bambi eyes it's burning my eyes". Taunted Gail.

Later that night people started coming in. Oliver and Celery arrived first, followed by Sam and Andy. Adam and Traci showed up fifteen minutes later. Chris and Jen came in with Holly behind them.

Dov led them to the dining area where the table was over flowing with food. "Let the feast begin". Dov announced.

They started attacking the food. Gail caught a glimpse of Holly sinking her teeth into the Buffalo wings she had made. Holly was making all these MMMMMM… and AAAHHHH… and OOHHH WWOOWW THIS IS GOOD noises and comments out of her mouth. Gail's brain went straight to comparing those to the sounds Holly made when they used to make love. The blonde was so lost with her HOLLY thoughts that she didn't realize Chris was asking her something until he poked her cheeks playfully "Earth to Gail, Earth to Gail".

Gail swatted Chris's hands "What?".

"I was asking you to teach me how to cook buffalo wings"

"Okay". Gail answered shortly and stepped outside bringing a plateful of food with her to the back porch to clear her dirty, dirty thoughts. She lit a cigarette to calm her nerves down and exhaled slowly. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned and realized it was Holly.

"I didn't know smoke, Since when?". Holly approached the blonde placing her own plate at the foldable table.

"yeah, during my last deployment just to keep the nerves down".

"Smoking can cause scarring to the lungs and eventually may lead to atelectasis and then death. It can cause cancer, gum disease, heart problems, nerve damage". Holly rumbled while frowning at the blonde.

Sensing that Holly's rambling could take hours, Gail flicked her cigarette away. "Okay, Okay no more cigarettes tonight".

"Or you can just quite". Holly pulled the wooden chair and sat.

Gail sat across Holly "What a bossy nerd". The blonde rolled her eyes at Holly.

Holly chuckled and then there was silence. Holly felt a compulsion to keep the conversation going "So… How are you? I heard you're dating Chloe's neurosurgeon? Holly asked casually not making any eye contact with Gail.

"We never really dated. It was just,…. Gail paused. Uhhmm a fling". Gail took a swig of her beer and went on saying "So? You and Olivia?".

"We never really dated. It was just a fling". Holly copied every word of Gail's previous answer, with her eyes now locked to the blonde's face.

Gail nodded. She knew this was their subtle way of saying it was just for the sex. "How's work?". Gail took another gulp of beer.

"Busy as usual. Are you looking to be deployed again?".

"I just got here, you want me to leave again?". Gail gave Holly a smirk while fixing her hair with her fingers.

"No, I'm just curious. I am so glad to see you again".

Holly reached out to hold the blonde's knee that was slightly touching hers "Gail, I miss you so much". Holly was smiled but her tears were about to flow.

Sam burst out of nowhere, unknowingly interrupted Holly and Gail. "We are leaving". He looked at Holly and then Gail with a huge smile.

Gail wasn't able to react to the blonde's I MISS YOU comment. She was still in a daze after what she heard from Holly. "Let's get inside". She held the door for the brunette.

"Time to go". Chris announced. Everyone agreed and grabbed their jackets.

"I'll stay. I'll help bambi eyes clean up". The blonde informed her friends while she stood beside Holly.

Holly needed to talk to Gail, she desperately needed Gail to know how much she misses her. The quick thinking pathologist seized the opportunity and said "I'll hang back too. I'll uuuhhhmmm help clean too".

"Oh! Do you want me to help clean too? I'm on the day shift with Chloe so I can". Andy didn't finish her sentence. Chloe glared at Andy "It's okay Andy. Holly and Gail can do the cleaning". Chloe emphasized Gail and Holly's name. "Oh! Oh! Okay.. I actually have to sleep early tonight. You guys have fun cleaning. Good night". Andy suddenly realized what Chloe was trying to do.

"See Chloe, Using disposable plates and cups are much easier to clean. You just shove all these to the garbage bag". The blonde confidently said while holding the black garbage bag up for Holly who was clearing the kitchen table. She gave Chloe the I told you so look. She saw Chloe grabbed the brunette's phone that she placed on the counter earlier and hid it inside the kitchen drawer.

"Thanks Holly". Chloe walked Holly to the drive way. "You're welcome Chloe". The brunette gave her a quick hug.

"Drive safely". Chloe reminded Holly.

"See you around Holly". Gail turned around and walked towards her motorcycle.

Gail was about to mount on her Ducati when Chloe called her. "Gail. I want you to do something for me".

The blonde frowned at Chloe "What?".

Chloe opened the kitchen drawer and pulled out Holly's phone. "Holly's phone".

"Holly drove off already. Give it to her tomorrow". Gail groaned.

"This is your alibi to go to her house and talk to her tonight". Chloe excitedly suggested.

"You're the one who stole it so you should give it back".

"Stop being so dumb! And it's raining! Her phone. It's a perfect recipe for a romantic make up sex". Chloe dreamily stared at Gail.

Gail was apparently confused "Rain? Recipe? What? Your brain is still not working properly".

"Here's her phone, this will be your alibi why you're about to drive to her house. You tell her she left it in my house". Chloe braked at the confused Gail.

"It's raining and I'm on my motorcycle so it doesn't take a scientist to figure out I'm gonna get wet and possibly freeze to death".

"That's exactly my point! You drive to her house to return her phone that she "forgot" and then when she opens the door and see that your wet she'll immediately kiss you because you look so hot in that wet white shirt". Chloe was literally jumping up and down when she explained everything to the blonde.

"First of all you stole her phone, okay. Second, I don't wanna die because of hypothermia and Third, this is not a movie Chloe, we are not going to make love all night long".

"Do you still love her Gail?". Chloe bravely asked. There was seriousness tone in her voice.

"Yes". Gail answered softly.

"What are you still doing here? Stop pretending that you're over her. And by the way I don't think you'll die of hypothermia because you are after all the ice queen". Chloe pushed the blonde out to her house and to her motorcycle.

Gail put on her leather jacket but Chloe yanked it out "You don't need this because we want the rain to soak your shirt remember?".

" This is a bad idea Chloe". Gail jumped on her motorcycle and drove to Holly's house.

Chloe was beaming, she was now wearing Gail's leather jacket "You can thank me later Casper!".

**At Holly's….**

Holly was about to read a medical journal when she heard a motorcycle engine roaring outside and a glaring headlights. She knew this was Gail, it has to be Gail. She peeked outside and saw the blonde removing her helmet.

The brunette runs toward her doorway and as soon as Gail knocked she immediately opened the door. She saw a very wet and sexy Gail Peck. Gail was slightly shivering from the cold and her eyes went straight to the brunette's rack, she wasn't wearing any bra and she can clearly make out Holly's nipples from where she was standing. Holly noticed Gail's eyes staring down at her boobs which made her blush.

"Gail! You're very wet… I mean…. your shirt is wet….. from the rain. The rain got you all wet.. that's what I was trying to say". Holly stuttered as she marveled at Gail's body.

"You left your phone at Chloe's". Gail distractingly said.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in? I can make you coffee. I'll get you a towel. You left a shirt here so you could change that". Holly pointed at Gail's wet t-shirt.

Well so much for makeup sex Chloe, she thought to herself as she waited for the brunette. Holly went back downstairs and handed Gail a towel and the shirt that Gail had left at her drawer when they were still together. The blonde nonchalantly removed her shirt, exposing her pale torso, her toned abs tensed from the cold and Holly noticed she had a new tattoo. Gail noticed Holly awkwardly looking up at the ceiling and clearing her throat. "What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before". Gail said to Holly putting the shirt over her shoulders.

"It's just awkward. Seeing you shirtless again, put the shirt on and let's have coffee". Holly slowly marched towards the kitchen; she needed to distract herself away from Gail's gorgeousness.

"Holly! About what you said earlier". Gail paused trying to assess if Holly is interested in what she's about to say.

Holly turned around "I miss you Gail". The brunette repeated what she had said earlier, her eyes are welling up. She turned tilted her head to gauge the blonde's reaction.

"I miss you too. I'm miserable without you". Gail confessed with a shaky voice, she was gazing at the brunette's hazel brown eyes. Tears were about to fall from her eyes too.

Holly walked to Gail who was standing behind her, still shirtless. The brunette was focused on Gail's face she forcefully grabbed the blonde's body and kissed her deeply. Holly ran her fingers through Gail's short hair. She was hungry for the blonde's lips. She wildly kissed Gail on the lips, tracing the blonde's lips with her tongue, sucking Gail's tongue and biting her lips. Gail frantically removed Holly's tank top, almost ripping it in the process. Gail managed to carry Holly to the couch, when Holly was sitting on the couch, she grabbed Gail by the waist and unzipped her jeans. Gail lightly pushed Holly to lie down on the couch and removed all of her clothes. Gail sucked Holly's breast hungrily, grinding hard on the brunette's core. Holly spreads her legs widely inviting the blonde. Gail kept teasing Holly, kissing her lips deeply, sucking her neck, licking her breast, kissing her inner thighs, kissing her clit but she's not licking it yet. Holly let out a long heavy breath, she was moaning at Gail's kisses, she's so wet but she's frustrated at the same time, she wanted Gail inside her. "Touch me, I want you to touch me". She commanded Gail with a low voice. Gail's mouth touched Holly's stomach, and then she kissed Holly's center, she started flicking her tongue up and down, forming circles around Holly's clit. Gail could feel and taste Holly's wetness. She's dripping. She inserted two fingers inside Holly, pulling them in and out slowly at first and then a third finger went in she starts to speed up her fingers. "Oh God! Gail, Gail. Don't stop Please! Ahhhhh.. Gaiilllll". Holly cries out. Gail was looking at Holly intently "Look at me". The blonde said to the shuddering Holly, the brunette's muscles tensed up, her breaths were getting shorter and shorter and her moans keep getting louder and louder. Holly collapsed on the couch, her mouth open and her hands fondling the Blonde's breast. Gail pulled out her fingers out and Holly grabbed it and licked it. The blonde could not look away from Holly. She had waited for this moment way too long, this is what she's been missing, she's been having sex with different women but with Holly it was different, it was special it's making love.

After a few minutes of kissing and caressing each other, Holly maneuvered Gail under her and started rubbing her legs between Gail's thighs; the blonde willingly parted her legs. The blonde could see Holly's desire growing. Gail's left hand was squeezing Holly's breast, the other stroking her ass. Holly was now humping the blonde's center fiercely; the brunette pulled away from Gail and sat on the blonde's core continuing to grind hard on her. Gail could feel herself going to the edge of orgasm; she arched her back, grabbed not loosing eye contact with Holly. The brunette then swiftly moved down and held Gail's hips, Holly used a pillow to slightly elevate Gail's clit, she licked Gail's clit slowly and tenderly, and she sucked the blonde's clit before devouring her. "Fuck". Is the only word Gail managed to say when she was once again on the verge of having her second orgasm. Holly was relentless, she inserted three fingers inside Gail which made Gail quiver. Holly's fingers were fast and deep inside the blonde. Gail's core starts to spasm, she throw her head back and let out a soft moan.

Holly collapsed beside Gail. Their legs still tangled together. The blonde lay there motionless, she was still breathing rapidly and her neck and chest still flushed after her last orgasm. Holly turned to her side to face Gail "Can we talk about what happened to us?". She asked staring at the blonde.

Gail exhaled and looked at Holly "Okay. Let's talk".

"I'm sorry I broke up with you. I should've fought harder. I miss you and I'm so sorry for hurting you like that".

Gail frowned, all of a sudden remembering how Lisa belittled her in front of Holly "You're not gonna say sorry about not defending me from Lisa? I still feel the same way about her by the way, I have fantasized about stabbing her fake boobs with a fork". Gail raised her voice and she rolled out of Holly's couch and started gathering her clothes.

Holly sobbed and didn't say anything; she turned her back away from the angry Gail and cried. Gail pulled her pants up when she noticed Holly crying, she bent down and caressed Holly's shoulders "I'm sorry I raised my voice. The truth is I'm scared of you, when you broke up with me I was so lost, I didn't know what to do and so I did what I do best, I left. I wanted to forget you but I failed. I'm so sorry if you felt like I was ashamed of our relationship". Gail kissed Holly's shoulder.

Holly wiped her tears, composed herself and turned to Gail. "I love you Gail, I'm sorry for not defending you. I did not expect Lisa to say all those bullshit, I was stunned, too stunned to even defend you. I'm so sorry, I want a second chance. I want us to have another shot, we deserve another shot. I miss everything about you. I don't eat cheese puffs but I keep buying them because it reminds me of you. I love you. You took a huge part of my heart with you when we broke up and no one else could make my heart again except for you".

Gail planted a soft kiss on Holly's lips "I love you too Holly".

Holly stood up and hugged Gail. "Please stay tonight". Holly pleaded.

"Okay". Gail answered. Holly led Gail to her bedroom and they curled up in bed together, not sure where this is leading them but what matters is that they both admitted how miserable their lives were without each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Holly opened her eyes; she turned to her left where she saw Gail sound asleep. She wanted to pinch herself; she could not believe that the blonde was sleeping right next to her. She stared at Gail for a while, the blonde look so peaceful, the rise and fall of her chest as she breaths in and out was relaxing. Gail fluttered her eyes; she caught a glance of the brunette staring at her. She removed her hand that was across Holly's chest to cover her blushing face "Stop staring at me like that". She let out a girlish giggle.

"I still can't believe you're here". Holly kissed the blonde's shoulder.

Gail placed her hand across Holly's chest again and hugged her really really tight "Me either". She gently pulled Holly down and kissed Holly gently on the lips. "Hi.. kiss.. Good morning…kiss I miss you… kiss".

"Good morning.. hhhhmm (moaned as Gail kisses her).. I miss you too.. you look gorgeous you're your short hair…hhhmmm and uhhmmm I'm starving".

Gail smiled "I'll cook you breakfast. What do you want to eat?".

Holly devilishly grinned "I would love to eat you all day but since that requires energy I would love to eat an actual food.. that would give me energy to eat you". Holly tilted her head sideways.

The blonde chuckled at Holly's naughty comment "Breakfast coming right up in 15 minutes. Since when did you get kinky?".

"Your presence makes my brain think and do kinky stuff. So, I blame you for my kinkiness". Holly kissed Gail's hand.

Gail got up of bed; she burrowed a sweat pants from Holly and put on her bra. She stretched her arms out "Let's stop that brain of yours from thinking kinky stuff and make ourselves breakfast before we resume all of our PG activities".

Holly rolled out of bed and followed Gail to the kitchen "So, little birdies told me you've been seeing a lot of women after you got back". Holly casually asked Gail as she leaned against the sink.

"little birdies? Do they have a name?".

"Yes but I'm not a snitch". Holly raised an eyebrow at the smiling blonde.

"I think I know which birdies are we talking about. Chloe. Andy and Traci". Gail forcefully pronounced each names. "Yeah but it was just for fun Holl, nothing serious". Gail cleared her throat.

Holly hugged Gail from behind and started kissing her neck "I know, I get it".

The blonde dropped her coffee and turned around to give the brunette a passionate kiss. "I did sleep around but no one could ever replace you Holly Stewart".

Holly blushed and she went in for another kiss "Aaawww.. I love you Gail Peck(kiss).. and I'm starving and I'm horny but too tired to do anything about it (kiss). (kiss)".

Gail smiled at how adorable Holly looked "You deserve a hearty breakfast because of your last night's performance".

"Thank you (kiss). You were amazing last night too".

"Stop kissing me and let me finish cooking". Gail demanded.

Gail dumped all the grilled cheese sandwiches in one plate and handed it to Holly who was now sitting on the counter top. Gail sat on the stool next to the brunette. "You got yourself a motorcycle" Holly asks the blonde as she chewed a large piece of sandwich.

"Chris said it's a chick magnet". Gail jokingly remarked.

Holly rolled her eyes "Is it working so far?".

"uh huh". The blonde side eyed Holly and waited for her reaction.

"I would never want to ride that motorcycle". Holly sternly stared at the brunette and loudly sipped her coffee.

Gail frowned "Why not? I'm like the hottest motorcycle driver in town".

"Besides the fact that riding motorcycle has a high accident rate? You've been driving around with random passengers. I mean, how many women exactly have been on that bike?". Holly got a little jealous just by thinking about it. No one actually saw Gail driving around with women on her bike, Holly just assumed.

"Oh my God. Where did you got that Idea? It was a joke Holly. No one has been riding that bike except me". Gail bent down and kissed Holly's knee. "No reason for you to get jealous, when I said chick magnet, I meant you. You're the one I wanted to magnetize". Gail planted another kiss on Holly's knee.

"You're just saying that to make me feel good". Holly pouted at the blonde but she can't deny the fact that it made her feel special.

Gail parted Holly's legs who was still sitting on the counter top and stood in between the brunette's legs. Holly automatically placed her arms around Gail shoulders and neck. "You. (kisses Holly's collar bone) look. (kisses Holly's neck) cute. (kisses Holly's lips) when. (kisses her nose) you're. (kisses her forehead) jealous (kisses Holly deeply in the lips)".

Holly tightly wrapped her legs around Gail's waist and she throws her head back as the blonde leaves trail of kisses on her body. "I miss this. I miss your kisses. And I'm not jealous".

Gail longingly gazed at the brunette, her hand tracing Holly's spine, the other gently fondling the brunette's voluptuous breasts. "I miss these". Her eyes moved from Holly's eyes to her awesome rack.

Holly rolled her eyes and she frowned at the blonde "It's pretty obvious to me".

Gail smirked at Holly. She sat back on the stool and continued eating her grilled cheese. Holly's eyes can't help but notice the blonde's new tattoo. Gail hasn't really explained to her the meaning behind her tattoos which Holly find still intriguing. The brunette doesn't want to insist on asking Gail about her tattoos because Gail had mentioned it to her before that it brings back painful memories which she finds contradicting, why would you have it tattooed on you if it brings back painful memories, but it is Gail after all, she's complex and deep.

Gail noticed Holly's eyes were locked on her waist tattoo. "What are you looking at?".

"You got a new tattoo".

"Yeah, it's a double helix and glasses obviously". Gail pointed at her tattoo that was located just above her hip bone. Gail faced Holly again and started pointing and explaining her tattoos to the brunette "This one is the Marine Corp. emblem, this is my first tattoo. I got this after boot camp". Gail pointed the tattoo that was on her left upper arm. She then pointed another tattoo that was on her left rib "this is what we call battlefield cross. I got this after my forth tour, three of my best friends died from an ambush during our night raid".

"I'm Sorry to hear that". Holly softly said to Gail.

Gail smiled and nodded. She pointed another tattoo that was on her right rib cage "In memory of my parents, my Mom's favorite verse from the bible and my Dad also got this tattooed across his chest (Let all that you do be done in love. Corinthians 16:14)". The blonde went on explaining her last tattoo that was on her back "and lastly dog tag just because it looks cool". Gail smiled at the brunette.

Holly was surprised, Gail opening up to her just like that; the brunette didn't know how to respond to Gail's sudden openness. So she began rambling about some trivia "Having the dog tags tattooed on the skin started during the civil war in a bid to save oneself from getting listed as unidentified, in case one died during the war, but now art form uses the dog tag to create memorial tattoos and tattoos of dog tags are also worn by soldiers". The brunette was nervously adjusting her glasses.

"Are you going to ask why I got a double helix and glasses tattooed?". Gail wiggled her brows at the brunette.

Holly beamed at Gail "Okay, why?".

"I was going to have your name tattooed but the tattoo artist told me that's a bad idea because what if we break up? He told me to choose a design that would remind me of you. So I got these".

"When did you got this tattooed?".

Gail looked down "remember the night you broke up with me? I got this tattooed that day, I was going to show this to you the next morning but you broke up with me that night. Turns out the tattoo artist were right".

"Do you regret getting that tattoo?". Holly asked the blonde, she jumped down the counter top.

"Hell no!". Gail loudly replied.

"Good because I like it, it's hot and I'm sorry and I love you and I miss you and thank you for telling me the stories behind you tattoos". The brunette sat on Gail's lap and embraced her. They started kissing passionately. Holly's hands were caressing Gail's short hair. Gail's hands once again went to the brunette's boobs and gently squeezed them to the delight of Holly which elicited soft moans. But before things could heat up further Gail's phone was buzzed.

"I have to get that". Gail said while her lips were still touching the brunette's. She reached for her phone and saw Oliver's name. "Hey". "Yeah I did". "Okay I'll come by the station".

"Traci?". Holly asked while kissing Gail's neck.

"Oliver, I have to give him the application forms".

"Application forms for what?". Holly was now nibbling Gail's ear lobe.

"For the Academy".

Holly stopped and stared at Gail. "Police Academy?". She clarified.

"Yup".

The brunette was ecstatic when she heard Gail's news. She's staying and things between them are slowly going back to where it used to be.

**At 15…**

Gail went straight to Oliver's office and gave him the application forms. Traci was also there waiting for her. They talked for a while, about the academy, the training and the exams that Gail will be undergoing. Oliver and Traci assured her she'll be a great officer and that they are very proud of her and if her parents are here they too are proud of what Gail has accomplished.

The blonde was on her way out when she accidentally bumped Chloe. She tried to make a beeline towards the rest room to avoid awkward conversation about Holly but it was too late, Chloe already saw her.

"Gail! Did you and Holly talk? Did she take the bait? Did you guys… you know… made love?". Chloe cheerfully asked, she whispered the last sentence while her eyes were looking around to make sure nobody heard her.

"Thank you Chloe". Gail smirked at Chloe and walked away.

"I told you the rain thing would surely work! You owe me one!". Chloe yelled at Gail as she heads out to the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gail Peck has been a police officer for a year and a half. She was initially assigned to report for duty at the 26 division but after six months there, Oliver pulled some strings and had her transferred at 15. Gail was a hard worker, never late, no absences and most of all she got along just fine with her co-workers, although her snarky side has never really receded. Her relationship with Holly has been going strong, she moved in with the brunette shortly after they reconciled. Holly's parents, especially her Dad is getting along with Gail. They even went fishing together. It's been a roller coaster ride for Gail but at the end of the day, she was happy with all the decisions she had made, the trials that she had to endure and she was exhilarated and proud that she swallowed her pride and chose to be with Holly. Holly Stewart the woman that was patient enough to be with her, the woman that had to put up with her bitchyness when she had bad days at work and the woman that opened her eyes and made her feel loved. She couldn't ask for more. Gail wants to make it official and she wants to do it the traditional way. She planned a seven days vacation at Holly's parents with the objective of asking them for their daughter's hand personally, she had already called Holly's two older brothers who were extremely thrilled for the both of them. Holly has no idea what was coming, all she knew was that Gail wants to take some time off work.

"Babe, have you seen my leather jacket?". Gail yelled at Holly who was downstairs making sure they got everything they needed for their week off.

Holly yelled back grabbing Gail's black leather jacket that was hanging on the couch "I got it right here babe".

"Thanks. You ready? The blonde kissed Holly on her shoulders and grabbed the bags.

Holly beamed at her "What are you talking about? I was born ready! You drive". She slapped Gail's butt as the blonde bent down to grab their bags.

"Can't get enough of me Dr. Stewart? Oh! I will drive, I'm a better driver than you". Gail narrowed her eyes at her before planting another kiss on her lips.

"Oh, no. I couldn't keep my hands off you Officer Peck". Wisecracked Holly.

After a few minutes of driving, Holly eyed Gail suspiciously. "Why are you taking a week off?".

"I want to spend time with you. Why are you asking me that?". Gail frowned at Holly.

The brunette was silent for a moment and then she elaborated "You've been… like… super nice lately".

Gail let out a snort "What do you mean by that Holly?".

"I mean,I have notice that you have been acting weird for the last couple of weeks, you know, you've been giving me foot massages, you take out the trash without being asked.. you….. don't stay up so late to play video games, uuuhhhmm you wash the dishes almost every day, you don't get out from the shower dripping all over the floor, You were talking to Mike and Tony a lot and well, we've been having sex almost every day in every place imaginable inside the house.. so… I am a little worried that.. there's".

Gail cut Holly's rambling; she did not realize she's been acting strange up until now. She needed to stop Holly from analyzing her actions lately. "What's wrong with that? I'm being a good girlfriend to you Holly!What's wrong with talking to your brothers? For you information I take the trash out regularly nerd, Okay? If you want me to stop being nice I can just play video games after work and ignore you and by the way I can stop making love with you. Your choice". Gail acted as if she was mad at Holly.

"I'm not sure about the not having sex part because you can't keep your hands off me". Holly teased Gail.

Gail fleetly turned to Holly "Not just sex Holly, we are making love. And I have been planning this vacation for days, that's why I want to make love to you every night because I know we can't do it at your parent's house". The blonde chuckled and squeezed Holly's thigh.

"I was thinking maybe this is your way of undoing… you know, maybe you have unintentionally flirted with someone you work with or you did something that you thought it would turn into a fight? I don't know". Holly tucked her hair nervously behind her ears. "Why can't we make love at my parent's house?".

"What? Like I'm being nice because I cheated on you or something? I. am. Offended. Holly. Offended by that foul assumption". The blonde jokingly told Holly. She knew Holly was over thinking things again, it was kinda cute though seeing Holly a little jealous. "Is it a crime to be a good girlfriend? Uuhmmm we can't because you are extremely loud babe and your parent's room is located directly below our room". Gail added.

"The brunette tilted her head accompanied with her signature lop sided grin. "I'm over analyzing things again. I'm sorry babe". She removed Gail's hand on her lap and kissed it.

Gail pulled her hand away "No, no, no". The blonde was trying hard not to smile but she just can't stop herself from smiling at Holly. "Okay, I really am offended by your earlier remarks babe". Gail avoided eye contact.

"You're playing your hard to get card again. Okay, What do you want me to do?". Holly went along with Gail's playful banter.

"Show me your boobs!".

Holly laughed out loud and poked Gail's cheek "You have an obsession with boobs".

"Not just any boobs. I am obsessed with your boobs". Gail wiggled her eyebrows at Holly who was now resting her head on Gail's shoulder.

Holly pulled out Gail's hand and put it on her lap "Are you sure? What was your ex's name? Chloe's surgeon? She had huge breasts too".

"Drew? She was never my girlfriend. You stared at her boobs?". Gail pronounced the word boobs clearly.

Holly giggled "Who wouldn't? When she entered the room, I noticed her breasts right away. Did you had fun with boobs?". Holly teased the blonde.

Gail sighed. "Yeah, she had massive boobs. We had a lot of fun. Drew's boobs were great".

Holly popped her head up and rolled her eyes at Gail. "Really? Really? Alright. You don't want to have sex while we're at my parent's house, so… I don't want you fondling my boobs or staring at my twins while we are there. You'll have to imagine you ex girlfriend's breast since you have had a lot of fun with her boobs".

"It was obviously a joke genius".

"Jokes are half meant Casper!". Holly was adjusting her v-neck top so that her cleavage won't be visible to Gail anymore.

Gail smiled at Holly and rubbed her lap. "Says who? I can survive without making love for seven days but not being able to touch or even see them will drive me nuts Holly! I am serious".

"There's only one way I will let you touch my boobs".

"What?".

"Sex. I promise I'll be silent. No sex. No boobs". Holly shrugged her shoulders.

Gail shook her head in disbelief " .God! No! That is not fair Holly Stewart! This is blackmail Holly".

Holly was impressed with herself, she came up with a brilliant scheme to convince Gail "Is it a deal then?".

"No Holly". The blonde's mouth was wide open. She was still shaking her head; she somehow forgot that her girlfriend is smart. "I don't want your parents to hear you moan, I don't want them to hear your Oh God Gails, your don't stop, your I'm coming, your ooohhhssss and ahhhssss".

Holly raised an eyebrow and gave Gail a tight smile "Let's see if you'll last a week without my boobs". Holly cockily said.

"Don't worry babe, I will. There are plenty of boobs out there". Gail wickedly smiled.

Holly slapped her shoulders "shut up".

"Okay, we are technically not there yet so I can still see your awesome rack right?".

"Nope!". Holly crossed her arms across her chest making sure her cleavage wasn't showing.

Gail pouted at the brunette "This is going to be a long week".

Two hours and fifteen minutes later Gail pulled up at the Stewart mansion. Cathy was already outside waiting for them; Dan was walking to the driveway to help Gail carry their bags. "Just in time for lunch". Holly's Mom hugged Holly and Gail.

Holly looped her arm around her Moms "we are starving Mom".

"four suitcases? I thought you guys are staying here for just a week?". Dan jokingly stated.

"Those three are Holly's". Gail pointed at the bags that were still on the trunk.

Lunch was over. Holly was helping Cathy clean the dishes. Gail saw Dan stepping outside for a smoke; she thought that this was the right time to ask Dan for his blessing, Holly was busy helping her Mom at the kitchen, she did not notice that Gail followed her Dad outside. "Hey Dan".

Dan handed her a glass of whiskey "How's work?"

Gail drunk the whiskey in one draft "Good. Dan,.. I have something very important to ask you".

Holly's Dad surveyed the nervous Gail "What is it?".

Gail was pacing back and forth, her hands kept inside her pocket and her head down " I was uuhmmm.. I love Holly very much and uhhmm I would like to uhhhmmm ask for your daughter's hand in marriage".

Dan cleared his throat, he stood up and gazed at Gail "I thought you'd never ask". He embrassed Gail tightly. "Welcome to the family".

Gail exhaled loudly "Oh my god! I'm so nervous right now, I'm shaking. I already called Mike and Tony. I wanted to tell you and Cathy together but I just thought I'd tell you first in case you know, you don't want me for Holly".

Holly's Dad poured another shot of whiskey for Gail "I'll bring Holly with me to pick up some of some stuff later, so that you can tell Cathy. When are you proposing? Do you have a ring already? Because if not I know someone who makes exquisite engagement rings". Dan was eagerly suggested.

Gail pulled out a tiny red box out of her pocket and opened it "I already have a ring. I've been keeping this for weeks now".

"That's a nice ring. Holly will surely love that".

Dan quickly gave Gail the ring back when they heard Cathy's voice. Dan then asked Holly to accompany him "Can you drive me to John's?". He turned to Holly and took a swig of whisky.

"Sure! Do you want to come along babe?".

"No, I'll just hang back here with Cathy".

Holly narrowed her eyes "Okay".

Gail grinned at her widely "Don't worry babe, I'll be good".

As soon as the blonde heard the engine, she pulled Cathy aside "Cathy, do you have a minute?".

Cathy sat across Gail "Yeah, Why? Is there a problem?" Cathy frowned at the blonde.

"There's no problem". Gail once again pulled the ring out of her pocket and showed it to Holly's Mom.

"You're proposing to Holly? Oh! How sweet. It's about time!" Cathy was teary eyed, tears of joy. Her daughter finally found her true love.

"I love her very much Cathy. She's my everything and I can't imagine my life without her".

Cathy gave Gail a warm hug "It's now you job to take care of our daughter".

"I will take good care of her Cathy".

"When are you going to pop the question?".

"This Thursday, but I need your help in setting everything up".

Cathy excitedly nodded "of course. Just tell us what you need".


	26. Chapter 26

I own nothing. A product of my own imagination.

Song: Marry Me by Train

Chapter 26

Holly ardently ran up the stairs to her room and breathlessly called out the blonde. "Babe!". The door swung open. "Mike and Tony are here".

Gail was standing near the window holding the ring box with her right hand. She was spooked by Holly suddenly bursting through the door. She sneakily shoved the ring box inside her pocket and coyly smiled at the brunette.

Suspecting that the blonde is up to something Holly arched her brow, inched closer to her and whispered. "What are you doing up here alone? Watching something naughty?". Holly kissed Gail's lips.

"Are you implying that I'm watching porn? No Holly! I'm just meditating, staring at the horizon". The blonde playfully rolled her eyes at Holly and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"You never meditate. Is there something bothering you? You know you can tell me right?".

Gail cupped Holly's cheeks and assured her. "Babe I'm fine. Stop worrying about me; I just can't believe that we've been together for this long. I love you more and more each day". The blonde passionately kissed Holly and embraced her tightly.

"Aaawww I love you too Babe. I love it when you're being so sweet and fluffy. Come on let's go see my brothers". Holly grabbed Gail's wrist.

The blonde rumpled her face and playfully slapped the brunette's voluptuous butt.

"Hey! How are you?". Mike and Tony joyfully greeted the blonde. Both men stared at Gail for a minute before Mike winked at her.

Gail nodded and made her way through Mike and Tony's kids giving her hugs. She waved at their wives and sat next to Holly on the couch.

Leah, Mike's wife ushered the kids upstairs. "Okay kids time for bed". Karen, Tony's wife followed upstairs to tuck in the kids for bed.

Cathy eyed the wall clock. "It's getting late; I know you're all tired from driving. Let's all go to bed and talk tomorrow". She gave her sons a hug before hugging Holly and Gail.

The blonde was already on the bed making herself comfortable, Holly crawled next to her and turned to the blonde. "Do you want to go shopping with us tomorrow?". Holly removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Gail nuzzled Holly's neck, kissed her and possessively placed her arms across the brunette's body. "No".

"You love shopping". Holly swung her legs over the blonde's.

"Yeah but I don't feel like going shopping tomorrow". Gail closed her eyes to avoid eye contact with Holly.

Holly kissed the blonde's forehead. "Okay. You'll be hanging out with the boys tomorrow. Be good".

"I'm always good Holly". Gail naughtily slipped her hands to Holly's chest to touch her boobs.

Holly immediately swatted the blonde's hand. "No. No. No. Remember you turned down my deal". The brunette removed Gail's hand inside her shirt.

Gail smiled and covertly grabbed Holly's butt instead "What deal?". She popped her head up and arched her brows. Trying to hide her smile.

Holly giggled and clung to Gail tightly. "Seriously, you have to stop squeezing my butt".

"Alright, let's get some sleep. Good night, love you Holly Stewart".

"I love you too Gail Peck. Good night".

**The Next Day…..**

Cathy was up earlier than usual to cook up breakfast; Dan was up early too, helping her with the cooking. A few moments later the kitchen got louder and busier. Everybody was up and getting settled in around the table for breakfast.

"Excited for our little shopping trip later?". Leah turned to Karen as she poured syrup to her daughter's pancake.

Karen throws her head back smiling. "Yeah, a few hours to ourselves".

"Don't worry girls, take your time. We got the kids". Dan assured everybody.

Cathy immediately turned to Dan and said "Don't let them eat too much chocolate Honey".

"Dad used to bribe me with chocolate too; you know when he wants me to behave". Holly said to her nieces.

Lily looked up at Gail "Gail are you coming with them?".

"No sweetheart. Gail's staying with you today". Karen promptly answered.

The blonde nodded and lightly poked Lily on the cheek "Yeah, I'm staying and we're gonna play all day".

The brunette wondered how Karen could have known that Gail wasn't coming because she hasn't mentioned that this morning. She's definitely getting a weird vibe and she's sensing that something is going on. But she chose to shrug it off and joined in the conversation again.

After breakfast Gail went outside with Dan, Mike and Tony. They all sat on the bench. Dan crossed his legs and stretched her arms behind the bench so that it was sort of resting on the blonde's shoulders. "So, Gail.. How are we going to do this?". He asked.

Gail exhaled loudly and throws her hand in the air. "I have no idea how but it's going to happen today".

"Just keep it simple". Tony suggested with a very calm voice.

"What?". Dan whispered. "You're proposing to Holly, she's hopeless romantic. You have to think". He advised the blonde eagerly.

"My brain is literally dried up". Gail rubbed her lap with her palms.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" Dan looked at the blonde flashing her gentle smile.

Gail giggled. She thought Dan was joking but then when she glanced at him she realized he was being serious. "A little, very little. We used to play it at school recital, I can play Mary had a little lamb?". Gail smirked.

"I can play the piano, you could sing. Wait… can you sing?". Dan asked.

"No. God! no". The blonde quickly replied.

They instantly went silent when they heard the girls coming out of the house. "Call us if you need anything?". She said as she searches for her car keys inside her bag. This was her clever way of telling Gail to call them if she's all set up for the proposal.

The blonde gave her a nod and a smile. Dan got up and kissed Cathy. "Don't worry hon, we got this all figured out".

With the girls gone, they continued to rack their brains out for ways on how to romantically propose to Holly. A bottle of scotch later, the blonde finally decided on how to propose to the brunette. "Okay….okay.. so Dan, you play the piano. I will sing. Tony and Mike stand behind me… just stand behind me in case I pass out or something".

Dan was not convinced that the blonde's plan was not romantic enough. He scratched his head and asked "Do you want us to buy something? Candles maybe? Flowers?".

"Oh, yeah, yeah. That's a good idea. I need a bunch of candles and a bouquet of red roses".

"Alright, I'll go get it right now". He excitedly got up and dangled his car keys.

Tony marched towards the front door and gestured for his Dad and Gail to come in. "Let's start practicing that song".

"What's the song again?". Dan inquired.

"Marry Me".

They rehearsed all day. Lily, Grace and Levi helped out in putting the candles around the piano. "One last rehearsal and I'm all set". Gail intently asked Dan.

Gail paced back and forth, nervously biting her nails. She was trying to calm her nerves down. Deep breathing exercises, vigorously shaking her hands, jumping up and down and running her fingers to her short hair.

"Dan, you, sit there. Tony and Mike stand somewhere near me. Lily you hold the roses, Levi and Grace… uuuhhhmmm… you guys… stay with your Dads okay?".

"You said that a hundred times already?". Grace cutely reminded Gail.

The blonde restlessly smiled and answered. "Sorry kiddo, just want this to be perfect for Aunt Holly".

"Shall we call them now?". Mike asked waving his phone.

The blonde nodded. "Do it".

"Ring, Check. Flowers, check. Okay.. I can do this… I can do this.." Gail chanted silently over and over.

Mike comfortably sat on the couch. "They're coming".

"What if she says no?". The blonde asked.

Dan handed her a shot of whiskey. "She's going to say yes. Trust me".

"Don't forget the lyrics. That's going to be the deal breaker if you screw that up". Tony mocked the very nervous blonde.

Gail rolled her eyes at Tony. "Thanks Tony".

All of a sudden the kids got all excited, jumped up and down and lets out a squeal. "They're here! They're here!". Levi kept tugging Gail's shirt.

"Here we go, places everyone places". Gail sternly ordered.

Dan sat on the stool in front of the piano. "Lily grab the roses". The blonde whispered.

"Mike turn the lights off". Tony asked his brother as he lit the last candle.

Cathy, Karen and Leah intentionally let Holly open the door just as Gail instructed. Holly confused why the lights were out "Why is it so dark in here?" She grabbed the door knob and opened it. She was surprise to see Gail standing in the middle of the living room, scented candles everywhere, her Dad on the piano, her nieces excitedly giving her a tight smile and her brothers proudly standing behind Gail. In her confusion, her brain wasn't processing what's all this for.

Dan cleared his throat and started gently tapping the piano tiles. The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat and started singing.

**Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do**

**Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted in my way**

**Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me**

When the song was done the blonde kneeled in front of Holly. "Holly Stewart I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. Will you please make me the happiest woman and marry me?". Gail then opened the ring box.

Holly's tears streamed down her face, she bit her lower lip and placed her hands across her chest. She was shaking and she was completely taken aback by Gail's romantic gesture. She couldn't manage to open her mouth as she tries to grasp what just happen.

"You can say yes now". Gail was still kneeling and holding up the ring.

"YES! Yes I will marry you".

The blonde slipped the ring to Holly's finger. "Good. Because if you said no I will ask you every day until you say yes".

Lily then stepped forward and handed Gail the roses. "Thanks Lily". The blonde smiled at the kid.

"How did you come up with this idea?". Holly asked.

Gail pointed at her brothers and her Dad. "They helped me with the planning and I asked your Mom, Karen and Leah to distract you".

"You're good". Holly kissed her on the lips and gave her a tight hug.

"I know I'm good". Gail cockily stated.

Holly stayed up for a while, showing off her diamond engagement ring. Gail played with the kids before heading for bed. When Holly entered the bedroom, the blonde was half asleep. Gail sleepily invited her fiancée to go to bed with her already. "Babe, come here. I want a snuggle".

Holly obliged and crawled up the bed next to Gail. "Just a snuggle? I was thinking of giving you so much more after your romantic proposal". She wiggled her brows and climbed on top of the blonde.

"I love to, you know that but I don't want your parents to hear us, you know..". Gail was stroking Holly's lap.

The brunette lay back next to Gail "Alright. You have a lot of making up to do when we get home".

Gail exhausted by all the planning, she nodded at the brunette and kissed her. "Don't worry babe. I'll make love to you every day and night when we get home".

"Sounds good. Good night. I love you".

"Hmmm. Love you". Gail mumbled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**At 15…**

Gail literally skipped towards the locker room after a week off with Holly. The blonde was clearly still on cloud nine after her successful proposal to Holly. Gail was oozing with happiness and everybody can tell that she was in a good mood today.

Traci slammed her locker door and widely smiled at the blonde. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Holly".

"Thanks Trace". Gail replied as she opened her go bag.

Andy excitedly grabbed her by the arm and hugged her tightly. "Oh My God! Oh My God! I'm so excited for you and Holly. 'Grats".

"Okay McNally". Gail pulled away but she can't seem to shake Andy's tight grip. "Andy! Calm down". She rolled her eyes at Andy and then gave her a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just so so so so excited. I want to be one of your bride's maids". She waived her fingers at the blonde.

"Traci would clearly be the maid of honor, Me, Andy and Jen can be the bride's maids". Chloe nonchalantly insinuated.

Gail fixed her uniform neatly before she answered Chloe. "Yeah. Cool".

Price was stunned by the blonde's quick answer. She curled her lips and stared at Andy to Traci, confused. "Wow that was quick".

Gail turned to her friends who were now ready to go to the parade room. "Do you want it or not?". She jokingly asked trying to act as if she was annoyed by Price's remarks.

"Let's get out of here before Casper changes her mind". Chloe immediately stood up and started heading towards the door.

Traci shook her head and followed Chloe. After a few adjustments to her uniform Gail made her way to the parade room. She was standing next to Sam. The detective leaned closer to the blonde and whispered. "Congrats Peck". He gave her a closed lip smile. Gail faced Sam and copied his closed lip smile which made the detective poke her lightly.

"Before you head out, I would like to congratulate Officer Peck. She just got engaged to our Dr. Holly Stewart. Oliver proudly announced after giving today's assignments. The room erupted with applause, whistles and congratulations. Chris raised his coffee cup and snagged the blonde with his other hand for a hug. Dov walked towards Gail. "You're with me today and you're gonna tell me how you proposed". Dov eyed her and crumpled his forehead.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll tell you the play by play of my proposal if you let me drive". The blonde held her open hand up high to Dov's face and gestured for the keys.

Dov willingly handed her the key. "Deal".

Gail pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent her fiancée a text. "How's my fiancée doing?". She and Dov pulled away from the station and went on patrol.

**At the Lab…..**

Holly was combing through the reports that the lab assistants submitted to her earlier this week. She was reading the last report when her phone vibrated, she reached her phone from her bag and saw Gail's name. A smile appeared across her face as she read the message. She quickly typed in a reply "I'm buried with paper and I miss you already".

Holly signed the reports and was about to type another message to Gail when a lab assistant knocked on her office. "Come in". She said as she slipped her phone back to her bag.

"Excuse me Dr. Stewart, Detective Nash is already here".

Holly stood up and wore her lab coat. "Thanks Charles".

When the brunette entered the autopsy room, she saw Detective Nash sitting on the edge of the table patiently waiting for her. "Hi Trace".

"Hey there future Mrs. Peck". Traci shuffled towards her and gave her a bear hug.

Holly giggled upon hearing what Traci said. "Mrs. Peck. I like the sound of that".

"Alright, Let's get back to work woman".

It was lunch break. Dov and Gail decided to eat lunch at the nearby food truck. The blonde remembered that she sent Holly a text. She was chuckling as she read Holly's message. She was about to send her a reply when a radio call came in asking for a back up. They ditched their half eaten muffins and rushed towards the given address.

**At Holly and Gail's House….**

When Gail arrived home, she noticed the lights weren't on so she knew Holly was still at work. She quickly took a shower and changed in her sweat pants and a t-shirt. She sat on the couch to wait for Holly to get home; she glanced at her phone checking for the time. It was 6:30pm, she was bored and she sat there for a few minutes before deciding to cook dinner for Holly. She went through the fridge; she found a left over flank steak. She opened the pantry, grabbed the flour tortillas and some spices.

She spent the last thirty minutes dicing and chopping. Just as she finished carefully rolling the last tortilla she heard the door opening followed by Holly's voice calling her out. "Babe?".

"In the kitchen". The blonde hollered back.

Holly placed her hand bag on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey, what's cooking?". She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzled her neck. "You smell so good". The brunette whispered with a husky voice.

"Chili rubbed flank steak wraps for you, Mrs. Peck". She turned around and grabbed Holly's ass. "You my love don't just smell good, you taste good". The blonde deeply kissed Holly on the lips.

"Using Chili? I know what you're doing here". Holly pointed at the messy counter top.

"What? I'm just making you dinner". Gail was puzzled at Holly's remarks.

"By the way I called the florist and the cake decorator, we have to go there, choose flower arrangements and taste cakes". Holly said while grabbing a trash bag out of the drawer.

Gail nodded "How's Thursday sound?".

"Thursday is fine". The brunette help Gail clean up the kitchen. She then ran upstairs for a quick shower. Holly found Gail already sitting on the couch with a plateful of the steak wraps she just made. She sat beside the blonde and they started munching on their dinner. "Did you know that chili peppers are aphrodisiac? It quickens the pulse and induces sweating, mimicking the state of sexual arousal, as well as stimulating the release of endorphins, which play a role in sexual pleasure". She casually said. She turned to Gail and wiggled her brows. She planted a wet kiss on Gail's cheeks.

The blonde shoved another flank wrap on her mouth. "I don't need any aphrodisiac babe. Just the mere sight and thought of you naked gets me all hot and restless". She casually kissed the brunette on the shoulders.

"I want sex right now". Holly snatched the plate that Gail was holding placed it on the coffee table and climbed on top of the blonde.

Gail bit her lower lip as she watched Holly grind down on her. "Hhhmmm. Baby, you look so hot when you're all horny". She lifted the brunette's shirt and licked her from her chest to her neck.

"uuhhhmmmm. I want to make love to you in every corner of this house". Holly mumbled. She opened her mouth, letting Gail's tongue slip inside her mouth. She sucked Gail's tongue and removed the blonde's t-shirt.

By now, Gail was sucking and licking Holly's breast with her both hands fondling the brunette's butt. "Whatever you want babe. You know what they say happy wife, happy life".

The brunette leaned back. She was moaning and her breathing were shallow and rapid. "We are not married yet".

Gail stood up and carried Holly upstairs. "True but I feel like we're married already". The blonde's left arm was frantically locating the door knob to open their bedroom, the other holding Holly up.

When she finally opened the door, she carefully placed Holly on the edge of the bed. The brunette pulled Gail towards her and kissed the blonde's toned abs. Gail looked down as Holly begins to caress and left trails of kisses on her abs, she gently caressed Holly's hair.

They made love over and over again until they were too tired to get up and grab a glass of water. Gail collapsed beside Holly who was still panting. "I love you".

"I love you too Gail". Holly replied.

The brunette rested her chin on Gail's chest; she lovingly stared at her fiancée and lightly kissed her chest. "Can I ask you something? I know it's too early to ask about these kinds of stuff nut I just…."

Gail interrupted Holly's nervous rambling. "Babe. What?".

"Promise you won't freak out". Holly raised her right hand.

Gail smirked. "Okay. Okay".

"I want you to promise and raise your right hand".

Gail reluctantly raised her right arm. "I, Gail Peck promise not to get mad at whatever this hot naked woman on top of me is about to ask. Happy?".

The brunette repeatedly pecked Gail's lips and Gail could feel Holly smiling. "You really have a way with words Gail".

"Okay, stop attacking my lips and tell me what you are thinking". Gail cupped both Holly's cheeks and kissed her nose.

"Do you want kids? Someday?". Holly looked away to avoid the blonde's gaze.

"Yeah. Babe, look at me. You know me. You know how much I love kids. Why? I mean don't you want one?". Gail slowly explained. Gail

The brunette's gaze was fixed at Gail's. "Good because I want kids too".

"How many kids are we talking about?".

Holly raised her brows and gave Gail a cute smile. "Maybe two or three?".

Gail playfully slapped Holly's butt. "What about our wedding? We still haven't figure out the menu".

"Let's get some sleep first and talk about it tomorrow". Holly sleepily said.

"Night". Gail wrapped her arms tightly around Holly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Only a week away from tying the knot, Holly has been stressed out about the planning and organizing a perfect wedding day for them. She gets irritated at every little things, her usual patient self was buried behind the short tempered bridezilla lately and when she's at home she's always on the phone or reading emails from the wedding planner. Despite the mood swings Gail still manages to calm the stressed out brunette but today is different, holly seemed restless and obsessed with keeping track of things.

The brunette shook the sleeping blonde beside her. "Gail, time to get up".

"hhhmmmm. Five more minutes". Gail sleepily replied covering her face with a pillow.

Holly got out of bed and pulled the pillow off Gail's face. "Do you want to be late for your shift? Come on, get up". She annoyingly poked the blonde's arm.

"Ouch.. Okay grumpy pants". She stretched her legs and arms out on the bed. She followed Holly who was heading to the bathroom for a shower. "Good morning babe". She kissed the brunette on the lips. "We haven't done this in a while". She took her clothes off and joined Holly in the shower.

"No. I'm not in the mood". She swatted Gail's hand that was squeezing her ass.

The blonde just gave her a smile. She kissed Holly on the shoulders. "You have to stop stressing about our wedding babe, I mean.. seriously.. that's the reason why we hired Emily".

"I want to be a hands on bride". Holly said as she poured shampoo on Gail's hair.

The brunette got out of the shower first, she opened the closet, looked for something to wear for work today, few minutes later Gail was already out of the shower. Her wait hair dripping over the wooden floor boards. "Put a towel over your hair Gail, you're destroying the floor boards". Holly handed her a towel. Gail smirked which irked Holly a little. "Ooopppsss sorry baby".

"Please don't be late tonight". The brunette placed a rug over the wet floor and wiped the few drops of water.

Gail pulled her pants up and turned to Holly. "I don't understand why we have to do this rehearsal tonight. All we have to do on our wedding day is to walk down the aisle, don't fall on our butts while walking and make sure everybody shows up".

As soon as Gail finished her sentence, Holly instantly stopped brushing her hair and turned to Gail. "Can you just be here on time? Please? I don't want to argue".

The blonde giggled. She walked over towards Holly, bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. "Stop being so cranky babe. I can see your wrinkles already". She jokingly said as she kissed Holly's neck from behind. "How about bringing your stress levels down? I'll do all the work". She whispered and she nibbled the brunette's earlobe.

Holly grabbed the blonde's hands and kissed it, untangling herself from her embrace. "I'm sorry babe. I'll make it up to you I promise, okay. I just want our wedding day to be perfect and beautiful and…. Smooth sailing". She pecked Gail's lips and gave her a quick hug. "By the way, how's your wedding vow coming?".

"It's uhmm…. I'm.. I've been writing it". The blonde pulled away from Holly's hug, avoided eye contact and wore her shirt swiftly.

"Gail,… Don't just say I love you on our wedding day". Holly crossed her arms across her chest.

Gail winked at Holly and shrugged her shoulders. "I got it Holly. Don't worry. Everybody will cry after hearing my wedding vow". She bragged.

The brunette exhaled loudly. "Okay. I'm ready. You ready? Let's go".

**While on Patrol…**

Chris handed Gail a cannoli, they decided to stop by a pastry shop after responding to a radio call. "Thanks".

"So? How's the wedding plans going?". He took a huge bite from his cannoli, crumbs falling on his uniform.

"It's going good. Except for Holly".

Chris wiped his mouth and took another bite, cream filling dripping from his mouth. "Cold feet?".

"Nah, she's going full on bridezilla on me". The blonde smiled at the thought of the cranky but hot Holly.

Chris nodded. "What time is the rehearsal dinner?".

Gail reached out, she placed her hand on Chris's shoulders. "6PM Diaz. Please don't be late because Holly's gonna kill me".

"Don't worry Gail. We will be there 6PM sharp!". Chris gave her a reassuring smile.

**At the station…**

"What is taking Andy so long Sam?". Gail forcefully pronounced Andy's name and turned to Sam.

Sam innocently shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know".

When Andy finally walked towards them at the parking lot Gail rolled her eyes at her. "Finally!".

"Geez! Calm down Gail it's not like Holly's going to kill you". Andy quipped.

"Oh she will kill me. Believe me and she'll probably kill you too". Gail marched down towards her car. "See you guys at the house".

They all drove off to Holly and Gail's house for the rehearsal dinner. When they got there Holly's Parents and brothers were already there waiting for them. Emily, the wedding planner immediately started calling names out loudly. Asking everybody to go to the spot where she indicated they would be standing. A gazebo was placed on Holly and Gail garden, Emily stood there and called Holly's parents out. "Okay listen up guys. I need the flower girls". Holly's nieces cutely marched down the path. "Bride's maids" Emily clapped her hands and began calling Andy, Chloe and Jen. "Mr. Stewart and Holly. Followed by Traci the maid of honor". Holly and Dan walked down the make shift aisle. Emily then called Gail. "Oliver and Gail". She motioned for them to start walking. Oliver and Dan shook hand and hugged, Holly and Gail was now standing side by side each other and held hands. Emily read out loud what the ordained minister would've said. "Okay this is the time you say your vows". The couple nodded.

Three more repetitions of the wedding sequence and it's time for dinner. They all comfortably settled in the dining room, joking, chatting and teasing each other. Dinner time was over, the house was quiet. Everybody left. The blonde took out the trash and looked around the kitchen making sure the kitchen was spotless.

"Thanks for cleaning up babe. I'll check my email". She kissed Gail on the lips and dashed upstairs.

"Welcome". The blonde opened the back door and stuffed the black trash back on the bin. She pulled out her phone and called Traci. "Hey, Trace. I had my wedding gown delivered at your house tomorrow. I don't want Holly to see it and I don't have a hiding place here".

The blonde convinced Holly that she was going to wear her uniform on their wedding day which made Holly mad for a few days. But Gail secretly went to a bridal shop with Oliver, Celery, Adam and Traci. She chose a traditional white dress. She was going to surprise Holly with the figure hugging mermaid gown she had chosen. Only the five of them knew that Gail was actually wearing a gown, Adam even created a code for the covert wedding dress hunt. He calls it "operation Knot". Gail smiled at how well she had conducted this secret wedding gown hunt. "Okay, operation knot accomplished. Thanks Trace, bye". Gail made sure all the doors and windows are locked before heading upstairs to talk to Holly.

As she entered their bedroom, the brunette was already asleep. Her glasses were still on. Gail climbed on the bed and removed the brunette's glasses, placed it on the side table and turned the night life off. She gently kissed Holly on the forehead and pulled a blanket over her. Holly turned to the blonde, opened her eyes and moved closer to the blonde. "I love you". She sleepily murmured. "I love you too my cranky hot nerd".


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Three days before the wedding….**

Holly was in the kitchen getting ready for dinner when she heard the garage door open, she knew it was Gail. Moments later, Gail walked in the kitchen a bouquet of pink tulips and a radiating smile. The blonde handed Holly the flowers and kissed her passionately.

"Tulips. Fancy. Did you know that pink tulips symbolize affection and caring". The brunette smelled the flowers. She unwrapped it and placed it on a vase half filled with water. "Thanks babe. What's this for?". Holly turned to Gail with a questioning look on her face accompanied by her lop sided grin.

Gail gave her a tight lip smile. "My friends are taking me out tonight. Something about a bachelorette party". Gail shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, where are they taking you? I hope somewhere with no strippers". The brunette turned her attention back to the flowers, trimming off the stems.

"The local strip club". The blonde put on her serious face. She wanted to see how Holly would react.

The brunette abruptly dropped the scissors on the counter top and turned to Gail. She looked irritated; she furrowed her brows as she turned to the blonde crossing her arms across her chest tightly. "Are you serious? Oh my God Gail!".

The blonde burst out with laughter. "I'm just kidding Holly". She walked closer towards the brunette and grabbed Holly by her waist. "I only have eyes for you Dr. Stewart. Don't worry annnnnddd besides I got my beautiful stripper right here. So….". Gail kissed Holly in both sides of her neck before kissing her on the lips lovingly.

"Are you sure? Because jokes are half meant Gail, maybe you just said you were kidding when you saw my reaction. Maybe that's why you brought me these tulips because you are going to a strip club tonight". Holly pulled away from the kiss and stared at Gail's deep blue eyes.

Gail shook her head vigorously and grabbed Holly closer to her again. "I'm just messin' with you babe. Come on let's eat dinner they'll be here by 10".

"10? Why so late? Are you guys like waiting for a specific stripper that'll come in at 10?". Holly's sarcastic tone was evident as she pulls out a red wine.

"Uh huh. Sugar and Ginger comes out a little after 9". The blonde quipped with a goofy grin on. She was having a lot of fun seeing Holly's reaction.

Holly eyed the blonde for a minute and realizes Gail would never do anything stupid. She is over analyzing things again. Holly took a sip of red wine, she approached Gail with sexy cat walk strut not losing any eye contact and kissed the blonde deeply. "I trust you".

Thirty minutes before ten, a red pickup truck, a black sedan and a grey Honda civic pulled over at Holly and Gail's driveway. Upon noticing the bright headlights Holly walked over to the window and peeked to the drive way. "Babe they're here". Holly shouted at the blonde who was upstairs grabbing her worn black leather jacket.

The doorbell rang and Holly opened the door. A tall, muscular, red haired man stood in front of her. The man hugged the brunette. "Hey Mrs. Peck!". Logan said with a deep voice. He stepped a little to the side pointing at the parked cars behind him. Holly craned her neck, she saw Gail's friends waving at her in their rolled out car windows and heard them say their Hi and Hellos almost in unison. She waved back and smiled widely at her fiancées friends. "Hi Logan". She then turned to Logan.

Logan grinned at Holly. "We are not taking her to a strip club". He reassured Holly. Logan began talking again. "I'm not being defensive or anything, I just thought you should know that.. you know,… our sole objective today is to get drunk. We won't let anybody talk to her or even glance at her". Logan finally noticed Holly starting to giggle at his lengthy explanation so he closed his eyes and bit his lips and laughed at himself.

"I know Logan. You…" Holly was giggling so hard she almost couldn't finish her sentence. "You don't have to elaborate".

Gail kissed Holly on the lips. "Bye babe". She kissed her on the cheeks. "Don't forget to lock the doors". The blonde reminded Holly, she gave her another peck on the lips before leaving.

"Please drive carefully". Holly told Logan who was now walking behind Gail. Logan gave her a nod and a thumbs up.

**2:00 AM. Holly and Gail's house…..**

Holly heard the shower. She sleepily roamed her eyes around their bedroom and saw Gail's boots and leather jacket on the floor. She was about to go back to sleep when she felt a cold lips on her cheek. "How's the bachelorette party?". She stared at the blonde's pale and toned body as she puts on her pajamas.

"It was fun". The blonde shook her head to remove excess water from her hair.

"Please stop ruining the floor with your wet hair". Holly frowned at Gail. "Did you get to see Ginger and Sugar?".

Gail climbed up the bed, went under the covers and snuggled up on the sleepy brunette. "Yeah. Turns out Ginger and Sugar weren't as hot as you, barely even 50% hotter than you". The blonde yawned and kissed Holly's shoulders.

"I'm amazed at how you're getting better at using flattery towards me". Holly turns around and nuzzled Gail's neck. "And it's working". Holly kissed Gail's neck. "You smell so good". Another kiss planted on the blonde's neck. "And I love you".

Gail wrapped her arms around the brunette possessively and kissed her on top of her head. "Well, what can I say, you bring out the cheesy, romantic and softy part of me". Gail could feel Holly's lips forming a smile against her neck. "You smell like a dead person". The blonde couldn't help but tease the brunette.

"You just ruined the moment Gail". The brunette bit Gail's neck and popped her head up to see the blonde's smug face.

Gail squealed when Holly bit her. "Aw, aw, aw… you didn't have to bite me". The blonde pouted her lips and rubbed her neck. "I didn't know I was marrying a vampire". She humored. She cupped Holly's cheeks and gazed at her hazel brown eyes. "I love you". She paused for a bit. "even if you smell…. And even if you're a vampire….I will still love you with all of my heart. You're my evil smelly vampire fiancée and you're all mine.. all mine. bwahahahaha". Gail tries to do an evil laugh but she choked while doing it so she ended up chuckling at herself.

Holly narrowed her eyes at the chuckling blonde and poked Gail's ribs. "I don't smell". She furrowed her brows. Gail grabbed her closer to her and kissed her lovingly with her hands slipping on Holly's shirt. Holly gently bit Gail's lower lip. "You like t when I bite you".

The blonde smiled at Holly. "I do like it. Let's get some sleep. Your parents will be here tomorrow and I have to pick them up early".

"I actually have something else in mind".

"What is it?". Gail asked with her eyes closed.

"I bought a French maid's sexy outfit. I was thinking of using it right now but I guess it'll have to wait". Holly whispered to Gail with her husky voice.

The blonde opened her eyes abruptly. She then sat up the bed and flashed a wide grin on Holly who was pretending to fall asleep. "or I can just drink tons and tons of coffee in the morning when I pick your folks uj. I don't wanna go to sleep, I'm not even sleepy yet. I'm like wide awake right now babe". She shook Holly's body over and over.

The brunette closed her eyes tightly and tried so hard to keep herself from laughing at Gail's rambling. But Gail was persistent. She climbed on top of Holly. Kissing her from her forehead to her exposed chest. She nibbled her ear lobe and licked Holly's lips. Gail slowly palmed Holly's breast which made the brunette exhale loudly due to pleasure. Holly opened her eyes finally and saw Gail's best puppy eyes look version. "Please". Gail bats her eyes at Holly as she leaned down to give Holly trail of kisses on her chest.

Holly got up. She was straddling Gail and they made out like horny teenagers. "Attendri ici (Wiat here)". Holly sexily got out of the bed and walked towards the built in closet.

"Okay. Whatever does that mean". Gail eagerly sat on the edge of the bed and tilted her head to the side as she stared at Holly's ass as she walks to the closet.

When Holly finally made her way out of the closet, she was wearing a tight stretch satin costume, a fish net black stay ups, a matching lace cuffs and a white headband. She had high heels on. Gail's eyes almost popped out from her head. Holly was seductive, sultry and so fucking hot. "Come here". Gail stretched her right arm.

"Yes madam". Holly answered. Holly did a sexy twirl for the blonde.

"Looks like we are not getting any sleep after all". Gail kissed Holly's cleavage. She then grabbed Holly and asked her to sit on her lap. "I want you. I want to fuck you over and over again". Gail's voice was deep, her pale blue eyes turned into a darker hue. Passion, lust and desire seeps through Gail's pores.

Holly licked her lips. "Shut up and fuck me already".


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Night before the wedding…..**

It was agreed upon that Gail would spend the night at Oliver and Celery's house, Holly's entire family was staying with the brunette at the house she shared with Gail. The blonde wasn't too happy with this arrangement but Holly insisted. Since she thinks she already know what the blonde would wear (her uniform), Holly wanted to stun and see Gail's eyes pop out when she sees her with her gorgeous gown.

Traci and Adam were in charge with the transport of Gail's gown from their house to Holly's without the brunette noticing it. Oliver will be walking Gail down the aisle. All has been set for the big day tomorrow and everyone is excited.

Oliver and Celery's been watching Gail for over an hour. She was panting, her shirt was soaking wet with sweat and she was so focused that she didn't notice her God father and his girlfriend standing beside her.

"What is that kid doing?". Celery whispered to Oliver.

"Exercising". This was Oliver's short reply. His hands in his pocket.

Celery looked confused. She looped her right arm to Oliver's left arm. "Yeah I know. But Why?".

Oliver turned to Celery with a knowing smile. "She's nervous".

"You should tell her to stop. Oh!..Oh!... Ask her about her wedding vow because I asked her earlier, she said she had four sentences. Oliver! Four sentences! Don't you think we should help her out or something". Celery's voice was filled with concern and panic.

Oliver slowly inched closer to the busy blonde. "hey".

"Yeah?". Gail turned to them still panting.

"What are you doing kiddo?".

"Heavenly twist". She was on her back with both her leg raised up in the air. "P90X. Exercising? Why?".

"You should be resting Gail. Beauty sleep". Celery smiled at the blonde.

"You done writing you wedding vows? You know, if you're not done we can help you out". Oliver went straight to the point and offered help.

Gail got up, grabbed her water bottle and wiped her sweaty face. "It's done".

"Can we get a preview?". Pried Oliver.

"Of course". Gail cleared her throat. "Holly, I promise to cherish you. I will love you until the end of time. Uuhhmmmm.. I promise faithfulness and patience, respect and lightheartedness, attentiveness and self-improvement. I will celebrate your triumphs, and love you all the more for your failures".

Celery raised an eyebrow and stared at the blonde, she was speechless. Oliver however did the opposite. "That's it?"

"Yeah, but I was gonna say that part at the end. The rest is saved in my brain.. somewhere in my brain". Gail looked at the couple with bewilderment. "Why?".

"I think that's too short honey. I've seen Holly's and it's long". Celery eloquently explained.

"It's saved in your head?! You have to write it down kiddo. You don't want to forget your vows". Oliver scratched his head.

"Trust me. I got this. You're gonna be crying a river tomorrow". Gail proudly grinned.

"Remember the last time you told me to trust you?". Oliver replied with a palpable doubt in his voice.

The blonde giggled. "Yup. Waxed your leg hairs".

**Wedding Day….**

Holly wanted a garden wedding; she wanted a traditional, intimate, simple and solemn ceremony. She peeked through the window, taking in the beautiful setting outside. White chairs were neatly aligned and decorated with white and pink flowers that were tied with a light pink ribbon. Rustic chalkboards were already in place with a hand written note to lead the guest to the right directions. The gazebo post and beams that the couple would exchange their vows was decorated with an assortment of pink ranunculus and white daisies. There were glass jars half filled with water hanging by the branches of the huge tree beside the gazebo and it was also filled with white and pink flowers. The pop tea lights in a clear glass jars created a warm glow around the gazebo and the string of fairy lights that Holly made with the help of Andy, Chloe and Jen lit the whole garden creating a warm and inviting ambiance. Ceramic lamps with a lit candle inside were used as a center piece.

Holly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her dream wedding was a few moments away. She stood in front of the mirror. She looked stunning. Her hour glass figure was emphasized by the white empire waist gown she was wearing. The sweetheart strapless neckline showed off a right amount of cleavage. Her toned arms were highlighted with her sleeveless glown. The intricate bead work over the tulle lace made her skin glow even brighter. The vintage style veil with scalloped laced edges matched her dress perfectly. She had light make up on. Holly's soft, wavy, half-up hairstyle with face-framing layers is a surefire stunner. The brunette could see her parents tear up a little bit as she stared herself at the mirror.

"You look lovely sweetheart". Dan kissed Holly on the cheeks before stepping outside the room.

Cathy eyed her daughter adorably. "I'm so happy for you and Gail". She embraced Holly tight. "Dad and I are so so happy for you". She wiped her tears away.

The mother - daughter moment was interrupted by Chloe's high pitch voice. "Gail is here". Chloe giggled with excitement.

Celery joined the girls. "Hi Holly. You look wonderful. Gail is in the other room. I don't know why but Adam,Chris, Dov, Sam, Oliver and her friends from the military are in the room with her…Which is weird because they don't know anything about gowns or make-up.. anyways she's ready". Celery said with a little annoyance.

"That doesn't sound good". Andy added.

Holly's brother burst out of nowhere, telling Holly to get ready because the wedding is going to start any minute. The entourage was all lined up. The flower girls, ring bearer and bride's maids have all walked down the aisle. It was Holly's time; all heads turned as the music started playing, Dan escorted his daughter down the aisle trying his best to hold back his tears.

The brunette was anxiously waiting for Gail to walk down the aisle. She staring at the blue sky when she heard Traci that was standing beside her say "Wow!". She turned to Gail and saw that the blonde wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing a figure hugging white mermaid gown with a lace bateau neckline and a beaded waistband. Gail was ravishing with her soft bun hairstyle with added flowers as her hair accessory.

The blonde was equally mesmerized with what Holly was wearing. As Gail walked down the aisle, her hands holding Oliver's and her eyes fixed on the waiting brunette.

"I love you". Oliver whispered to Gail before walking back to take his seat beside Celery.

It was time to exchange wedding vows. Chloe handed Holly a folded paper. The brunette had written down her vow a month ago. Holly cleared her throat, lovingly gazed at Gail's blue eyes and smiled.

"I stand here before you because I am happier and more fulfilled today than ever, and because I want to share my love with you for the rest of my life .People are always looking for that perfect person to call their partner in life. Some people never find that person, but I am one of the lucky ones. I found you. On this special day, as we begin the next chapter in our journey together, I give you my heart and my word to be your best friend, your lover, your companion, and your confidante when our path takes unexpected turns, when life challenges us, and when life rewards us. And to keep these vows close to my heart and live these vows all the days of our lives. The life and love we've shared together has made me so happy and whole. Only having you as my wife would make me happier, and most complete. I promise to make you laugh when you are sad, and to share your joy when you are happy. To adore you, and cherish you, and to stand beside you through whatever our life together brings. I take you to be my wife, knowing that my love for you will never falter, and only grow stronger with each day we share. I will be your honest and faithful wife, always and forever. I love you". Holly's eyes were glimmering with tears that were about to fall. She tilted her head sideways and smiled at the blonde who was flickering her eyes rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

"That was beautiful". Gail whispered to Holly. She straightened up, took a deep breath before grabbing Holly's hand and gently caressed it with her thumb. " Holly Stewart, From the first time I laid eyes on you, I absolutely melted, literally! My hands were clammy and I became a sweaty mess. And there was something about that feeling that let me know there were good things to come. From our first date, to our first handshake, our first kiss, and for your sake- our first documentary about the human anatomy together .So when someone asks me how I knew you were "the one" I can easily say I have found someone, who just like me, has been raised by amazing parents and surrounded by awesome friends" The blonde could hear Dov and Chris's loud cheer. Gail went on saying. "And now I can say, as we stand up here today, I recognize that I have gone from one loving, caring home to another. A place where I'll continue to feel loved, respected and appreciated every today I can say that I have had my favorite first. Today I marry the woman of my dreams and begin the first day of the rest of my life with you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I've called you my favorite for a long time and I promise to hold you as number one in my heart. I promise to love you, to be faithful to you, to be your partner and to always be your friend". Holly couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She was amazed.

"Holly I promise to be the best wife possible.

I promise to let you have a wife- free time to go hang out with your nerd friends.

I promise to eat healthier food and cut back a little on my cheese puffs because I want to live longer with you.

I promise to dry my hair before going out the shower because I know how much you love our hard wood floor.

I promise to keep the volume on low when I'm playing video games because I know it annoys you.

I promise to separate my dirty white shirt from my colored shirts and placed them on the proper color coordinated laundry baskets".

I promise to try and stay awake when we are watching a scientific documentary.

I promise to take the trash out regularly

I promise to support your coffee addiction

I promise to keep you on your toes and keep guessing

Finally Holly, I promise to cherish you. I will love you until the end of time. I promise faithfulness and patience, respect and lightheartedness, attentiveness and self-improvement. I will celebrate your triumphs, and love you all the more for your failures".

"You may kiss each other". The minister announced.

They kissed many times before but today, this kiss was different. It wasn't sexual; it was about connection and affection for each other. It was a long passionate kiss.

The wedding exceeded Holly's expectations. Family and friends surrounding them, she couldn't ask for more. She looked around and there wasn't a dry eye among the crowd. Gail's vow was unexpected yet beautiful.

"I love you. Just so you know I will remember everything you promised" Holly whispered to the blonde.

The blonde laughed. "I love you too. Let's get this party over with because I want a lot of sexy time later". She kissed Holly's neck.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The blonde pushed the front door open using the bag she was carrying. She let Holly in first; she dropped the bags on the floor as soon as she shut the door behind them. "Honeymoon week is over". She sighed and pouted her lips.

"I know, a week goes by so fast. Island paradise over". Holly turned to Gail trying to do a sad face.

Gail rolled her eyes at Holly's cute version of a sad face. "Okay, okay, okay sad face let's get your jet lagged adorable butt to bed". The blonde pulled Holly upstairs to their bedroom.

"Did you know that jet lag is medically referred to as desynchronosis and rarely as circadiandysrhythmia, is a physiological condition which results from alterations to the body's circadian rhythms resulting from rapid long-distance transmeridian travel on high-speed aircraft. The condition of jet lag may last several days until one is fully adjusted to the new time zone, and a recovery rate of one day per time zone crossed is a suggested guideline". Holly wraps her arms around Gail's neck and pecks her lips.

"Why on earth would I know that? Only nerds know that". The blonde wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and kissed Holly's lips, lightly nipping the brunette's chin.

"What about unpacking?". Holly pulled away, pulled out sweat pants and changed her clothes.

Gail reassuringly smiled at the brunette. "The only thing you have to worry about is getting some sleep".

Holly crawled to bed and pulled the comforter. "Yeah, you're right. This head ache is killing me. Love you".

"I love you too Babe, very much".

The Gail marched downstairs and dragged their travel bags from the door way to the couch where a laundry basket was being placed. She then sorted the pile of clothes and decided to do the laundry this week since Holly did the laundry most of the time. Gail lets her eyes wander all around the house; everything's in order and clean. Opened the fridge and discovered they are low on supply. She snatched her leather jacket and the car keys on the counter. She was about to step outside when she felt the compulsion to go back upstairs and check on Holly. So, she did. She can't help but smile at the sight of her beautiful wife peacefully sleeping; she planted a quick kiss on Holly's forehead before heading to the grocery store.

While trying to add a variety of veggies the blonde saw a bunch of celery which reminded her to give Oliver a call, she then grabbed the celery. She dialed Oliver's number. "Hey Oliver". She gleefully said as she grabbed bags and bags of cheese puffs.

"Hi Gail, what's up?".

The blonde smiled, Oliver didn't even remember they'll be home today. "Just want to let you know we are back and I'm going back to work tomorrow".

"Oh yeah.. right.. right…How's the honeymoon?".

"Great, it was amazing. Too bad time flies so fast". The blonde detective marched towards the counter.

"Well, too much of something is bad".

Gail rolled her eyes; it seems Oliver always knew what to say. "Okay Dad". She giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow".

Gail got back to their house at exactly 4:00 PM, she placed all the grocery bags to the kitchen counter and she went upstairs to check on her sleeping wife. She opened the door slowly, the brunette was still sleeping. Gail wanted to crawl into the bed and cuddle her but she resisted the urge, she knew her wife needed rest. She then carefully closed the door and went to the kitchen to unpack the groceries. She looked around the house looking for something to do; Gail sat on the couch and played video games for about forty minutes before falling asleep on the couch.

"Yeah, sounds really good. Thank you very much but I have to talk to my wife about this. I really appreciate this Nat". The blonde heard Holly talking; she lazily opened her eyes and surveyed the house for any guests. There was none, she saw Holly as she opens the fridge.

"Hey". Gail rubbed her eyes and leaned on the counter top.

"Hi". Holly answered with a wide smile that showcased her pearly white teeth.

The blonde yawned as she asked her wife, "How's your head?".

"Much better. How about we order thai food for dinner? I'm too tired to whip up something". Holly was already holding her phone and was waiting for Gail's response.

"Good idea". The blonde yawned again and walked over to Holly who was already calling the takeout service and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"All we have to do now is wait for dinner". Holly happily declared as she dragged Gail by the arm to the couch. "I was talking to Natalie Halliwell earlier".

"Your classmate from college? She was with Rachel and Lisa at our wedding right?". Gail interrupted Holly.

Holly turned to Gail and gave her a tight lip smile. "Yes, did I mentioned she was a fertility expert?". Gail nodded which prompted Holly to continue. "She was asking me if we are ready to start the process of artificial insemination and if ever we are ready, she was actually volunteering to be our doctor. I want kids but I don't want to rush you or anything,…. It's just… the process is not that easy, the lucky ones got pregnant after the first insemination, others had to undergo multiple inseminations just to get pregnant. I'm not getting any younger". Holly nervously stared at Gail, hoping she wanted the same thing.

Gail scratched her left eyebrow; she was silent for a good six seconds. "Yeah, I want kids, you want kids, we clearly want to start a family right away. I don't see any problems with that.. Why wait if we can do it now".

Holly lunged at the blonde and hugged her tightly. "really? Oh my God! I'm so excited…. I'll call Nat after dinner". She passionately kissed Gail. "I love you Gail Peck".

"I love you too Holly Stewart-Peck". The blonde pulled Holly for another kiss. "I want three kids". Gail said in a soft voice, her face still close to Holly's.

" Three is fine with me". Holly buried her face between Holly's neck and shoulders.

"And I want the donor to be as smart as you and as badass as me". Gail demanded.

"Sure. I want a blonde donor and educated". Holly agreed.

Gail could feel Holly smile. "Cute little blonde babies running around our house. Can you imagine?". Gail giggled at the thought of kids around them.

Holly popped her head and begun laughing. "Actually I can, with you running behind them and telling them not to run around the house.

"I don't have any problems when it comes to running after them what I'm worried about is diaper duties". Holly laughed even harder squeezing Gail's cheeks with her both hands.

"You'll get the hang of it". Holly planted a reassuring kiss on the blonde's lips before getting up to answer the door.

"Dinner has arrived!". Gail loudly declared announced as if there were other people waiting with her on the couch.

They both decided to go to bed early because they had to go back to work the next day. Holly had called her friend back about her and Gail's plan to have kids real soon, Holly agreed to meet with her next month for a checkup and consultation.

Holly was already in bed, she stared intently at Gail. "Is it weird if I told you I have already picked names?".

Gail shook her head and smiled at Holly. "No, what are the names you got?"

Holly excitedly talked. "If it's a girl she will be Harper. If it's a boy he will be Levi".

"I like those names. Harper, Levi. It sounds cool".

Gail crawled into bed and placed her arms possessively around the brunette's body and whispered. " .you."

"I love you too. Can you believe we are planning a family together? I mean who would have thought we would end up married to each other?"

"Yeah, who would've thought a nerd like you would end up married to the cool, stunning and badass chic like me? Gail said with confidence.

"hhhmmmm, I knew you were into me the first time you saw me". Holly turned to face Gail.

"Oh really?".

Holly giggled and kissed Gail on the lips. "uh huh".

Gail did not respond, instead she hugged holly tighter and kissed her goodnight. "Alright hot stuff, good night".

"Good night babe".


End file.
